Of Turtles and Lizards
by Leah by Michelangelo
Summary: Raphael is saved from the Krang by a mysterious figure in a long brown cloak. When they meet face to face, everything changes for our favorite hot-headed turtle. Raph definitely doesn't like her...Or does he? Does she have a thing for him? Or was almost kissing him and running off all part of her plan? And how far is Leo willing to go to keep her away from his little brother?
1. Who the Shell are you?

**Who the Shell are you?**

Raphael whipped around to see a shadowy, cloaked figure on the other side of the roof. "You, you're the one that saved me in the Krang fight."

"Funny, I didn't hear a thank you." Mona crossed her arms under the long, brown cloak she was wearing.

The turtle's bright green eyes narrowed. "I don't even know your name, so why should I?"

"Because it's considered rude not thanking someone, especially when they've just saved your life."

"Look sister, I don't conform to anyone's standards."

"Ooh, touchy." She smirked behind the old brown cloth. _So, he's stubborn but easily annoyed. Perfect. Obviously not the type to refuse a challenge._

Raphael growled and changed the subject. "Why did you save me?"

"What?"

"Why did you save my life?" He repeated aggressively, this girl was really getting on his last nerve.

"You were fighting the Krang." She replied simply.

He canted his head, one eye-ridge raised. "So?"

"Let's just say you aren't the only one with a grudge against the Krang. After all…us mutants have to stick together." The cloak fell to her feet revealing a light green lizard with wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Mona Lisa and I think I should be asking you the same thing."

Raph crossed his arms over his plastron. "Sorry, but I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"What are you, five years old?" she retorted.

_Like a river over stone. River over stone. River over stone. _Raphael chanted in his head as he tried to reign in his growing frustration. "Let's just say my family has lots of enemies not including the Krang."

The lizard mutant smirked, _definitely the protector of his family. _"Whatever you say Green Eyes."

"Don't call me that."

"Tell me your name and I won't have to."

"Raphael."

"Surname?"

The turtle stepped threateningly into her space, their faces only inches apart. His neon green eyes staring straight into her dark brown ones. "Not gonna happen."

"I like your style, hardcore with a hint of nobility."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Raph said as he watched her carefully, making sure she wasn't planning any tricks. He stiffened when she put a hand on his carapace, ready to throw her to the ground when she did the last thing he ever would have expected.

Mona Lisa leaned over slowly until her mouth was right next to his ear and whispered, "Don't I?" And if that wasn't shocking enough she ran her fingers through his bandana tails.

Raph's heart began beating wildly and remained rooted to the spot, in complete and utter shock. _What the Shell was that?!_

Mona Lisa backed away, smirking mischievously at the turtle's shocked expression. She walked casually to the end of the rooftop, before turning back to Raphael. "See ya round…Raph." Then she jumped off the building and was gone.


	2. Stay Away

**Ch. 2-Stay away from me**

Raphael snuck out of his room at one o'clock in the morning without a sound. He moved silently past his brothers' rooms and into the main room where he paused, glancing about cautiously, before heading into the sewers.

The green eyed turtle took a deep breath, enjoying the feel of the cool night air. Raph took a long, lingering look at the cityscape before him, when something-more like someone-caught his eye. He jumped over stealthily, not wanting to alert her of his presence. But the moment he landed on the roof behind her she whipped around, those big, brown eyes focused and alert.

"I thought I'd find you out tonight. Or should I say this morning?"

"Who are you?"

The lizard mutant crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance. "Really? Haven't we already been through this?"

"Not what I meant." He barked back at her.

"Oh? Than what did you mean, Green Eyes?"

He growled at her menacingly. "I told you not to call me that."

_Yep, I was right. He was definitely quick to anger and fun to mess with. _She moved forward until they were almost beak to beak, lips only centimeters away from each other. Raph stood stock still, his eyes widened with shock at their proximity. "Why not? They're very… attractive." Then, without warning she spun about, her long, wavy brown hair gently whipping the turtle's face. She took a few steps away and stopped with her back to him.

There was a moment of silence before the Red-banded turtle spoke with his voice guarded and low. "What do you want from me?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Who are you working for?"

"The only person worthy of my attention."

"And who would that be?"

"Myself." He looked at her dubiously. "I don't expect you'll believe me, but I am telling the truth."

"I know." Mona Lisa looked up at him in shock. _Hm. Maybe he isn't as predictable as I thought. Interesting. _Raphael continued. "But just because you're not a liar, doesn't mean I'm about to trust you, even though my brothers probably would." _Brothers?_

"They sound boring." She moved in on him again, this time grabbing the tails of his mask and pulling on them teasingly. "You, on the other hand, are very interesting."

Imagine Mona Lisa's surprise when Raphael pushed her off of him and growled, "Stop it."

"What's the matter Raphie-boy? I make you uncomfortable?"

She was surprised for a second time that night when he stepped into her space, using one emerald green hand to tilt up her face so she was looking him directly in the eye, and the other wrapped around her waist effectively pinning her to his plastron. He bent down a few inches so that he could whisper lowly into her ear. "Listen up, sister. You better stop with the games, or you'll be dealing with a very unhappy turtle. And stay away from my brothers. And you sure as shell better stay away from me or I'll have to give you a beatdown." He moved his three-fingered hand to brush the wavy brown hair away from her face, with a touch so uncharacteristically gentle and sweet that it left her mind reeling.

It wasn't until after he'd jumped off the roof into the night that Mona Lisa realized this time she was the one who'd been left speechless.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, a shadowy figure had been looking down, observing their entire meeting from a distance with a frown on his face. So, his brother was keeping secrets from him, again…so what else was new? _Apparently a lot._ The turtle frowned. He didn't like this at all, not one bit. Raph had gone too far this time. Not telling them about a new mutant? And then allowing himself to get close to her like that? _Extremely unwise._ For all they knew she could be working for one of their enemies. The blue-masked figure frowned. _Tomorrow Raph and I are going to have a very long talk._


	3. I already have a name

**Ch. 3-I already have a name.**

In the end Leonardo decided that it would be better to wait and find out more about the new lizard mutant before telling Raphael that he knew about her. It was probably for the best, since Raphael had seemed a little bit edgy lately, and the last thing that Leo wanted was to pour acid on the wound so-to-speak. The eldest turtle watched his brother, who was currently beating the crap out of the punching bag, with a contemplative glance. _Just how many secrets have you been kept from us, little brother?_

* * *

Several hours later Raphael snuck out of the lair, once again completely unaware of the blue-clad turtle's presence. He seemed to be headed nowhere in particular, just doing a basic patrol sweep. Leo watched his little brother with confusion. _Why wasn't Raph going to meet her?_ Raphael stopped to crouch on the end of the roof where he stared up at the full moon. Leo hid in the shadows of a fire escape on the adjacent building and kept his eyes peeled for any sign of danger.

The soft shuffling of feet made Leo tense, his hand automatically reaching up towards his katana. Raphael must have heard it too because his hands flew to the back of his belt and pulled out his sai before he stepped back down onto the roof. A lithe green figure stepped into the moonlight and he narrowed his eyes. "How do you keep finding me?" he growled out.

"Call it intuition."

"The shell it is. I thought I told you to stay away from me."

"Maybe I don't want to." She stepped into his space, as though to kiss him, when he threw up his hands, keeping her from coming too close.

"Shut it." The turtle growled.

This time Leonardo could actually hear their conversation and he was confused. _Why was Raph growling at her?_

"Ha, knew there was a reason I liked you, Green Eyes." Mona Lisa smirked knowing that the turtle would lash out at that.

"Why do ya keep calling me that? I told you my name, remember?"

"Of course I do, Raphael. But switching things up is a lot more fun, don't you think? I mean Raphael is nice, but you need something that captures all your charms like…Nightwatcher. Yes, that's much more befitting for masked vigilante don't you think?"

The red-banded turtle actually laughed a little bit at that. "Sounds more like some creeper that goes around staring through people's window in the middle of the night. I already have a name, use it."

She smirked in the face of his glare. "Why should I?"

Raphael glared his eyes on fire as he stepped into her space and stared down into her big, brown eyes. "Why don't ya?"

Mona smiled gently, "Maybe I'm just trying to get your attention."

The green-eyed turtle gave her a dry stare. "Trust me, you've already got it."

Mona Lisa's smile melted into a subtle frown as she said quietly, "Not exactly what I meant." She took advantage of his confusion to move in and press her beak to his.

Raphael's eyes went wide when he realized what he was doing, but before he could act it was over as soon as it began. She pulled away and smiled at the stunned expression on his face.

The red-clad turtles fists unclenched and he turned away from her and returned his gaze to full moon shining brightly down on them. "Hamato."

"What?" Mona Lisa asked confused as she watched him step up onto the building's edge.

"My surname. It's Hamato." Raphael jumped off the building and was gone.

Leo just stood in his hiding spot, completely flabbergasted and feeling even more confused than before. Finally he pushed off the fire escape and began climbing to the roof. Then, right when he landed on the roof and turned to leave he heard a quiet voice whisper. "Goodnight, Raphael Hamato."


	4. Our First Meeting

**Ch. 4-Our first meeting**

Raph lay on his bed thinking about Mona Lisa. It had been a week since their last meeting and he hadn't seen head or tail of her. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was starting to get…concerned. If she was after him she wouldn't have stayed out of contact for so long-right? Ugh, this was just too frustrating! Raph had never met anyone who somehow managed to attract him yet annoy him at the same time and it was driving him crazy. _What is she after? Is she really interested in me? Or is she working for someone who wants me and my family dead? But if she wanted me dead, why did she save me from the Krang? Unless she wants to use me to get to them. But she could have used any of my brothers! Heck Mikey woulda trusted her the second she saved him, why use me?! _Raph draped an arm across his eyes and groaned. The hot-headed turtle flashed back to the day they met…

* * *

They were at the docks where they had been spying on the arrival of a not-so-secret shipment of Krang weapons. It was the middle of a battle. The Krang had surrounded the turtles on all sides. Leo gave them a nod and they all took off in different directions, splitting the Krang into smaller, more manageable groups.

Raphael took off, running between the giant stacks of containment units as fast as he could. Pink laser fire shooting past and around him as the twenty-or-so Krang units followed. _Oh, great it's a dead end. _Thought Raph, _looks like I'm gonna have to fight them head on. _He smirked evilly,_ fine by me. _One of the Krang pulled out a brand new missile launcher, carefully aiming directly at the mutant. It fired with a deep, resounding boom that echoed across the containers. Raph turned, seeing the missile that was headed straight for him, and hit the deck with a loud yell. The missile rushed past, and struck the containers behind them and the entire stack began to cave in. The ninja-turtle rushed forward, bashing ever bot he came in contact with as he made a mad dash to get out of the way. The containers crashed with a horrible thud, Raphael barely throwing himself out of the way in time, the Krang units getting caught in the fray. He landed on the ground and opened his eyes slowly, letting loose a sigh of relief when he realized he was still alive. He was about to stand when he heard the sound of a Krang gun charging and ready to fire. Raphael looked up, and saw a Krang bot holding a gun only inches away from his face. There was nothing he could do. If he moved, the Krang would shoot him, if he didn't, the Krang would shoot him. So he stayed put, eyes narrowed. Raphael was a powerful fighter, but there was no way he would be able to dodge a bullet, or in this case laser.

"The turtle known as Raphael will now be known as the turtle who is destroyed." BANG!

The Krang fell to the ground. Raph stared, feeling his head and plastron just to make sure that he was still whole. _But then, who shot the Krang? _Raph heard the sound of someone landing softly behind him and he whipped around to face them.

There it stood. A figure in a brown cloak, like something right out of that Mazes and Mutants game. A silver plasma weapon was held in its left hand and for a moment Raph could have sworn he saw light green fingers gripping it tightly. The turtle decided to take his chances and say something. "Uh, thanks. For you know."

A fraction of a second later the gun was charging once again, this time pointed directly at his face. Raphael's eyes widened, and all sound became mere background noise, until it pulled the trigger and he vaguely registered a bright yellow-orange plasma shot zipping directly past the side of his head, with less than an inch to spare. He turned to see another Krang that had been about to shoot him from behind. _Still, I better get away from whoever this person is. No telling whether they were aiming for me or that Krang. _Raph turned, ready to fight the thing that had almost shot him in the head, when he realized whoever-it-was was already gone. He let his arms fall to his sides before turning back the way he had come. Not noticing the cloaked figure that was now watching him from atop the containers, a small smile spreading across her shadowy countenance.


	5. We need to talk

**Ch. 5-We need to talk**

The turtles had just finished their daily training. Leonardo eyed Raphael's room before heading over and knocking softly on the door.

"What do ya want?"

Leo opened the door and stepped in. "Raph we need to talk."

Raphael lay on his bed with his nose stuck in a modern ninja magazine. The red-banded turtle looked up for a moment before returning to his magazine. "So talk. I ain't gonna stop ya."

"The mutant you've been meeting at night…" Leo watched his brother's muscles flex almost imperceptibly as he tensed. He waited for some sort of adamant denial, but found himself surprised when Raph lowered the magazine to look him straight in the eyes. "Who is she?"

"Tell you as soon as I find out." Raph muttered.

Leo's surprise turned into a look of confusion. "You don't know? But it's obvious that you like her—and you told her your name, not to mention the fact that you told her our surname! Raphael, I don't care how you feel about her, you can't just go off trusting people like that!"

Raph growled and sat up on the bed his head in his hands as he tried desperately to reign in his frustration, even though he felt very much like punching his older brother in the face. "I don't like her, Leo. Stop saying that. And I don't trust her either; it's just that I don't have much choice."

Leonardo canted his head and sat down on the bed next to his brother. "What do you mean?"

"Her affections ain't real, Leo. She's playing me for a sap. I don't know what she wants from me, but whatever it is, chances are you guys aren't gonna like it."

Leo's face darkened with anger. _How dare she try and use his feelings. Raph may be tough, but he has a soft side. If she manages to worm her way into his heart just to throw him away, she could destroy him. No. I won't let that happen. _"Then she better stay the shell away from you."

"Already tried threatening her. Didn't make much difference, seems like she's even more determined now than she was before."

"Let me talk to her."

Raphael looked up at his blue-clad brother in confusion. "That's probably not such a good idea."

"Why not?"

Raph smirked. "She's dangerous." Leo's eyes narrowed, but Raphael kept going. "Look Leo, I don't like this any more than you do. But until we can find out whether or not she's on our side it will be best just to play along. Let her think that I'm still interested."

Leonardo gave his brother a sideways glance. "I don't like this Raph. I don't want you to get hurt."

"It'll be fine. Besides its only until we can find out what she wants from us, er me."

"Raphael, I am telling you it's too risky. What do we even know about this girl anyway?"

"Her name is Mona Lisa and she has some sort of grudge against the Krang. That's all I got so far, other than the fact that she seems determined to get on my nerves. Besides, I owe her and I have a feeling she's going to want me to pay her back."

"What do you mean you 'owe her'?" Leo stared at Raphael, his deep blue eyes filled with confusion and apprehension.

"She saved my life Leo."

Dark blues eyes widened, "What?! How?"

"You know that fight with the Krang on the docks a week and a half ago?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, remember how one of them shot a missile at me and the crates caved in?" Leonardo nodded, with a frown on his face, prompting Raph to continue. "After the crates caved in I was a little shell-shocked. I got up to find a Krang pointing a gun at my face, with no way to avoid it. Next thing I knew the bot had been busted by some kind of high-tech plasma-gun thingy and there was a brown cloaked figure standing in front of me. I was so distracted by her sudden appearance that I almost let another Krang take me out from behind, which she dispatched by shooting over my shoulder, missing my head by less than an inch. I tried to thank her but she was gone."

For a moment, everything remained silent, the two brothers just reveling in the others' presence. "Thanks." Raph looked up at his older brother questioningly. "For, you know, talking to me. I know that you don't open up easily and I appreciate it."

Awkwardness filled the air between them for a moment, before the younger turtle dispatched it with a wave of his hand. "Naw, it's cool. I knew you'd find out sooner or later, so I figured I might as well just come clean."

"Yeah I was expecting you to put some kind of fight." Leo said, play punching his little brother in the arm.

Raph smiled. "Oh don't be so smug, bro. I still got plenty of secrets that you'll never be able to extract from me."

Leonardo laughed. "I'm sure you do, Raph. But I'll find them all out, eventually."

The red-clad turtle looked up with a devilish smirk. "Ha, I'd like to see you try." With that he launched himself off the bed and ran from the room. The blue-clad turtle smiled and, never the type to resist a challenge, took off after his little brother.


	6. Turtlenapped!

**Ch. 6-Turtlenapped?!**

It was a long day in the turtle lair. Extra training along with increased Krang activity left the turtles exhausted. Well…maybe not all of the turtles. "Look, Leo, I'm just going out for a little bit, couple of hours tops. Casey and I haven't had time to hang out since I got brainswitched with the Krang." Leonardo looked at his younger brother's determined green eyes and sighed. _There was no way he was going to win this argument. He could see it in Raphael's eyes._

"Fine. I'll let you go out if you tell me exactly what you're going to do."

"Aw, Leo, we were just gonna—"

Unlike his brothers, Leonardo could always tell when the red-banded turtle was lying. It was extremely difficult because Raph was such an accomplished liar he could tell a lie to Master Splinter and get away with it. And that took skill Leo knew, he himself failed miserably in the fibbing department, but none of his brothers could read Raph the way he could. "I want the truth Raphael."

"Okay fine. Casey heard that the Krang have been nosing about at the docks for the last couple of days. We're going to check it out."

Leo stared at the emerald green turtle with his eyes narrowed.

"Leo, I promise we won't go barging in. We're just gonna find out what they're up to. We'll call if we run into trouble. And don't worry I'll keep an eye on the hothead." With that Raphael was gone. _But who's going to keep an eye on you, little brother? _The blue banded turtle sighed.

* * *

The emerald green turtle wandered through the allies, sticking to the shadows as he slowly made his way toward the rendezvous point where he was supposed to meet Casey. From there they would proceed on foot to the docks. Raphael tensed as he sensed someone come up from behind him. He whirled around, pointing his sai right in the offender's face. Neon green eyes widened in surprise when he came face to face with none other than Mona Lisa herself. The lizard mutant glared at the sai, before waving it out of her face with one hand. Raph opened his mouth to speak but she pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. One light green finger pointed toward the roof and Raphael followed her, begrudgingly up the fire escape.

Once both of them were completely on the rooftop she spoke. "Sorry about that. I don't like talking in alleyways, you never know who's listening."

"Some people would say the same about rooftops."

"Perhaps. Come on, let's go."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not going with you. I'm supposed to meet my friend we're gonna-"

"Check out the Krang activity on the docks. Don't worry about that, it's not important. Follow me."

Raphael took one last glance towards the meeting point, before going after Mona Lisa. He didn't know where she was taking him, but he knew that he had to find out, besides the look on her face told him she wouldn't take no for an answer. _ Better make this fast, if I stay out late because I met with her tonight, Leo is going to flip. Besides, it's only a matter of time before Casey calls Leo and tells him I never showed. _"He sounds nice." Mona commented as they ran, jumping from rooftop to rooftop side by side and stride for stride.

"Shut it." He retorted angrily.

She just smiled though it melted right off her face as she came to a screeching halt. The lizard mutant crouched down, and looked over the edge of the building, gesturing for her partner to do the same. Two sets of eyes, one neon green, the other dark brown peered over the building's edge at the old abandoned lab down below.

_More like not-so-abandoned lab. _Raph mused as a two Krang units emerged from the double doors. Mona gestured to a broken window and the mutant pair jumped across swinging quietly into the rafters. The teenage lizard drew her plasma guns from the holster that lay loosely let attractively about her hips. Her turtle companion watched in astonishment as she dropped down into the middle of a lab filled with dangerous Krang experiments, not to mention the Krang themselves. _She's crazy! _The red banded turtle remained in his hiding spot in the rafters for a couple of minutes, watching her take out the Krang on her own. While she was busy shooting the Krang in front of her, two Krang droids began sneaking up on her from behind.

Raph took that as his cue and jumped down into the fray taking out the two Krang just as they were about to shoot her in the back. She turned and made eye-contact with the turtle for a moment, before turning her attention back to shooting Krang. "Thanks." Mona said evenly.

"Now we're even." Raphael stated and Mona Lisa nodded.

The two fought back to back, bending, punching, kicking, rhythms so perfectly in tune with one another. Their coordination was perfect, personalities and fighting styles molding together into one. They were like an immovable object. An insurmountable force that could not be beaten…until the Krang with the missile gun showed up. The brain in the droid's middle smiled evilly as it aimed the gun directly at Mona Lisa…and fired.

* * *

About an hour after Raph left, Leo got a call on his cell: Casey. _Oh, Raph what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time? _The eldest turtle thought worriedly. "Okay Casey, make it fast. Just tell me where you guys are and I'll be there in—"

_"Leo that's not why I'm calling. Where's Raph?"_

"What do mean where's Raph? He's supposed to be with you." Leo stated his voice betraying his worry and confusion.

_"He called me and said he was on his way forty-five minutes ago. He should have been here half an hour ago, but he never showed up. I checked all the alleys between where he came up and where we were supposed to meet and I didn't find a thing. Guess I was kinda hoping that he'd somehow ended up back at the lair by now."_

"Where are you?"

_"Eleventh and Bleaker, why?"_

"Don't move. I'll be right there."


	7. Taking the Hit

**Ch. 7-Taking the hit**

Raphael saw the missile hurtling towards her and made a split second decision. "Mona, look out!" He shouted just before hurling himself at her, knocking her out of the way and taking the missile himself. It exploded on impact, the sheer force throwing him back into the wall.

"Raph!" was the last thing he heard before everything went dark.

* * *

Leonardo met Casey topside and they began searching frantically for their brother/best bud. They'd only been at it for about ten minutes before Leo's phone rang. _Raph! "_Raphael, where are you?" He asked in a very stern and reprimanding tone.

"Sorry to disappoint." A feminine voice floated from the other end of the line along with the sound of Krang fire.

The eldest turtle's eyes narrowed fractionally. "You."

"Oh, told you about me, has he? I'm surprised. He didn't seem the type."

"You don't know a thing about his type." Leonardo snarled.

"Look, I love trading words as much as the next girl, but your brother's hurt."

"What?" Trying and failing to keep the worry from his voice.

"Come to the old abandoned lab on the corner of tenth and Baker. I'll hold them off as long as I can."

And with that she was gone.

"Who was that?" Casey asked, having heard the entire conversation.

"A mutant that Raphael met the other day. She's playing with him and he wants to know why. We have yet to learn whether her intentions are friendly or not. Right now, she's definitely climbing up my unfriendly list."

The human gave the turtle a sideways glance as they ran. "Why?"

"First of all she's manipulating my little brother, not to mention trying to worm her way into his heart, which if she ends up betraying him would probably scar him forever. Second, she just called telling me that he's hurt, yet she obviously isn't, which makes another red flag go up. Third and foremost, I just don't trust her."

* * *

The two teenagers: one turtle, one human, reached their destination and burst through the double doors into the lab. Leo's deep blue eyes scanned the room before falling almost immediately on his injured brother. Raph was down, and completely knocked out from the looks of things, he was covered in dark smudges of dirt and soot, his plastron was cover scrapes, dents and small cracks. The blue-masked turtle ran to Raphael's side and felt for a pulse. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt the strong pulse beneath his fingers, yet frowned at his brother's vulnerable condition. _We need to get him out of here. _Leonardo concluded, staring down at the emerald green turtle with worry. _And we're going to have to make it fast._


	8. You'll wish you'd never been born

**Hey guys! Yay! chapter 8 is here! I've got to say this is my favorite chapter so far. I just love seeing Leo get all protective of Raph. Also, I picture Leo as the type of person who reacts extremely violently if anyone tries to hurt his family. This is definitely a great example of that! Please Read and Review I would love to know what you guys think! thanks for reading me! **

** -Leah by Michelangelo**

* * *

**Ch. 8-You'll wish you'd never been born.**

Leonardo gently hefted his brother's thick, injured frame onto his shoulders. The light green turtle turned to the human teenager and nodded. The lizard mutant followed as they made a tactical retreat into rearward space, aka left the building and ran off into the night. Once he decided that the Krang had given up the chase, Leonardo stopped carefully laying his injured brother down on the roof. The eldest turtle examined Raphael carefully noting every cut, mark and bruise before he detected a fourth presence standing slightly behind him.

The lizard mutant moved to Raph's side and collapsed onto her knees, her long, thin fingers brushing gently, almost lovingly, against his cheek. Then she bent down and whispered something in his ear, so quietly that Leo couldn't quite make it out. She pressed her lips agains his forehead softly before pulling away to examine his injuries.

Mona Lisa was about to touch one of the cracks in his plastron when the older turtle growled. "Don't touch him."

Brown eyes glared at him. "I might be able to help if you would just-"

"Get your hands off my brother."

"Trust me-"

"No." Leo stated, barely containing his rage. "No. He trusted you and this happened. Trusting you will only bring harm to my family. I suggest you leave now. While you still can." His deep blue eyes swirled with the immense hatred and loathing he felt for her and the way she had treated his brother.

"You think I did this on purpose? You think I wanted this to happen?" The emotions raging within her surged like a giant wave, her control slipping as she desperately attempted to keep the tears in her eyes from rolling down her face in a moment of weakness. "You think I wanted him to take that missile for me?"

The blue-banded turtle recoiled in shock at her words. _Raph jumped in front of the missile…to save her?_ "My brother is hurt because of you and your mocking attentions for him! He told me that he didn't trust you, that he wasn't sure he ever would, but whether he trusted you or not, Raphael was actually starting to _believe_ you were telling the truth. I bet this is what you wanted all along isn't it? To earn his affection so you could easily pull him into you trap and use him as a decoy, a distraction to help you get whatever it is you wanted from the Krang. To keep him as long as you needed his protection before tossing him into the gutter with yesterday's garbage."

"No, no…" Tears continued rolling down her face as she recognized the undercurrent of truth in the turtle's words. "All I wanted was vengeance."

"And you were going to use Raphael to get it." The silence following the statement told Leo everything he needed to know.

Casey stood on the edge of the rooftop on lookout. He'd already called Mikey and Donnie and they said they'd be there in a couple of minutes. The teenager witnessed the entire exchange, shocked both by Leonardo's ferocity and the girl's confession.

"Stay away from him." Mona Lisa looked up into the deep blue eyes that were burning with a vitriolic glare. "Stop trying to get his attention. You don't deserve it." He whispered, low and menacingly. "And if I ever find out you've been meeting with Raphael again, I will find you. You come within five miles of my little brother and I will make you wish you'd never been born." The leader's eyes were cold and icy, his threat hanging in the air like a heavy fog. Casey shuddered at the aggression the sheer hatred that was swirling in his friend's dark blue eyes.

The lizard mutant looked down at the red banded turtle lying vulnerable and in pain on the rooftop, and her eyes softened. She stood slowly and turned to face Raph's older brother, meeting the caustic glare without so much as a flinch. "That's for Raphael to decide." Mona stated evenly. And with that she hurled herself off the building, into the darkness of the night.

Leonardo growled and his eyes narrowed. _Never. Never again will I allow him to fall into your trap._

* * *

**So how did you like it? I also wanted to ask for your opinion on this. Should I end this story here and make a sequel? Or should I just end it here? (probably not going to happen since I still have more stuff planned, but if you think I should end it here please let me know.) Or do you think I should just keep going? I'm just afraid that if I keep going this fic will end up being extremely long. I'd greatly appreciate your opinions. Thanks :)! I thought it would be interesting to put Leo in the same situation that Raph was in in the 2k12 series when he was trying to discourage Leo's belief(and crush) on Karai. Except in this case, Leo will be taking a more active role in attempting to prevent his brother's new relationship. **


	9. A matter of trust

**Attention Readers! **

**This chapter takes place after Raph's injuries have pretty much healed. But don't worry I plan to have a couple of flashbacks in later chapters! Enjoy Chapter Nine and let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Ch. 9-A matter of trust**

A lizard stood alone on a rooftop staring up at the beautiful night sky, her thick, wavy hair billowing gently in the cool winter breeze.

Raphael watched her from above, standing on the roof of a nearby office building. His bandages were almost all gone and most of his injuries had healed. His shell still had some dents and scratches, and he had a small cut on his cheek that hadn't quite healed yet. The red-clad turtle jumped down onto the roof Mona Lisa was currently standing and snuck up quietly behind her.

The mutant girl turned and when she saw who it was she made a run for it, only to be held back when a large, three-fingered hand grabbed her wrist.

"Mona Lisa, please. I'm not going to hurt you. I wanted to thank you."

"Why should you? What could you possibly have to thank me for? Leading you on? Breaking your heart? If anything, I was the one who got you hurt!" She yelled at him, desperately trying to hold back the tears that threatened to run down her cheeks.

"Maybe, but you kept me alive until my brothers got there. Thank you." A long silence passed between them before the turtle whispered quietly. "My friend Casey told me what happened between you and Leo that night. Is it true?" The only thing he got was silence. "Is it true? You were just using me?"

Mona Lisa nodded; eyes lowered, bottom lip trembling slightly as small tears rolled down her face.

"What changed?" he asked.

Chocolate brown eyes stared at him in confusion.

"You wanted to use me against the Krang. If you'd stuck to your plan, you would have left me in that laboratory. What made you change your mind?"

She moved to stand directly in front of him, staring up into his beautiful bright green eyes. "I found out I cared more about you than I did about getting my revenge."

His eyes bore into hers searching for signs of deception, and found none. "Why do I believe you when you say that?" His gorgeous green eyes sparkling in the moonlight, glowing like a cat's.

"Because I'm telling the truth." She stated meeting his gaze, and for a moment Raph could see a reflection of the night sky sparkling there.

The hand that was gripping her wrist finally released it, before taking her hand in his and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I know." The turtle tugged on her arm and pulled her in closer, their faces only inches apart. "I'm going to trust you." He wrapped an arm about her waist pinning her to his plastron. She clung to him, laying her head gently against his plastron.

"And I swear to you, Raphael Hamato, you won't regret it."


	10. Why would she care?

**Important Note*: This chapter is set a week or so before the events of chapter nine.**

* * *

**Ch. 10-Why would she care?**

His injuries, along with Donatello's insistence that he remain on complete bed rest, left Raphael with a lot of time to think things over.

Casey had filled him in on the night's events following his incapacitation and Leo had barely spoken a word to the red-masked turtle since he woke up. In a way that was a good thing because when Raphael had found out about the way Leo threatened Mona…well let's just say that if the eldest turtle had been at home his younger brother would have personally mopped the floor with him, injuries or no injuries. He growled at the ceiling in frustration.

The emerald green turtle had not been surprised to learn that Mona was using him, after all that was what he had suspected all along. However, he couldn't help but feel a little bit…disappointed that she hadn't felt anything more. _Or did she?_

That was the one thing about that night that bothered Raphael Hamato to no end. If Mona Lisa was using him, why would she have saved his life? She could have left him in that laboratory and let the Krang finish him off, heck she could have finished him off herself and no one would have known the difference, but she did neither of those things. Instead Mona Lisa called his brother, from his T-phone no less, told him their location and fought off the Krang until they got there.

_But why would she do that?_ Why would she bother doing all that if she didn't care what happened to him? _She wouldn't_. His mind supplied. _So that means that she does care._

Despite everything that had passed between them the setup, the flirting, the insults, the threats, she still cared enough to save his life. The first time she saved him it could have been a trick, a trap designed to lure him in and gain his trust, but this time? _No, this time it suggests emotional attachment_. Mona Lisa had allowed her feelings for him to get in the way of her plan.

_But that couldn't be right, could it? He was a freak, why would she be interested in him? After all, who could love a walking talking mutant turtle? Why would she care?_


	11. Leonardo's resolve

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter. I figured it was about time I did a chapter in Leonardo's point of view, so please enjoy. I just love writing about Leo's protective side. It's just a little insert short and sweet. Please R&amp;R. Thanks!**

**-Leah by Michelangelo**

* * *

**Ch.11-Leonardo's resolve**

Raphael was out. He wasn't supposed to be. He wasn't supposed to leave the lair but he did. I sat in the dojo polishing my katanas, distractedly. I sighed in frustration. When will my little brother learn that he can't just go running off on his own all the time? Especially since his injuries haven't finished healing yet! What will it take to get Raph to understand the gravity of the situation? He was lucky to be alive.

Donnie said that his shell had actually absorbed most of the impact. Raphael was lucky he hadn't been completely blown to pieces. I almost lost my little brother because of her, because of that _monster_. But the worst part of it all? The worst part was that Raph still stood up for her! Even after he spent almost two weeks on bed rest recovering from his injuries!

Casey said that he was absolutely livid when he found out that I'd threatened her and he's been giving me the cold shoulder ever since. I'd like to see him look me in the eyes and tell me that he wouldn't have done the same! I did what was necessary to protect this family! He would have done the same, shell, he'd done the same when I first became interested in Karai!

_Oh._ My eyes widened in realization. _Could that be it? Is that why he's defending her? Because he sees something inside of her that makes him hope?_ I feel like I've seen my relationship with Karai in a whole new light. No wonder Raph had hated her. He was probably as frustrated with me then as I am right now with him.

I'd always known that Raphael and I were more alike than we realized, but this just took it to a whole new level. If Raph took the same path that I did with Karai…No. It wasn't the same. Karai may have used me just like she used him, but it wasn't the same. Raph got hurt, I didn't. That changed everything.

Mona Lisa didn't deserve a second chance. She couldn't be allowed to get close to Raphael, never again. I'd make certain of it.


	12. You expect me to believe that?

**Hello everybody! This chapter is certainly one of my longer chapters. Took me a while to write it too. But I enjoyed it! This was my first time writing from Don's point of view. Shell, you gotta give every turtle a turn, right? I decided to write from Donnie's perspective because I felt like I needed someone who would offer a slightly different view of Mona Lisa. Someone who could read her a little better. Originally I was planning to use Mikey, but I felt like Donnie would make a little more sense because he wouldn't lighten the mood as much as Mikey. Read and Review! thanks for reading!**

**-Leah by Michelangelo**

* * *

**Ch. 12-You expect me to believe that?**

Leo and Donnie were doing a two turtle patrol of the east side tracking down a canister of mutagen. Raph, Mikey and Casey were on the west side of the city, looking into reports of a monster sighting. They'd been wandering around for about half an hour and they still hadn't found it, though the tracked indicated it was definitely within a half-mile radius of their current position.

The sound of Krang droids made both turtles drop to their knees and peer over the edge of the building into the dark alley below. Both droids stopped and the two turtles could just about make out a quick flash of movement in the shadows. A shot rang out and one of the Krang went down. The other looked around nervously, shooting wildly into the air when a light green tail wrapped around its foot and dragged it down into the dark.

Don turned to Leo who stood with his fists clenched, eyes narrowed, a large frown marring his face. Then, completely without warning, the leader jumped down into the alley, Donatello following a little more cautiously. As soon as he landed the mutagen tracker started going crazy and he looked up just as a lithe reptililian figure stepped into the light.

"I take it this is what you were looking for?" She stated as she held out the canister of mutagen.

"What do you want Mona Lisa?" To a stranger, Leo's tone was calm and firm, but to Donatello it was clipped, hard, controlled, like he was desperately attempting to hold himself back. _Wait…Mona Lisa?_

* * *

_Mona Lisa_…_she's the one that got Raph hurt!_ My eyes narrowed and I took a good long look at her. She was small, shorter than Raph, and muscular, but not buff, just lean and slender. She certainly didn't look very threatening, but then again she had just taken down two Krang bots in less than half-a-minute.

Leo tensed as she took another step towards him, his hands flying to his katanas. He pointed one of them at her. "Don't."

I watched as she knelt down and placed the canister on the ground in front of her, pulling her hands into her lap. "You'd strike me even though I'm trying to help you?"

"We don't need your help." My brother retorted his grip tightening on his katanas as he edged closer swiped the mutagen up with one hand.

I spoke up before Leo did anything stupid. "Leo, we should go. Raph and Mikey might need backup." I could see the anger leaving his eyes as he nodded and sheathed his blades.

We turned our backs to her and started to leave when she spoke. "My feelings for your brother are real, Leonardo."

My older brother wheeled around, hands at his sides, obviously using all his effort to maintain his control. "You expect me to believe that?" he said, control slipping as his tone turned harsh.

She was still in that same position as before kneeling with her arms resting in her lap, her head lowered. In submission. I realized. She's submitting herself to his judgment. "No. But you should."

Leo tensed. "Why?"

"Because it's the truth." It wasn't until then that she looked up and I finally got a good look at her face or more specifically her eyes. They were a deep chocolaty brown that seemed to radiate a certain warmth and depth of emotion. But it wasn't her eyes themselves that made me stare, it was the way they shone. They practically glowed and for the first time that night I realized what she was here for: redemption. Not forgiveness, no, she knew that Leo would never truly forgive her for what happened to Raph, but she risked a fight just so that she could get it all out in the open. Whether we choose to believe her or not. I have to admit, I was impressed. It was certainly an honorable act. Leery as I was about her intentions, I found myself inclined to believe her.

"You used him." Leo growled.

There was ashort silence before she spoke quieter, more hushed. "While I admit that those were my original intentions…"

"That's all there is to it." Leo turned around once more starting to walk away, but she wouldn't have it.

"No it isn't!" She shouted, losing her calm for a moment before she took a deep breath and continued evenly. "Things change. I changed. I…liked him. He swept me off my feet." The last phrase was barely audible and at that moment my mind was made up.

"I believe you." I stated softly.

Mona Lisa's gaze snapped up in shock, obviously not expecting that. Her eyes studied me for a few moments before returning to the ground. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I answered, trying my best to ignore the betrayal that flashed in my older brother's shocked expression.

Leo stepped over and handed me the mutagen. "Go home Donatello."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What? No! Leo, we need to listen to what she has to say!"

"Go home Donnie, I'll take care of it." He stated calmly, a little to calmly for my taste.

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me, Leonardo. I'm not leaving until I hear what she has to say." I replied just as calmly. Leo backed down and I did a mental victory dance. _I won a fight with Leo!_ I thought to myself, before returning to the problem at hand. I turned back to the mutant girl, who was now smirking at my older brother. _I can definitely see the personality similarities._ I thought to myself as I pictured Raph standing here smirking at Leo in much the same manner.

Leonardo turned and glared at her. "I'll hear what she has to say." He said to me, then he addressed her, "But under no circumstances will I believe a word you say."

"I'm not asking you to." She replied.

"Say what you want and get it over with."

"As I already said, you are right in your assumptions that I originally intended to use him. But the next thing I knew, it had become so much more than that. It became an adventure, something new and exciting, every time we met I never knew what to expect. And then…"

"And then?" Leo prompted impatiently, which earned him a glare from the girl on the ground.

"And then I kissed him." She was silent for a few moments before continuing. "I became aware of the depth of my feelings and I was terrified. I panicked and went into hiding for a week. I tried to ignore what had passed between us, tried to forget everything. But I couldn't. I had to see him again."

"He got hurt."

"We all make mistakes." Mona Lisa stated staring up at them. "Mine was taking him with me that night. I suppose he told you what happened?"

"No." Leo said, unable to hide his annoyance with his little brother for not doing so.

From the look on her face, I guessed that that wasn't what she was expecting to hear. "We were doing well. We'd successfully infiltrated the building and began fighting the krang. The two of us were winning, until a Krang with a missile launcher showed up. I didn't see it until it was too late. When he pushed me out of the way and took the missile himself…my world fell and crumbled around me. The battle, my revenge on the Krang, none of it mattered anymore. Everything faded into the background and Raphael became more important. You keep accusing me of using him, of not caring: do you really think I would have called you, told you where we were, and proceeded to guard him with my life until you arrived if I didn't care?"

"Are you finished?" Leo asked, his deep blue eyes turned cold and impassive.

"For now." Mona Lisa replied as she pushed herself up off the ground and walked past us, vanishing in the dark shadows of the night.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know! :)!**


	13. Confrontation

**Hey guys, Leah here. Sorry this took a while, I had to figure out where I was going with this. This is definitely not the chapter I had planned. I started where I had planned it out and it somehow ended up totally different from what I had expected. But I loved the idea so much that it ended up writing itself in! Please Enjoy! Read &amp; Review. Thanks guys!**

**-Leah by Michelangelo**

* * *

**Ch.13-Confrontation**

By the time they got back to the lair Raph, Casey and Mikey were there waiting for them. The red-masked turtle approached them with his arms crossed over his plastron. Raphael frowned at his purple and blue-clad brothers, sensing something was up. "What took you so long?"

"Took a while to find the canister." Leo answered.

Green eyes narrowed at his older brother. _Leo always was a lousy liar._ "Cut the crap, Leo. What happened?"

"We ran into someone." The leader admitted reluctantly, attempting to shield his brother from the truth. But the brief flash of anger that surfaced in his deep blue eyes gave it away.

"What did she tell you?" Raphael asked, his bright green eyes staring straight into his older brother's.

Leonardo broke the intense gaze and stared at the ground, determined not to answer. Casey and Mikey looked at each other nervously as the tension in the room grew so thick it could be cut with a knife. Donatello looked from one older brother to the other before speaking. "Everything. She told us everything."

Raph turned to his immediate younger brother in surprise, while Leo scowled at him. "How can you be on her side?" He asked with frustration.

"How can you not be, Leo?" Donnie yelled back, making the others exchange glances. _A fight between Leo and Raph? Totally normal, happened all the time. A fight between Donnie and Raph? Also normal, though a little less common. A fight between Donnie and Leo? Now that was totally **not normal**. _

"She hurt **my** brother!"

"I believe her! And he's as much my brother as he is yours!" Donnie's raised voice echoed through the room and there was a moment of silence before he continued at normal volume. "She came to us and told us the truth, even though she knew we wouldn't believe her. She admitted she made a mistake. And despite what happened you have to admit that she saved his life." He paused and sighed at his eldest brother's stubborn expression. "She came to us on her knees, yet she didn't beg for forgiveness. She asked for judgment, for punishment. She was submitting to us, Leonardo. It was an act of honor."

"What would she know about honor?" Leo sneered.

Raph bristled and tensed, fists clenching at his sides as he answered, "A shell of a lot more than Karai."

Leonardo's eyes were on fire as he turned towards Raphael. Casey and Mikey gulped at the murderous expression on his face. The eldest leaped at his brother, forcing Raph on the defensive. It was Leo who threw the first punch, which his brother blocked expertly.

"Yame!" A voice rang through the air. All the turtles tensed as their father glared at his two oldest sons. "Stop this right now. Both of you."

The leader and the hot-head pulled away from each other, Leo with a guilty expression on his face. "Sensei, I can explain-"

"No, Leonardo, I have heard enough." The rat sighed and approached the blue-clad turtle. "Leonardo, I know you have always been very protective of your brothers. You and Raphael get particularly aggressive when someone threatens our family. I know that you are trying to do what you think is best, and as leader your sworn duty is to protect your brothers. But you cannot allow anger to cloud your judgment. To be a great leader is to value the opinions of others and use them in making your decisions."

Leo stared at the ground, feeling slightly ashamed. "I'm only trying to protect my family sensei."

"I know, but I'm afraid that this is not your decision to make, my son." Splinter put a hand on his son's shoulder and Leonardo looked away, defeated.

The human-turned-rat faced his second son, who stood with an unreadable expression on young face. "Raphael." Splinter put both hands on his strongest son's shoulders and looked directly into his bright green eyes. "Whether or not we can believe this girl is telling the truth is up to you. However, keep in mind that if you choose to trust her, you take upon yourself responsibility for her actions. Any betrayal on her part will be no one's fault but your own. Think it over carefully."

"I have Sensei, and I am prepared to take full responsibility…I too have heard what she had to say." The turtle brothers stared at him in shock, Leo especially. Splinter nodded in understanding, not the least bit surprised by that bit of information. "As you said, Sensei, it's my choice and I choose to trust her. But I do not forgive her because there is **nothing to forgive**."

The others listened with confused looks on their faces, while the fatherly rat remained silent. "Explain, my son."

"What happened that night three weeks ago my choice." Raph stared into his father's eyes with a conviction that never wavered. The rest of the clan perked up with interest, even after his recovery Raphael still hadn't said a word about what had happened, and right now he was about to come clean. The red-masked turtle sighed and lowered his gaze. "I went with her to spy on the Krang facility. We engaged them, and we were doing well. Kicking major shell, watching each other's backs. When I saw that Krang with the missile launcher…" Raph's voice went soft, the way it always did when he was worried or upset. "I knew there was no way that she'd see it in time. But I had to do something! So I jumped in, pushed her out of the way and took the missile myself."

The turtle looked back up into his father's gaze, green eyes filled with a sense of duty and concern that Splinter had never before seen in his temperamental son. "As you always say, Sensei, we must all bear responsibility for our actions. The choice to take the hit was mine, and mine alone." He stated, the last phrase directed at Leo, before turning back to the old rat. "I have chosen to trust her, Father, and if she betrays that trust I'll take full responsibility."

* * *

**(Splinter's POV)**

I nodded my approval and returned to the dojo to meditate over what had been said, while my sons stood in silence, staring first at their brother and then at me as I left the room. I knew that this would not be the last time they had this argument, but at least it would be over for now.

I sat down and lit a single candle, placing it on the mat in front of me as I closed my eyes and surrendered to my thoughts.

_Tonight I saw something in Raphael's eyes that I have never before seen. Instead of a raging fire, his eyes reflected a cool cascading stream. Tonight I finally saw the maturity I have been trying to provoke for years, a mere glimpse of what he could truly become. _

_My second son has always bore the weight of the world on his shoulders. Even when they were little, I did my best to give them the type of life they desired, but for Raphael, it was not enough. Always longing for something that he could not have: a life above. _

_Unlike his brothers, Raphael needs the city as much as it needs him. He belongs there in a way that his brothers do not, and probably never will, understand. My son has always been a protector of the innocent, and especially his family, not unlike his older brother. But his temper turned his protective nature into a unique form of aggression, a mask that he could hide behind to push the others away from what Raphael had convinced himself that no one would ever understand. _

_His need for release became more and more common and I allowed him to pull away a bit. I gave him some of the freedom his heart had desperately desired. The city above was Raphael's home, and the streets were his playground. By the time I had come to accept the fact that my second child needed more freedom than his brothers, he began to change. _

_Having relations with the human teenagers April O'Neil and Casey Jones had finally allowed him to open up a little more and I once again began to see the soft, caring and emotional side of Raphael that he had been so reluctant to embrace. _

_But now…this was something very different._

_This time something within him changed. When I listened to my son's confession and saw the expression on his face I realized that he was finally starting to become the turtle I knew he was destined to be. Raphael had finally learned the value of trust, responsibility and compassion. For a moment I did not see the rebellious temperamental turtle I had once known. Tonight, I saw Raphael Hamato for the first time. My son as he was meant to be, what he would become once his restless heart was finally at peace. And I realized this girl could either be the making of my son…or if things go wrong, his inevitable destruction._

* * *

**And there you have it! The thirteenth chapter! And they say thirteen is an unlucky number! This is one of my personal favorite chapters in this story so far. L8ter guys!**


	14. Mona, Meet Mikey

**Hey guys it's me! This is my first time writing completely from Mikey's point of view, and man is it crazy! I almost went off on a tangent of Mikeyness on three separate occasions. Also I love the idea that Mikey and Raph are really close and I've used it many of my fics. This one is no exception. Enjoy the Mikeyness! Please let me know what you think, I haven't had much feedback and I'm getting worried. I really would like to know what you like and dislike (hopefully more like, but I'm open to constructive criticism.) Thanks!**

**-Leah by Michelangelo**

* * *

**Ch. 14-Mona, Meet Mikey.**

**Mikey's POV**

Contrary to what my brothers think, I'm not an idiot. Even if am a little different. By hey, this for you haters out there, Different is Awesome! Hence the fact: I am awesome. Okay, okay I gotta get back to the point. My mind briefly registers the fact that I'm laying on the couch watching Super Robo Mega Force, but I'm too distracted by the fight that happened earlier this evening.

Dude! I was nervous enough when Leo came home with this giant frown on his face and the whole 'I must contain my anger' thing going on.

You know for a second there, I was actually starting to think that Leo was gonna pound Raph into the ground for that crack about Karai. _Geez, and we thought Raph had anger issues_. Ever since this whole Mona Lisa thing a couple o' weeks back, Leo's totally gone into mother hen mode, not to mention the automatic super protective mode that goes with it. Don't get me wrong, my big bro's always been way over-protective, but this is taking it to a whole new level. It also doesn't exactly help that he's pushing us all a little harder these days, which of course turns Raph into a very grumpy turtle which leads to more fights, and round and round the maypole we go!

I honestly have no idea who to side with on this thing. I mean, I'm a cool sort of guy, forgiveness is divine, you know what I mean? But this time…I just don't know.

Raph and I have always been close. Closer than most people might think. I mean, sure he's always teasing and insulting me, but I know that's just his way of showing that he cares. Raph is actually one of the biggest softies in existence. All I have to do is give him the puppy face. And it works! But he usually slaps me anyway, for good measure. _Wait-No Mikey you're getting off topic again! What was I talking about? Oh right. _

Mona Lisa. We only found about her a couple of weeks ago, but Leo told us that she and Raph had been meeting for a while before that. Leo said that we couldn't trust her, that she used Raph and was responsible for getting him hurt…But after what Donnie said earlier, I'm not so sure. Don's a pretty level-headed guy, not to mention smart. When he's got a problem he looks at it from all angles and finds the best solution.

But I can't exactly judge for myself until I meet her. Seriously, I just don't do profiling. I gotta meet the person, talk to em a little, watch them for a little while and see how they interact with others that sort of thing, and then I form an opinion. Now that Donnie, Leo and Casey have already met Raph's girlfriend—_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Raph's girlfriend?! That sounded so weird!_—_No, not now! Focus Michelangelo, focus!_

I'm the only one who hasn't met her yet. That's not fair! Why did they get to meet her and not me?! It's almost twelve o'clock. I should head to bed so I'm not too tired for training tomorrow. No just one more episode, one more episode, one more ep..i..so…de….

I woke up when I heard the shuffling of feet in the lair. I leaned up and peeked sleepily over the back of the couch. _Oh it's just Raph sneaking out._ I began dozing off again before doing a double-take. _Raph sneaking out?! He's not supposed to do that! Oh man, Leo's gonna be so pissed!_ _Well, maybe he'd go easier on Raph if he knows he wasn't alone. Hm. Oh! And I might get to meet Mona Lisa!_ I thought excitedly. I jumped up grabbing my nunchucks up off the floor next to the sofa and left the lair hurriedly after my brother.

I made certain to stay a distance, while making sure not to lose sight of my big bro, after all my brother is a ninja. _Then again so am I. We're just too awesome_. Raph headed deep into an old part of the sewer that even I didn't recognize. He headed up out a manhole cover and I followed soon after, sticking to the shadows of the alley.

My red bro headed straight for the rooftops and I followed, ninja stealth. I smirked to myself. Raph ran to the end of the roof, jumping down to the roof of the building adjacent. There was a stairwell, _probably not such a good hiding spot if a human showed up_, and a large water tank. _Bingo_. I jumped over, hiding behind one of the legs of the water tower, peeking around it to get a better view. Raph was just…sitting there? Next thing I knew a dark blur jumped onto the roof a few feet away from my brother.

"You're early." _Whoa, and I thought Karai sounded smooth!_

"So're you." I heard my brother answer. I peeked out a little further from behind my cover, trying to get a better look.

* * *

**Third person POV**

Mona Lisa jumped onto the roof, landing a few feet away from Raph. "You're early." A sudden flash of movement caught her eye. She could just make out the shape of a shadowy figure watching them from behind the water tower's supports.

"So're you." He replied. She approached him and whispered into his ear. "Company at nine o'clock." Raph looked out of the corner of his eye and nodded.

* * *

**Mikey's POV**

I thought I saw Raph's eyes dart towards my position so I pressed myself back up into my hiding spot. Then it was silent. I peeked around the leg of the tower and there was nothing, so I leaned a little further…WHAM! Something slammed into me from behind. I looked up realizing I'd been pinned by the lizard mutant, who was pointing her gun straight at me! "Ah! Please don't kill me!" I yelled.

Her dark brown eyes focused on me and she lowered the weapon, stepping off of me with a look of annoyance on her face. "I assume he's one of yours?" She asked her smooth voice contrasting with a dry stare directed towards the shadows on the other side of me.

My older brother emerged from the darkness, his bright green eyes glowing. "Unfortunately." He grumbled.

"Hey! I'm sitting right here!" Raph rolled his eyes and offered me a hand which I took gladly. "Dude, your girlfriend is wicked fast! I didn't even hear her coming."

Mona looked at my bro, who shrugged. "What're ya doin' here, Mikey?" My brother asked.

"Chillax bro. I figured Leo might go a little easier on ya if he knew you didn't sneak off alone last night…er this morning."

"Michelangelo if you breathe a word of this to Fearless I'm gonna smack-"

I held up a finger before he could continue. "On one condition."

"Name it." Raph replied. _Wow he's never this cooperative at home. _

"I wanna talk to Mona. Alone." My older brother tensed. _He definitely didn't like that idea._ I thought to myself. I expected him to reply immediately, but instead he looked at Mona Lisa and pulled her off to the side. They probably thought I couldn't hear them, but I am a master eaves-dropper. Super hearing kinda comes with being a ninja.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Raph asked, sounding uncertain.

"Sounds to me like you don't have a choice, unless of course you want Leo to find out we've been having secret meetings on the roof." _Hahaha, she sounds just like Raph when he uses his sarcastic voice._

"I ain't gonna do it if you're not okay with it." His voice sounded…worried.

"Is he like Leo or Donnie?" she asked.

"Trust me, Mikey's in a class all his own." Raph retorted and I had to fight the urge to verbally agree.

"Do you think he's mad at me for what happened?"

Raph gave her a look. "Mona, everyone in my family is mad at you for what happened. Don't worry. Mikey may be mad, but he's definitely not the type to hold a grudge. He still acts like a kid." _Hey!_

"Okay."

The two of them walked back over to me. Raph spoke first. "Okay little brother. I'll be waiting down by the manhole cover. You take more than two minutes: I'm going home without you." He jumped off the rooftop and left the two of us alone.

An awkward silence began. I hate silence. "So…how'd you and Raph meet?"

Mona Lisa looked a little bit surprised by the off-color question. "Uh, I saved him from the Krang."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh. And what's your favorite color?" I smiled: she looked really surprised this time.

But she still answered. "P-Pink."

I could tell she was getting nervous so I spoke up. "Hey, chill dudette. I was just asking a question, here sit down." I jumped up and sat on the edge of the water tower, swing my nunchuks lazily before sticking them back in my belt. She followed my lead and sat a few feet away, staring at me like I was crazy. _She's not so bad. Really reminds me of Raph._ "Favorite food?"

"Um, Pizza?" she stated slowly.

My heat exploded with joy and I slid over and wrapped her in a hug. "Yeah boy! You're awesome, girl!" She went completely rigid and I chuckled. _I thought only Raph did that when I hugged him._

"Um, thanks?" The lizard mutant used her hand to pull my arms off from around her shoulders. "You're pretty…unique yourself."

"Aw thanks." I said. Then the mood changed. "Look, all that stuff aside. I like ya. And I want you to know that I'm going to be on your side. But be careful with my bro, girl. I know he's frustrating and temperamental, but he's a real softie at heart. So don't go for him if you don't mean it, okay?" I looked at her, for the first time that night, in total seriousness.

Mona smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "I understand. I really appreciate your support, Mikey. I won't hurt him. I…really like him."

"Awww…" I said. All of a sudden she started blushing, staring at something over my shoulder. I turned to see my brother standing behind me on the edge of the water tank.

"Come on, Mikey. It's time to go."

"Okay." I said disappointedly, jumping back down onto the roof, putting on my pouting face. Raph rolled his eyes and grabbed me by my short bandana tails.

He began dragging me away and I waved. "Bye!"

Mona laughed at us with a huge smile on her face. Raph stopped dragging me for a moment and I turned. My brother was staring at the lizard girl with a grin on his face. And not one his usual smirks or his fakey-fakey smiles. This was genuine. I could tell. I smiled and looked at Mona. She was staring right back at him with a small blush. They broke eye contact. I turned to Raph and waggled my eye-ridges at him. He groaned in annoyance. I looked back up to the water tower, but Mona Lisa was gone. "Man, she'd make a good kunoichi."

"Tell me about it." Raph said.

"How much did you hear?" I said, knowing he knew exactly what I was asking about.

"Enough." He answered, giving me a look that said he heard it all. "You don't have to protect me, Mikey. I can take care of myself."

"I know, bro. Doesn't mean I can't look out for you every once in a while."

"Heh. Yeah. Thanks Mikey." Raph said and I stared at him in shock. _Raph actually thanked me for something?!_ He rubbed my head roughly, his way of showing affection, and took off. "Last one home's a tortoise!"

"Oh, we'll see who the tortoise is, Raph!" I yelled taking off after my big brother with a smile on my face.


	15. Race against time

**Hello out there Readers! There's a lot to take in this chapter, but I didn't want to make it too short so I added some extra Raph and Mona time, Mona's origin story and ended up getting a little philosophical. I just had the inspiration for this chapter last night. By this point, I am seriously coming up with these chapters as I go. So it started with the idea last night and when I got to the keyboard all kind of crazy stuff happened. Anyway, enjoy Raph's semi-panicked point of view! Please read and Review! Thanks for reading me!**

**Leah by Michelangelo**

* * *

**Ch.15-Race against time**

**Raph's POV**

It was three days since I'd last seen Mona and I was getting worried. _Calm down Raph she promised she'd meet you here tonight. That was your agreement. If we start meeting again every night Leo will get suspicious_. But…what if something had happened to her? What if she was out there, injured with no method of contacting him? _I've got to stop thinking like that, I'm getting myself all worked up over nothing. _

_Mona…_We'd been seeing each other for quite some time now. I sensed that Sensei knew about it, as did Mikey, but they kept relatively quiet. As Master Splinter said, the decision was my own, which meant I was pretty much free to do as I pleased when it came to Mona Lisa.

Leo's still mad at her, but I think he's finally accepted that it's none of his business what our relations are. Doesn't mean he won't go after her if he has a chance though, but that's not that big a problem. After all, Mona's a really strong fighter and Leo still has a lot more self-control than me, even when he's angry.

Looking back on all my experiences with Mona, I realize that Mikey was right: _she'd make a shell of a kunoichi._ _Maybe even better than Karai._ She already had the necessary skills: agility, incredible fighting skills and most importantly, a sharp and clever mind. Our last two meetings we'd had sparring matches. _I have to say, even though her technique is a rather raw mix of street fighting and agility, she is one heck of a fighter._ Mona has the ability to observe her opponent, determine their next move based on her impression of them. _Kinda like me._

Contrary to what Fearless might think, I actually size up my enemies before engaging them. _If they're new enemies that is._ The guys we fight all the time like the Krang and the Foot bots, I can jump into the fray no problem because I already know all the best ways to take 'em down. Sparring with Mona? _That's a whole other ball game. _

Like I said before: Mona observes her opponent and uses their weaknesses against them. _As any kunoichi should._ I thought back to our meeting three days ago…

* * *

"Come on, green eyes. Why're you holding yourself back? Afraid I'll beat you too easily?" The light green lizard teased as I continued to remain on the defensive. "What's the matter, Raph? You afraid of hitting a lady?"

"You call yourself a lady?" I retorted and she frowned angrily. Mona jumped into a high kick. I took advantage of the opportunity and went on the offensive. I grabbed her foot just before hit my face, throwing her off to the side and onto the ground. She pushed herself up slowly and I stepped over to her side offering a hand. She looked up at it with a scowl. "What? I won, fair and square."

Her tail flicked out and whacked me unexpectedly and I fell to the ground. The next thing I knew she was right on top of me pinning me down, her knees straddling my hips as she leaned in close to my face. "Who said we were finished?" She smiled playfully.

_Oh she is playing with fire._ I thought. I grabbed onto her wrists, using my superior weight as momentum and rolled over, trapping her beneath me. "Rule number one of pinning somebody in a fight: always remember to restrain the hands." I stated. "I believe I win again." I smirked at the pout on her face. Our eyes widened as we both realized what position we were in. My face got hot and I immediately jumped off of her. I gave her a hand and helped her up, both of us blushing like crazy. "So…good match and all that."

"Yeah, good match." We walked over the building's edge and sat side by side.

"You know, you're a pretty good fighter. Mind my asking where you learned your moves?" I asked in earnest.

"Well, most of it was from experience. Living on the streets of New York City isn't exactly easy and being a mutated freak didn't exactly make people roll out the welcome wagon."

"I hear that."

"The agility comes from my love of gymnastics and acrobatics. My mother was a broadway dancer and my father was a government scientist. They believed in me and encouraged my newfound interest. We weren't very wealthy but my parents scrounged up enough money to get me private lessons. I excelled and quickly became one of their most accomplished students. But aside from the physical attributes and abilities that I had inherited from my mother, I also received my father's thirst for knowledge. By the time I was thirteen I had developed an insatiable interest in physics." She sighed, with a sad frown on her face. "But that life's over now. I've changed. Those dreams have come and gone. It's all in the past…"

I looked at her with sadness on my features. Something dawned on me. "You were…human?"

"Surprised?"

"Not really, the hair kinda gives it away." She grinned and stared into the alley below. "Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." She nodded. "What does it feel like, you know, being…normal?"

"A lie." Mona said quietly.

I looked at her, confused. "Huh?"

"Its all a lie." She looked me in the eyes. "There's no such thing as normal, Raphael. Normal is just a false standard created by others." She whispered, "Everyone's different. Problem is, humans just aren't prepared to see past those differences to the real person underneath. Trust me, I should know."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that ten-year-old girls who study physics all the time don't have very many friends."

I was silent as I stared at her. "You were bullied?" I asked, though something inside of me already knew the answer.

"All the time." She replied quietly.

I looked over at her. She was so beautiful. Her long brown hair was swaying gently in the cool night breeze, the moonlight lighting up her face. Anger began to well up inside of me as I registered her words. "Why didn't you stand up to 'em?"

"For what? Getting them to leave me alone and letting them go prey on some other poor soul?"

That shut me up. I guess that when you put it that way…I probably would have done the same. "Did they hurt you?" I demanded.

"No. I didn't allow them to get that far." When I gave her a questioning look, she continued. "I changed. I began hiding behind a mask. I laid off the science and increased my participation in sports and athletics, got decent grades in all my classes. I became an average teenage girl. For the next three years of my life I was living a lie. And no one even knew the difference."

I have yet to discover her connection to the Krang, but I assume they played a direct part in her mutation. _I wonder if I could worm it out of her somehow._ I mean she definitely does seem to be a little sensitive when it comes to the Krang but at least she doesn't go all crazy eyes like Leatherhead.

"And after that?"

"It had been a long day at school my father picked me up and took me to his lab like he usually did after school on Fridays. I would sit in the corner doing homework while my father conducted DNA experiments. But that day when we walked into the lab the entire place had been ransacked. Equipment was destroyed, chemicals spilt everywhere. We ran in and looked around the devastated lab. Several canisters of Mutagen were stacked in various places around the room. I screamed when a cold hand grabbed me from behind and my father whirled around. There were three Krang in human disguises one of them gripping my shoulder tightly with one hand, the other pointing it's gun directly at me. My dad told them to put me down, that he'd give them anything they wanted if they let me go. They said something about wanting some kind of DNA sequencer that had just been developed. My father asked them how they knew about it."

Mona stopped for a moment, and I tried to take it all in. Then she continued and I listened intently. "They began answering and while they were distracted I took advantage of the opportunity. I reached over to the cage of specimens just to the right of me on the table. I grabbed a lizard in one hand. Unfortunately, the Krang restraining me noticed. I threw the lizard in its face and it shot wildly into the air, my father tried to help but one of the Krang flung him into the wall, knocking him out. The Krang with the lizard on its face was still shooting wildly, one of the shots struck a canister of mutagen on the shelf above my father's head. I screamed and jumped in front of him."

She paused for a moment and turned towards me, seemingly searching my face for something, what, I'm not quite sure. Then she nodded as though she had found what she was looking for and continued. "There was unbelievable pain, particularly from my tail and I collapsed. When awoke my father was still unconscious. I looked down at myself, horrified by what I had become: a monster. I knew that my father wouldn't understand and I didn't want to be the subject of his pity or remorse. I also knew that if I stayed I risked someone wanting to experiment on me. So I did the only thing I could do. I ran and left that life behind me."

* * *

I sighed as I came back from my thoughts. I pulled out my t-phone and checked the time: one o'clock. _Come on Mona, you should have been here by now._ And then it occurred to me: _Mona was late._ Mona Lisa had never been late before. Early, _yes_, but late? When it came to their pre-arranged meetings she was never late. _Something's wrong._ I thought with a sense of dread. A knot formed in my stomach and I swallowed nervously.

I heard soft footsteps behind me and I turned around. Mona! She had the strangest expression on her face. Her eyes were wide, as though she were in shock.

"Raph." She barely managed to choke out, her body bent forwards as she doubled over in pain. The lizard mutant breathed roughly, reaching towards me and I rushed over to her, my heart filled with worry and fear. Her deep brown eyes rolled upwards as she collapsed into my arms. I caught her just in time, laying her down gently on the rooftop.

"Mona…" I said softly as I gently brushed the wavy brown locks from her face.

I couldn't think and I barely breathed as I pressed my finger to her neck and waited for a pulse. Finally I began to feel the soft beat beneath my fingers and I sighed in relief: _alive but very weak_. I pulled her up into my arms and did the only thing I could think of.

I headed straight for the lair.

For a moment I failed to care about what my brothers would think, or what sensei would say. The only thing I could process was that Mona Lisa was hurt, possibly dying. I forced myself to remain as calm as possible: _panicking won't help either of us right now._ I looked down at the frail, weakened form in my arms, her breathing slow and labored, eyes tightly closed as though in pain. Her brow was covered in a cold sweat.

I ran faster than I ever had in my life.

I, Raphael Hamato, was in a race against time. This was a matter of life and death. _And she sure as shell ain't gonna die on me!_


	16. You're not a monster

**Hi! Great to see, er write to you guys! ****! This is the sixteenth chapter phew. It took awhile. Sorry if it's a little over-emotional, I tend to get that way sometimes. This chapter switches points of view. Please let me know what you think, is this chapter too emotional. R&amp;R! **

**-Leah by Michelangelo**

* * *

**Ch. 16-You're not a monster!**

**Leo's POV**

"Raph?!" I exclaimed as my younger brother burst through the entrance to the lair, moving towards the lab at top speed holding an unconscious frame in his arms. It didn't take long for me to realize who it was.

"DONNIE!" he screamed. Mikey looked up at me from the kitchen, his gaze silently asking me if he should try calming Raph. I gestured for him to stay where he was. Raph was acting a little manic right now and he probably didn't even know it.

"Raph, why did you-"

"Shut it, Leo.! Where's Don?" he forced his way into the lab, laying her gently on the examination table. "DONNIE!" Raph yelled again with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, Leo! I don't know what happened, I don't know…but someone did somethin' to her, something happened and she could be—she could be…" Raph spoke a mile a minute, and he was starting to panic. His whole body started to shake and he rambled on. Repeating the same things over and over.

I did the only thing I could do. I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed the back of his shell. I spoke directly into his ear my tone soft but firm. "Raphael, Raphael. Listen to me." His shaking calmed a little. "You're not going to do her any good in this state. She needs you to be calm for her right now." Raph stopped rambling and I smiled slightly. "That's it. Easy." His breathing even out a little and I patted him on the shoulder. "You good?"

"Yeah, but she isn't. Where's Donnie?" His green eyes moved to the figure on the table. "DONNIE!" I winced at the sudden volume.

Don burst into the lab in a panic, breathing like he'd just run a marathon. "Raph! What's going on? I heard your yelling all the way down the tunnel."

"Shut up and examine her!" He growled pointing to the lizard mutant. His anger's starting to get the best of him…

Raph and I, we always get into fights, and I've become accustomed to seeing his fury. What I had seen was a day on the beach next to this. When we fought, my brother and I were never affected by the growls or the glares, but right now he was scaring me. Really scaring me. I'd never seen that level of aggression before. Even from Raph. _Until now._

One quick look at my purple clad brother and I could tell it was affecting Donnie too. _I better get Raph out of here._ I approached him cautiously and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Raph. Let's give Donnie some room."

"No."

"Raph, Donnie can-"

"I said NO!" He yelled hoisting me up by the shoulder strap, his eyes on fire. Raphael saw the fear in my eyes and he let me go. I fell unceremoniously on my butt. He stared down at me his eyes filled with guilt, worry and pain.

"Raph…" I began quietly before Donnie cut me off.

"Can you two take this outside? I'm trying to save someone's life here."

I watched as fear and concern flashed in Raph's eyes. He gave Donnie a reluctant look.

"Raph, I'm telling you: I can work much faster without you here, and time is of the essence." The emerald green turtle nodded abruptly before leaving. I followed closely behind him, giving Don a nod of thanks.

* * *

**Raph's POV**

I went outside the lab and plopped on the couch. The only thing I could think about was Mona. About the time we'd spent together. It all flashed through my mind like in one of those lame tv dramas Mikey likes to watch. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up…Leo. "Leo I'm-"

"Don't Raph. You have nothing to apologize for."

I stared at him in awe, "But I-"

"It doesn't matter Raph. That wasn't you. It was the anxiety ray talking."

I grinned half-heartedly. "You an' yer stupid show."

My older brother smiled back before returning to his usual serious self.

"More like the aggression ray." I stated and he plopped down on the couch beside me giving me a sideways glance.

"Raph-"

"You were afraid of me." I said with a knot in my stomach, my voice sounding croaky. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "Don't lie to me Leo!" I could feel the tears and I held them back. _My own brother…my Fearless brother was afraid of me. I'm a monster._ "I can't take it." I whispered and I felt one of the tears escape. "'M a monster." I said under my breath, but Leo must have heard it because he went berserk. He started shaking me, trying to get me to look at him.

I evaded him until he finally let out a soft sigh of frustration and grabbed my head in both hands forcing chin up. "Raph look at me!"

I did so glaringly, internally afraid of what I would find. My jaw dropped in shock. _Leo was…no, it isn't possible!_ But he was. I just stared. I had no idea what to do.

Leo, my older brother, my leader, my rival, had tears in his eyes. _Leo never cries._ He hadn't cried since we were kids. _Then again neither had I._ _Leo…_ I was about to apologize when he put up his hand.

"Shut up. Just shut up Raph! We need to talk about this and we need to talk about it now. How-how can you think that? How can you think that you're a monster?! Yes, I admit I was afraid for a moment, but that wasn't you. You were under extreme pressure. That's not who you really are. And even if it was, I would never see you as a monster. You, Mikey, Donnie and Splinter mean everything to me. Raphael, you're my little brother and I love you! So don't you ever think that you're a monster. Because you're my little brother and I'll always care about you no matter what!" By the end of his tirade Leo had almost completely broke down. "I can't believe you feel that way about yourself." He whispered. The tears in Leo's eyes escaped and rolled down his cheeks. My older brother pulled me into the biggest hug he'd ever given me, and I returned it, patting his shell gently. "Watashi wa anata wo aishite imasu, ototo." He said quietly over my shoulder. I let my own tears escape, briefly allowing my mask to fall, as I buried myself in the safety of my big brother's embrace.

We pulled away slowly as the moment came and went. I wiped my face and whispered. "Arigato, Onii-san." Leo looked up at me and smiled. I hardly ever use my Japanese 'cause my bros always say that I sound weird.

A fake sniffle caught our attention and we both looked up. "It's a Kodak moment." My youngest brother said, Sensei standing right beside him. Leo and I exchanged embarrassed glances thinking the same thing: _Were they standing there the whole time?_ Leonardo was about to ask when Don came out of the Lab and I jumped to my feet in nervous anticipation.

My purple clad brother looked at me, "I've given her an antidote, she'll live." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "But…" I tensed as Donatello glanced around nervously.

"What is it, Don?" Leo asked and I mentally thanked him for voicing the question.

"It was a while before I gave her the antidote. There's no telling how much damage the poison had done in the meantime."

"So what do we do?" I asked impatiently.

"We wait." Don replied evenly. I moved around the couch and past my brainiac brother into the lab. I looked at Mona. Her hair had been pulled to the side and there was a small bandage on her neck. What was it some kind of injection mark? What could have made it? "This." I jumped at the sound of Donnie's voice. He held out a plastic bag containing a tiny red dart with a black tip. "I analyzed the poison and was able to make a quick antidote." I nodded and pulled up a lab stool. I sat right beside her, crossing my arms on the table and resting my head in them, all the while keeping my focus.

* * *

**Don's POV**

"Um, Raph? There's no telling how long it'll take for her to wake up…you head on out and I'll keep an eye on her." I suggested, knowing he was about to refuse.

"I'm staying with her, Don."

I stared for a moment at the unreadable expression on his face. I frowned in concern. "Look, Raph you need to eat. Go on."

"'M not hungry." He replied without taking his eyes off her.

I sighed, knowing how stubborn my older brother could be. Just as I turned to leave, a quiet call of my name made me pause. _Was that Raph's voice?_ It sounded so…_broken._

"Donnie?" he repeated and I turned around to see bright green eyes staring directly into mine. "Can I stay in here tonight?" I could sense his nervousness. "I just…" Raph looked back to the unconscious form on the lab table, his eyes clouded with worry and fear.

I gave him a sympathetic smile and put a hand on his shoulder. "Of course you can."

I left, closing the lab door behind me only to come face to face with the rest of the Clan.

"How is she?" Leo asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see." I sighed. "Raph's not doing much better." I added, making them all look up at me. I waited for Leonardo to voice the inevitable 'what do you mean' but it never came. I glanced at my eldest brother in time to catch him nod solemnly in understanding.

Leo looked at the closed door of the lab. "Let's just hope she recovers…for his sake."


	17. Everybody Loves Pizza

**Hey guys. Just asking, has anybody been getting the homages to the 1990 movie that I've been throwing into my fics? You know 'eleventh and bleaker', 'it's a Kodak moment.' Anybody? I know its obscure but I enjoy it. It gives me something to think about. It's also kinda fun. Anyway please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Ch. 17-Everybody loves Pizza**

"Hey Mikey, has Raph eaten already?" Leo asked as he contemplated the remaining half-a-pizza.

Donnie was in the kitchen making coffee, half-listening to his brother's conversation. Ever since Don's diagnosis Raph had barely even left the lab. His brothers had taken to making sure that he ate since he refused to leave her side. The orange-clad brother looked up. "Yeah dude, why?"

"Pass me a slice." Leo said, gesturing to the box.

Mikey grabbed it and pulled it in towards his chest defensively. "What?! No way, dude, we have to save it!"

Leo waited for Michelangelo give an explanation. When none came he humored him, "Okay, why do we have to save it, Mikey?"

"In case Mona Lisa wakes up! She's been asleep for almost 24 hours, bro, she's gonna be hungry!"

Leonardo and Donatello exchanged glances before gaving the younger turtle a bland stare. "Michelangelo, we don't even know that she likes pizza."

"Sure she does! She'll love that we saved some for her, bro!"

Donnie rubbed his temples with his hand. _Boy, Mikey could be really dense sometimes._ "Just because we love pizza, doesn't mean that everybody else does."

"I know bro, but its her favorite food so I figured: Why not?" Leonardo's eyes narrowed suspiciously and Mikey realized his mistake. "Oops."

"Okay Mikey, when did you meet her?" Oh no, not the interrogation face.

Michelangelo shut his mouth, trying to resist the urge to tell his brothers. Leo's stare intensified and his mouth filled, the words about ready to burst. Finally the youngest caved and a long run-on string of words poured from his mouth. "Uh, like a while ago. I was asleep on the couch and I saw Raph sneaking out so I followed him and he let me talk to Mona Lisa, you know, one-on-one, sorta. I asked her what her favorite color was, and her favorite food and she said pizza and I was like 'OMG that is so awesome!' and then I warned her not to hurt Raph cause he's a big softie and she said she really liked him. Then Raph came back and grabbed me by my bandana tails and dragged me away!"

The older turtles stared, first at their brother, then each other. _I'll have to ask Raph later._ Leo thought.

There was a loud FWAP as something smacked Michelangelo from behind. "Why'd you tell them, shell-for-brains?" The red-clad turtle asked, not really expecting an answer. He pulled the pizza box from Mikey's hands and began walking back into the lab.

"Hey! You can't eat that, bro! It's for Mona!"

"I know that, you doofus! Why do you think I came out to get it?"

"She's awake?" Donnie asked going into Doctor mode. All three turtles stared at their red-clad brother.

"Yeah, and I think she'll be okay."

* * *

**A few minutes prior… (Mona Lisa's POV)**

I woke up with a quiet groan and found myself on my back staring up a very unfamiliar ceiling. I blinked a couple of times to make certain I wasn't dreaming. I looked around tiredly, my eyes only half open. _What happened? Oh yeah, those things shot me with some kind of poison dart…Where am I?_

My mind was a foggy and I felt light-headed. I tried to move around a little bit when I realized that someone was holding my hand. I looked over. _Raph…_

I smiled endearingly at him. He was seated on a stool by my side, his eyes closed and softly snoring. His hand was wrapped tightly around mine, as though he were afraid I would slip away. Like a guardian angel staying by bedside, watching over me…I smiled weakly, and extricated my hand from his grasp. My dark brown eyes examined his face, so quiet and still, yet with that same wrinkle in his brow and small frown on his lips. I almost chuckled. _He frowns even when he's asleep._ I ran my hand over his head and down the side of his face, making him stir.

Big green eyes opened sleepily. _He looks really cute when he's sleepy._ I thought.

"Hey you." I managed weakly.

He was awake in a flash, and leaned over me. "Mona." He said softly, almost in relief, as he pressed my hand to the side of his face. "Mona." He whispered this time more quietly as he pressed his forehead against mine, staring deep into my half-open eyes. "How do you feel?" he asked hesitantly.

"Like shell." I muttered, but I soon realized that was the wrong thing to say when his face filled with worry. "But I'm alive."

"Thanks to Don, he was able to concoct an antidote to save you."

I nodded. Filing that information away for later. "And thanks to you."

He sighed with a light growl. "No, I didn't do anything. I felt so helpless."

"You got me here in time. That was enough." I looked around again. "Wherever here is." I muttered.

"This is Donnie's Lab. I had to carry you back to the Lair to get you fixed up."

I pulled my hand away gently and held out my arm. Raph looked at it, confused. "I'd appreciate it if you'd give me some help sitting up."

"You just woke up, are you sure it's not too soon for-" he began worriedly, but I cut him off.

"Raph, please trust me when I say that I don't do bed rest well. Just let me sit up a little. I promise I won't go too fast to soon, okay?" His eyes narrowed but he took hold of arm and pulled me up. Raphael did it so slowly and methodically you'd think I was made of glass. Once I was sitting up I looked around, opening my eyes a bit more, feeling more awake. "So," Raph looked at me, "what's a girl gotta do" I paused and he canted his head, "to get some food around here?"

Bright green eyes widened in understanding and he stood, "Mikey was saving some pizza for ya, that okay?"

"Sounds great." I replied.

He smiled and then regarded me seriously, "Don't try anything while I'm gone okay?"

"Oh, I don't know, Raph. I'm feeling so good I might just try running a marathon before you get back." I said sarcastically and he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, brat. I'll be right back." He started to leave the room, before he paused and looked back at me.

"There something you want to say to me, turtle-boy?" I asked playfully.

He grinned but it melted quickly. "Yeah, Mona…I'm really glad you're okay." Concern shone out of those beautiful bright green eyes.

_How sweet._ I smiled at him. "Me too, Raph. Me too." He smiled and left me alone to my thoughts for a few moments.


	18. Peace?

**Sorry it took so long guys, but I have this four thousand word essay to write and its been hard to keep up. Enjoy, please let me know what you think.**

**-Leah by Michelangelo**

* * *

**Ch. 18-Peace?**

The three turtles followed their hot-headed brother into the infirmary aka Donnie's lab. To their very great surprise they found Mona Lisa sitting patiently on the end of the lab table. Raph's eyes narrowed and gave him a look "What? Look, I just don't like being treated like I'm fragile. I'm not about to break just because I was out of it for a little while."

"A little while! It's been almost twenty-four hours girl!"

Mona Lisa's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I guess Raph didn't really fill you in." The youngest said quietly.

The red-masked turtle in question handed the lizard mutant the pizza. Leo and Raph moved off to the side as Donnie did some tests to see whether or not the toxin had been successfully disposed of. Mikey began rambling on about all the stuff that had happened since Raph had brought her home that night. Mona half-listened as she ate her pizza quietly. When Michelangelo mentioned that the red-masked turtle had hardly left her side she smiled and glanced at him. He shrugged, his gaze lowered and his cheeks slightly flushed in embarrassment.

Leonardo noticed, but said nothing. He stood in the corner of the room, watching her in quiet contemplation. Finally, just as she finished the last slice of the pizza, the blue-banded turtle met her gaze. "What happened?"

She rolled her eyes. "I was attacked. I thought that would have been obvious."

"Who attacked you?" Leo rephrased his question in annoyance.

"At least now you're asking semi-intelligent questions." She stated dryly before answering, "I don't know."

"That's a lie." Leo stated with his eyes narrowed.

Raph gave her a questioning glance, feeling slightly ill-at-ease. _If she's lying to Leo, who's to say that she hasn't been lying to me? No, no she wouldn't lie to me without good reason. So she's hiding something from us. Something she doesn't want us to know about, yet clearly puts her in danger. _

She turned towards him with a small smirk. "You're the sharp one, aren't you, sword-boy?" But then Mona turned to Raph and the smile melted off her face.

The red-banded turtle was staring at her. His face was marred by a frown and his expression was tightly controlled. He looked like he was fighting to control his frustration, but for a moment she swore she saw a brief flash of pain in his eyes. "Why are you lying to us—me?" Raph said quietly, his tone mixed with anger, confusion and hurt. Then it turned hard, "More importantly, what are you trying to hide?"

Mona Lisa Moved to stand directly in front of him, taking his head in her hands as she forced him to look her in the eyes. "I'm not trying to hide from you, Raphael. I'm trying to keep you out of it." His bright green eyes stared into hers, still hesitant. "This is my battle, not yours. I'm not dragging you into it." She whispered.

Leo gave her a hard stare. _She's telling the truth._

"I don't know who those guys who attacked me were, but you can bet your shell I'm going to find out."

"That would be most unwise." A new voice echoed through the lab and all eyes flew to the figure in the doorway. The four turtles standing in front of Mona Lisa parted for their father as the old rat approached her. "You do not need to fear me, Mona Lisa." Her eyes widened, "Yes, I know who you are. My sons have had many conversations about you over the past few weeks. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hamato Yoshi, though you may call me Master Splinter. I am Raphael's father."

Mona bowed her head slightly in respect. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Splinter."

"Yes, and the same to you. Though I fear the pleasantries are over and done with. Do not go looking for trouble where none yet exists, Mona Lisa, or you will find yourself in great peril."

"With all due respect, Master Splinter, I can do as I please and I'm not going to let those goons in the black pajamas get away with this." That caught the turtles' attention. All four of them tensed and Raphael looked about ready to explode. Master Splinter lowered his gaze, stroking his beard in thought.

"The Foot." The red-clad turtle growled, desperately wanting to run off and punch a wall.

"The who?" She asked, confused. _How do they know them? Are they enemies? Well, they must be otherwise Raph probably wouldn't look like he was about to kill someone._

"Do you know why they were after you?" the leader demanded.

Dark brown eyes turned to him, "No."

Leonardo's deep blue gaze burned into hers before he nodded. "Fine. But if the Foot are after you, it won't be safe to return to the surface."

Mona's eyes narrowed. "You can't keep me here."

"He can't, but I can." Raph stated.

"Sorry, Raph." She stated evenly as she stood, pushing her way past him. The red-banded turtle grabbed her wrist jerking her backwards. "Don't make me fight you, Raphael, because at this moment I really don't want to."

"You wouldn't dare." Green eyes narrowed and the grip on her wrist tightened.

Michelangelo leaned over towards Donatello and whispered, "Dude, it's like watching a Raph and Leo fight except this time she's Raph and he's Leo." Don gave Mikey a confused glance before returning to the scene in front of him.

"Oh no?"

"No, because I know you. This isn't who you are. You're allowing your stubbornness to get the best of you and its making you lose sight of your better judgment. You are staying here with us Mona. Fighting the Krang that's one thing, fighting the Foot, that's another. The Foot ninja can be incredibly dangerous. You have no idea who or what you're messing with. Once you tangle with the Shredder, there is no going back." The lizard mutant calmed slightly and glanced down at the hand on her wrist. "I trusted you and now I'm asking you to trust me. Please don't get any more involved than you already have. Let me and my brothers take care of it. The Foot are our problem, not yours. For now you need to lay low, keep out of sight. I know that you're better but you still need to recover your strength." The eldest turtle stared at his younger brother in awe. Raphael, his hot-headed brother was actually telling someone to stand down. And at this moment, he was doing a very good job. Leo filed some of the thing his younger brother said away for later use before turning to see the Lizard mutant's reaction.

Mona stared at the ground. There was a long pause before she finally spoke. "You saying I'm weak, Green eyes?"

Raphael smiled. _If she isn't arguing that means she's finally accepted what I was trying to tell her._ "No, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't wipe the floor with you in a sparring match."

"I'd like to see you try." She challenged and his brothers stared at her. _Challenging Raph?_ _She's as crazy as he is!_

"Oh, you will." He smirked. "As soon as you're better." He added, making her pout.

"Why wait? I could fight you any day." Mona Lisa teased.

"Not when you've just been poisoned by the Foot Clan." Raph's brothers watched them with interest. They'd never seen Raph interacting with anyone like this. Despite his teasing tone, they could tell that their brother was genuinely concerned. Master Splinter grinned. They reminded him very much of himself and Tang Shen.

"Why, afraid I'll beat you again?" She smirked at him. The other three turtles stared in shock and Mikey had to resist the urge to burst out laughing. _Raph got beaten by a girl? Hah, this was just too good to be true!_

"Oh, you mean the time I pinned you?"

"I pinned you first."

"Yeah, but I still won." Mona punched him in the shoulder. "Hey!" She laughed at his angry expression. And his face went a little red.

"Hahaha, Raphie's blushing!" Mikey teased.

"MIKEY!" rang out as the second-eldest started chasing the youngest with his fists raised. Michelangelo screamed and the two of them ran out the lab door.

Master Splinter followed, just in case intervention was required and Donatello muttered something about needing coffee. Mona was about to follow when a hand gripped her shoulder gently.

"I want you to know that even though I'm still not ready to trust you, I saw something in the way that you interacted with Raphael today. You make him happy. And despite my distrust, I'm not about to take that away from him. He's grown…incredibly fond of you. He's been so different since you came along, calmer, less aggressive. You can bring out the best in him. I see that now. All I ask is that you be careful with him." He gently lifted his hand.

Finally she turned around to face the eldest of the turtles and met his intense gaze. "So, peace?"

"Peace." He replied and held out a hand, which she took without hesitation.

"I swear, if I hurt him you can be the first to have at me." She said, her tone playful, but her words serious.

They both grinned playfully and the turtle answered. "Trust me, if you hurt him, you won't have a choice." Their gazes met.

"I'm certain." She replied with all seriousness.

The grin melted off the turtle's face as he gripped her hand tightly and nodded. The two of them parted, the tentative pact had been made and Mona Lisa felt as though a great weight had been lifted off from her shoulders.


	19. He did it for us

**So, I'm still writing essays, but I felt like I should try and get something out there, so here you are, again its kinda emotional, sorry, but it has a very interesting end. Also school starts soon, so I don't know how often I'll be updating, but I'll do my best to keep up! Later!**

**-Leah by Michelangelo**

* * *

**Ch. 19-He did it for us**

It was another early morning in the turtle lair, well almost normal…Raphael was sleeping on the couch, naturally he'd allowed Mona to sleep in his room, at least until they could find some suitable furniture for the spare room. Michelangelo cackled and approached his sleeping sibling. He moved silently in front of the sofa with a mischievous smile on his face.

Leonardo walked into the main room from the hall, straightening his mask tiredly. The eldest turtle half-glanced at his little brother, took a few more steps and promptly did a double-take. What is Mikey doing? "Mikey."

The orange-masked turtle put a finger in front of his lips in a 'shh' gesture. The leader could only watch in confusion as his younger brother poked the emerald green turtle, making him shift slightly, before settling down again. Leo raised an eye-ridge. Mikey smiled and pulled something out from behind his back. Are those…ice cubes? Raph is going to kill him when he wakes up! Leo smiled slightly, I'd better be ready to run when he wakes up, or he'll think I was in on it. He watched as Michelangelo was about to drop one of the ice cubes into Raphael's shell.

The freckle-faced turtle's hand was in perfect position when a dark emerald-green hand shot out and grabbed it, making both brothers jump. Bright green eyes flicked open to see who had dared to interrupt his rest. Raphael stared at Michelangelo for a moment, still a little foggy with sleep. Then he saw the ice in his brother's hand and his eyes narrowed dangerously. The red-masked turtle yanked his brother's arm, pulling him down so he was at eye level. "Mikey." He stated calmly, making his younger brother shift uncomfortably.

"Yeah Raph?" the youngest stuttered nervously.

"I am gonna kick your shell." He growled.

"Let it go Raph, it's time to get up for breakfast anyway." Leonardo said, making his brother glance at him questioningly.

The hot-head growled and released his brother's wrist. Michelangelo took advantage of Leo's temporary distraction and ran to the kitchen. "You were just gonna stand there and let him do it?"

"Come on Raph, a little fun won't hurt ya."

"Speak for yourself." He grumbled.

"I see you're up and brooding." A female voice stated from the hall.

The red-banded turtle responded with a dramatic sigh of annoyance.

"Well, good morning to you too." She stated dryly, giving him a brief look up and down, to make certain he was alright, an action that did not go unnoticed by a certain blue masked turtle. With a shrug and sigh, the lizard mutant headed straight for the kitchen where Michelangelo was cooking.

"G'morning." Mikey stated with his usual level of enthusiasm.

"Hey Mikey. Whatcha making?" Mona said as she sat at the table.

"Pizza omelets. Ever tried one?" Mona Lisa shook her head. "They're the bomb. Especially when they're made by yours truly." He took a heroic stance and she chuckled.

"So what's up with Raph, he seemed pretty upset."

"Nah, he's always like that. Don't mind him, he doesn't usually get out of grumpy mode until eight o'clock."

"Not a morning turtle, huh?"

"No, he likes 'em enough, he just doesn't like it when other people wake him up."

"Oh, and who woke him up?" The youngest turtle chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, the other flipping the omelets with a spatula.

"He did." A ruff voice answered as a very cranky red-masked turtle entered the kitchen and plopped dramatically next to Mona Lisa. "Stupid attempted prank, good thing I have good reflexes."

"You were trying to prank him?" Mona said. "Mikey, even you should know better than that."

"Oh he does, but I just need to refresh his memory every once-in-awhile." The older turtle growled.

"Hey where's Leo?"

"He wanted to meditate a little before breakfast."

"Well, go and get him cause it's just about ready." Raph nodded and pushed himself up.

"Get Donnie too. And tell Master Splinter."

"Okay, okay, I'm going."

"I can get Donatello if you want, you know, save a little time."

Raphael glanced at her. "Sure, if you don't mind."

Mona Lisa smiled slightly, "Not at all."

"Thanks." The red-banded turtle said quietly.

Michelangelo stared wide-eyed. _It's going to take a really long time to get used to that._

"He's probably in the lab, spends more time in there than he does in his room."

Mona nodded and headed towards the room she'd woken up in yesterday. The door was open a crack, but she still knocked. No answer. One light green hand pushed the door open and she stepped cautiously inside. It was a force of habit. In her family one of the first things she learned was never to barge into the lab unexpectedly because one never knows what kind of dangerous experiments were being conducted. Once inside, the lizard mutant glanced around for the purple banded turtle, who was nowhere in sight. Mona Lisa proceeded towards the back of the lab where she finally found the turtle, hunched over some kind of invention fast asleep. She smiled and was about wake him when her eye caught the pieces on the table. The light green hands lifted one of the larger pieces from in front of the inventor, making him stir. Mona's focus was on the part in her hands. "Is this a hydraulic servo leg joint?"

Donatello blinked at her with a tired, but questioning glance. "Yes, you recognize it?"

"Yeah, it's the similar to the type we used to use in junior robotics club."

That grabbed the purple-clad ninja's attention and he was now wide awake. "You're into robotics?"

She smiled widely at him, "Shell yes! So what are you building?"

"A new body for Metalhead." Donatello replied automatically, before he realized she had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. He pulled out the blueprints and handed them to her.

Mona Lisa looked them over, taking into account the all the scribbled notes and calculations. "Wow, this is incredible."

The sound of someone clearing their throat made the inventor and the lizard look up. "If you two don't mind, some of us would like to eat our breakfast before it gets cold."

* * *

**(Raph's POV)**

"Breakfast is ready?" Don asked.

I looked at Mona Lisa inquisitively and Donnie followed my gaze, confused.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little distracted." She said meekly with a blush.

_This must be her nerdy side_, I thought, _it's actually really cute. Wait—HUH? What am I thinkin'! _I shook my head and we all left the lab and headed back to the kitchen at a slow pace. The two of them went ahead and talked while followed slightly behind and listened.

"So, how long have you been interested in robotics?"

"Practically as long as I can remember. For a while, I couldn't decide whether I wanted to be a gymnast, a scientist, or a technical engineer. But eventually I settled on physics."

"You like physics too?" Donnie's eyes sparkled with amazement.

She blushed again, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, it was kind my thing."

Donnie smiled brightly, "You are awesome!" he shouted making her slightly uncomfortable.

I noticed and leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "He's just excited cause he's never had a really science friend around her before."

She smiled and we reached the kitchen where the others were already eating. I sat down beside her and Donnie sat on the other side across from her. We all munched away and I could tell that she liked the omelet Mikey made for her.

When we were all done and it was Mikey and Leo's turn to do dishes, Donnie's brown furrowed and I could tell there was something on his mind. Don, myself, Mona and Master Splinter remained at the table while our bros cleaned up. My genius brother looked at Mona in thought before blurting out, "You were human?" All eyes flew to Mona and the room went quiet. I could even feel Leo and Mikey glancing at her from behind me at the kitchen sink.

She tensed almost imperceptibly and her tail twitched. I put a hand on her shoulder and said, "You know you don't have to tell them if you don't want to."

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I watched as Raphael put a hand on her shoulder and whispered something gently into her ear. Even I could tell that the question had made her extremely uncomfortable so instead of expressing my surprise I concealed it masterfully. She turned to my younger brother with a waning smile and shook her head.

"No, you've allowed me to stay here in your home, they deserve to know exactly who they're messing with." The last phrase was said playfully, but the pain and sadness of what she was about to share with us made it flop.

Mona's gaze fell to the floor as she began.

When she finished the room remained silent, and I saw Raph put his hand over hers. I mulled over everything that she had said in my head before I remembered something. "Donnie knows how to make a retro mutagen." Her eyes turned towards me, "It reverses the effects. If we collect enough mutagen-" I cut myself off when I realized that she wasn't responding. The lizard mutant was gripping my brother's hand tightly and her entire body was shaking.

"No." Mona Lisa stated, shaking her head. "No. I don't want to go back. I'm never going back."

We watched Raphael as he pulled her up out of her chair. She stared him in the eyes for a few moments before throwing her arms around his neck as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"It's okay, Mona. You don't have to. It's okay."

"I'm sorry." She sniffled, "I just…I can't face it. Just the thought of returning to that miserable life, never being good enough for others, always having to pretend that I was someone else, trying to be myself when no one else wanted me to be…I can't, I can't pretend anymore, I can't live like that…Never again…"

"Shh, I know. I know." He cooed gently and I could tell that Master Splinter was impressed with how well he was dealing with all of this. _Does she do this a lot?_ I wonder. Raph could be supportive, let's just say he was very good with pep-talks, he could also be gentle, but I had never seen him do anything like this.

He was so warm, so gentle, so openly affectionate that it baffled me. It wasn't that I thought he was cold-hearted. My brothers and I had seen him prove that supposition wrong time and time again. It was the way he opened up for her, the way he allowed her to see that side of him with no second thoughts whatsoever.

For a moment I found myself wishing Raph was more open all the time. But, oddly enough, if he were, I don't think we'd be the same. And I think Raphael understood that. He was the tough one because that's what we needed him to be. We needed someone to slap us around, to challenge us, to encourage us to keep on fighting no matter what. We knew what he was inside, we knew that his emotions ran deeper and more intensely than our own because he had contained them for so long. Now when I look back, I sometimes wonder if he did what he did for us. If he became the tough one for us because he knew we needed someone like that to keep us going.

And I wonder if he ever regrets it.


	20. Until now

**Sorry it took so long guys. Just finished my essays and started school. I've had a lot on my plate and this was a long chapter. Please R&amp;R, let me know what you think!**

**-Leah by Michelangelo**

* * *

**Ch. 20-Until Now**

That morning after breakfast April O'Neil came down to the lair to spend the day with the guys. It was Saturday, so no school today. It had been such a long week, and April was exhausted. But she had to go down to the lair for Saturday afternoon training. April wound her way through the sewer tunnels until she reached the entrance to the lair. As soon as she walked in she had a shock. There was a strange mutant in the lair! April drew her fan and threw it at the lizard-creature. The stranger whirled around catching the weapon between her fingers, only inches away from her face. The mutant lunged, knocking April to the ground. The red-head screamed and the sound of running feet filled the lair before the turtles and their sensei burst into the room.

"What the Shell?" said the youngest.

"What is going on in here?" Master Splinter yelled.

Raph looked at Mona, his expression a mixture of pride and confusion, "You two having a catfight?"

Mona glared at him, "I was just on my way to the dojo minding my own business when this…girl shows up and throws this bladed fan right at my face!"

The red-masked turtle's eyes widened with surprise before narrowing and looking down at April. "Is that true?"

"Well, how was I supposed to know you had another mutant living with you?"

"What, you just though that we would let a stranger into the lair?" Mikey asked jokingly.

"Uh-Mikey, she kind of is a stranger. I mean, no offense Mona, but we don't know all that much about you." Donnie added.

"No way, bro. Mona Lisa is totally cool." Mikey said putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her towards him. The orange-clad turtle smirked when he heard his hot-headed brother's quiet growl.

"In case the four of you haven't noticed there's something important that we need to do." The eldest spoke up at last.

All four of the mutants turned to him. "First and foremost, Mona back up and let April stand." The lizard mutant looked down at the human with her eyes narrowed before backing off slowly to stand next to Raphael. The red-headed teenager watched them with interest.

The red-masked mutant turned to the brunette and whispered, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Shaken, but not stirred." She said playfully and Raphael rolled his eyes.

Later that day, Master Splinter approached the lizard mutant where she was sitting on the couch next to Raphael watching Super Robo Mecha Force. "Mona Lisa, you are more than welcome to participate in afternoon training. I take it from the conversation at breakfast that you and Raphael have sparred together before."

"I would be honored to join you, Master Splinter." She stood, giving him a small bow of respect. The four turtles and April O'Neil headed into the dojo.

"Very well. The first match shall be between you and April."

Raphael looked slightly uncertain, "Umm, Sensei? Are you sure you should have her fight April?" All eyes turned to him, including April's. "I mean, it's just that…Mona's had a lot more experience, that's all. And she already beat April once today."

"Do not attempt to predict the outcome of the match Raphael."

"Hai Sensei."

April and Mona stood across from one another in the dojo. Their eyes locked. April lunged and Mona Lisa dodged. Despite April's improvement in hand to hand combat, Mona's speed and agility made it much easier for her to get hits in. Soon April was lying on the ground, the lizard mutant staring down at her with a smirk.

"Donatello." Their sensei nodded towards Mona Lisa.

"Sensei, are you sure about this?" Splinter raised an eyebrow, "I mean, you basically want me to hit a girl?"

"Yes." The rat nodded.

"But…"

"If you do not you will find yourself loosing very quickly."

Donatello still looked nervous, so Raph took the opportunity to poke fun at his little brother. "Don't worry Don, if she can stomach some of my best punches, then you and your stick are already outmatched."

The techy turtle glared at his older sibling and Raph smirked.

The two mutants moved across from each other. The lizard girl smiled and dropped into a ready position, this one was very different from the one she'd used with April. Donnie took a deep breath and went on the offensive. He held his staff up high and spun it, gaining momentum for a downward strike.

Mona dodged and gripped it, but Don spun it and loosened her hold. From there the lizard mutant remained mostly on the defensive and out of reach. The purple-banded began getting frustrated. His brown eyes narrowed and as soon as he was within range he swung, throwing her backwards into the wall with a loud thud. She doubled over slightly and Donnie's eyes widened in shock at what he'd just done. He ran towards her worriedly, "Mona, I'm so sorry are you oka-"

Leonardo looked at Raph, expecting to find his younger brother looking concerned or angry, but instead the younger turtle displayed neither. _In fact if I didn't know any better I'd swear he was…yes he was._ Raphael was sitting calmly in his place, body relaxed, his lips curving slightly into his signature 'I know something that you don't' smirk. Leonardo raised an eye-ridge but turned back to the fight.

The lizard mutant's hair shadowed her face, concealing her smirk. As soon as the brainiac was close enough she lashed out taking his legs out from under him with a sweep of the leg. She pinned him in place by putting a foot on his plastron, bending down to hold her tanto to his throat.

"Michelangelo." Mona backed away and let Don move off to the side.

"Yeah boy!" The youngest turtle jumped up, wasting no more time. The two of them fought for quite a while, but the end result was the same. Michelangelo was fast and agile, but he just couldn't predict her swift gymnastic infused fighting style.

"Leonardo." The two eldest turtles looked up, surprised.

"Um, Sensei, don't you mean Me?"

"No, Raphael. You are the only one of your brothers who has faced her in combat before. You have an advantage that they do not."

"Hai Sensei."

Leonardo drew one of his katanas and Mona her tanto. She had selected it herself before they had begun. An interesting choice, not very useful until you were going in for the kill. Until now she hadn't even bothered removing it from its sheath. This time she moved first, their blades meeting with a sharp clang. Knowing she wouldn't be able to hold so she dropped and leg-swept the eldest turtle, catching him off guard. Leonardo lost his balance for a moment, but quickly regained his footing. Her fighting style was very similar to Raphael's, mostly spur of the moment precise strikes. Hard but well-disciplined. Blue eyes narrowed and he lunged towards her with a slice of his katanas. She countered as best she could with the small blade. Before doing something he hadn't expected.

Mona Lisa jumped high into a back flip, landing on one of the branches of Master Splinter's tree. The lizard disappeared among its dark boughs. Leo lifted his katanas slightly closing his eyes and heightening his senses. The ninja turtle's dark blue eyes snapped open and he whirled around their blades meeting with a clang. Mona Lisa smirked her tail swept around grabbing the older turtle's foot. His eyes widened in surprise, but it wasn't powerful enough to knock him over. Just enough to break his concentration. She took advantage of the opportunity and lashed out, bowling him over, his katanas falling to the floor on either side of him. The forest green turtle felt the cool blade against his neck as she lowered into a striking position.

Donatello and Michelangelo stared in shock. _Leonardo was beaten by a girl?! No way!_

"Yame!" Splinter watched as Leonardo slowly stood after she moved away, tanto in hand. "Raphael."

Raph smirked and stood across from her in ready position with his sais in hand. Mona looked at him for a moment as they circled each other. Then she smirked.

She sheathed the tanto back into her belt, and Raph looked at her questioningly, "What's the matter? Ya done with weapons training now?"

"No, I just know I don't need them with you."

"You wanna go hand-to-hand, that's fine with me." He twirled his weapons and stuck them into his belt. "After all, it'll be a fair fight."

"And I thought that going hand to weapon was making it fair…for you." Raph's eyes narrowed as they circled each other, searching for the perfect moment to strike. She smirked and darted forward and jumped into the air. Raphael swept to the side as she descended upon him, barely avoiding a foot in the face. The red-masked turtle landed a few solid hits to her stomach and side. Mona Lisa stumbeled back slightly from the momentum of his blows before she countered.

The turtle brothers stared…Understanding the enemy, sensing and predicting their next movement could mean the difference between life and death. Sensei had often told them that by possessing the right thinking, a warrior could move with the fluidity of water. The three of them, with the exception of the eldest, were never inclined to believe it. _Until now._ Raph and Mona were completely in tune with one another. Their perception and understanding of each other was their beat, their movements, a dance.

They were too evenly matched. One's attempt to make a decisive blow would be immediately overturned by the other as the match went on. _So now it comes down to which one can be the most spontaneous._ Leo thought as he watched carefully. His eyes widened just a little as he realized something. He focused in on his younger brother's movements. _Raph is usually a lot more lazy with his form._ I've never seen him fight like this before. Deep blue eyes watched as the emerald green turtle performed a kata, that just this morning Master Splinter had been berating Raphael on for his poor form, with an accuracy and precision that perturbed him older turtle. _I spend months in the dojo training for that kind of perfection and Raph can just bust it out whenever he wants?_

But as the fight continued, Leo began to realize that it wasn't all Raph's decision. _It's also her. He knows that she'll look for any in that she can find to take him down, and he's not about to allow his form to make him lose the match._ _I wonder…is this what Raph and I look like when we fight? No. This was different. I can never truly read my brother during a fight. I can make assumptions, but the red-masked turtle can and has often proved those assumptions wrong because his intentions are always a mystery. It's just Raph's style. No one, save the hot-headed turtle himself knows where the battle will end up. _

_Until now._

_Mona Lisa could see straight through him in a way that me and my brothers can't, and she knows it. More importantly, Raphael knows she knows it, and he knows she's going to use it against him. That's why he's at the top of_ _his game: because he can't afford to be anything less._

Leo's eyes narrowed, despite the valiant effort Mona Lisa was steadily losing ground. The battle will be over soon.

The lizard mutant drew the tanto and thrust it directly at her opponent. Raph jumped back, his reflexes true to form as he avoided the path of the blade.

Leonardo's breath hitched. That stab was aimed directly at the red-clad turtle's chest. The leader stared as the moment seemed to slow, Raphael jumping back and out of reach at the last possible moment. Leo let out a gently sigh of relief. If Raph hadn't made it out of the way in time…

Raphael grabbed her wrist, and Leo's eyes narrowed. This is it. The red-masked turtle wrestled the blade from her grasp and it clattered loudly to the floor. Raph struck using the butt of his sai to knock her in the stomach, sending her slightly backwards and losing her equilibrium. Raphael bowled her over and pinned her to the ground, his sai pointed right between her eyes.

"Yame!"

"Well done." She told him, and Raph suddenly realized how close they were. If I lean in I could just…Bright green eyes widened as he realized what he had almost done. His cheeks flushed as did hers.

Michelangelo elbowed his older brothers, wiggling his eye-ridges as he nodded his head at the couple. Leonardo saw the blush on his younger brother's face and he grinned.

"Um…Sorry." Raph said as he jumped up, offering Mona Lisa a hand. She took it and he pulled her up.

"Well done Raphael." Both mutants jumped as Master Splinter appeared behind them.

"Sensei." Raph groaned.

"I am very proud of you, my son. You fought like a true warrior. And you, Mona Lisa, your agility and gymnastic abilities make it easy for you to avoid attack. I think that you would make a very good kunoichi, a female ninja. You already have the most important aspects: a sharp mind, and the power of deception, your technical knowledge is considerable, and yet you do not overthink your course of action. I would like to train you, but you would need to remain here with us."

Raph was all smiles until he saw the look on Mona's face. "Mona…?"

"I'm sorry, Raph. I'd love to but I can't. The Krang-"

The turtle took hold of her arm. "Mona Lisa, you won't be able to go up until we know exactly why the Foot are looking for you. You can't keep tangling with the Krang, you could get hurt and if the Foot find you. Mona Lisa…please." The please was said quietly and Raphael's bright green eyes glowed as he stared down into hers.

The teenage mutant lizard looked into those beautiful eyes and she threw her gave to the floor. Mona could feel his hand softly grab her wrist. She thought about everything he'd done for her. The Krang missile, carrying her back to the lair, comforting her in the kitchen…My guardian angel...

"I'll stay. I'll stay and train with you."

_Yes, I'll stay. And I'll do it for Raph. I'll do it for him because no one has ever treated me like this. I've never felt so happy, so alive. Until now. _


	21. First Second First Second First!

**Hey guys! How are you doing? School just started, so I've been busy, but I just had to get this chapter out to you guys! This is a very exciting chapter! This chapter was not planned. I had no idea it would end the way it did, the end honestly wrote itself. Have fun and enjoy! Read &amp; Review!**

**-Leah by Michelangelo**

* * *

**Ch. 21 First Second First Second First!**

It had now been three days since Mona had officially moved in with the turtles. She had settled in quite nicely and was doing really well in training. The turtles had stayed underground for the last couple of days. Now that Mona was back to her usual self and now more or less a part of the family, Master Splinter had finally allowed them topside. Mona Lisa and Raphael were in the main room. The red-clad ninja was ready to go and just waiting for his brothers.

Mona was nervous. _Something was wrong_. She could feel it in the air like a foreboding presence. Something was going to happen and it was making her nervous. "Raph, I'm really not so sure you should go."

"Come on, Mona, stop worrying. Everything's gonna be fine."

The mutant lizard gave him a skeptical look. "Raph, I'm telling you I feel like something's wrong. Something bad is going to happen, Raph, and I don't want you—any of you—getting hurt."

The red-masked ninja put a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "Mona Lisa, I promise you: I'll be fine. We'll be fine. I promise."

Mona put her arms around his neck and pulled herself up against him. She nuzzled her face into his neck and he wrapped his arms around her. "Raph."

Neon green eyes looked down at her. "You okay?"

"Be careful." Her dark brown eyes locked gazes with him.

Raphael smirked at first, but it melted off his face as he stared into her beautiful face filled with concern. "If it means that much to you."

She took his face in her hands, "You mean everything to me." The brunette lizard pressed their beaks together. Raphael stiffened at first before reciprocating. He ran a hand along her cheek gently before running his fingers through her hair. The kiss was soft at first, slowly growing more passionate.

* * *

Michelangelo walked in just as Mona Lisa leaned in and kissed his brother. His eyes widened and he let out a loud "Aww…" with little hearts in his eyes. The orange-clad ninja ran off and the two were alone once again.

Raph wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her closer, never breaking the kiss. Michelangelo returned, with his older brothers in tow and pointed at the couple. "Isn't it adorable? Their first kiss…"

* * *

The two mutants pulled apart and Raph turned his head slightly towards him. "Second."

"First." Mona said.

Raphael looked at her in confusion before arguing. "Second."

"First." The three other brothers looked from Raph to Mona as they bickered back and forth.

"I seem to remember you kissing me on the rooftop." Raph said. Leo nodded, that was one of the nights he'd been watching them.

"Doesn't count."

The red-banded turtle raised an eye-ridge. "Why not?"

"Because…" Mona used her arms around his neck to pull herself up against his plastron. "You didn't kiss me back." She pulled away, letting her finger trail down his arm, rubbing his hand softly as their eyes met, the unspoken words being exchanged between the two: Be careful.

The female mutant sauntered away, Raphael watching her leave with a soft smile on his face.

"You ready?" Leo asked after a moment.

The red-banded ninja turtle turned to his older brother and nodded with a smirk.

"Then let's go."

* * *

The four of us were off. It had been almost five days since our last patrol and we'd been getting edgy. Especially Raph. Despite Mona's presence my red-masked brother had been having trouble controlling his anger without the added release of his everyday nightlife. Earlier today Mona had said something about a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen. _She wasn't the only one._ My gut instincts were telling me that we were walking into a trap but we'd only been on the rooftops for five minutes. I looked over at Raph, who instead of being the caboose, was running at the head of the group tonight. "Raphael, be on the lookout. Don't jump into to anything." My younger brother turned back at me and nodded. For the first time in months I felt he was actually listening to my orders. Raphael proceeded slower than usual towards the next alleyway and looked down. All of a sudden he jumped back, gunshots ringing through the air.

My red masked brother back-flipped and landed in a kneeling position. We all ran to him frantically. I bent down in front of him looking into his slightly stunned green eyes. "Raph. Raph. Raph!"

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"What did you see?" Raphael just looked at me still a little bit slow from the shock. I slapped him on the cheek lightly and he snapped out of it.

"Dragons. Purple Dragons…with guns." He said, slightly breathless.

I drew my katanas and edged carefully towards the alley, jumping down onto a shadowy fire escape across the way. The Dragons had moved down the alleyway slightly. I could feel more than see my brothers jumping down beside me. We climbed slowly down to the ground and began approaching them from the darkness.

"Do you think those big green freaks are gone?"

"I don't know. I think I hit one of 'em."

I hid behind a dumpster when a cat popped its head out. I stared at it for a moment. _Oh no_. The cat jumped down, knocking some smashed cans into the alley. The two Dragons whipped around and shot in his direction. I jumped behind the dumpster and pressed myself up against the wall. The Dragons came closer and I closed my eyes and gripped my katanas tightly preparing for the final stand.

A shout from further down the alley made them turn away at the last possible moment. "Hey Dragons! You want me, come and get me!"

_Raph! _

The Purple Dragons ran towards my brother with their guns ready to fire. Raph grabbed a trash can lid and chucked it at them before he ducked behind a trash can to avoid the gunfire. The lid spun and hit one of them in the face. Mikey lowered his long nunchuk chain around him and hoisted the Purple Dragon off the ground. Don came up behind the other and whacked him on the head with his stick. I ran over to them, sheathing my katanas.

* * *

Unfortunately the thug that had been hit in the head whatever focus he had left and reached for the gun that had fallen to the pavement a few inches away. The Dragon reached for the handgun, pulling it shakily towards him. The four freaks were still standing in front of him, distracted. He raised the firearm, pointing it at one of the slightly blurred figures and fired. BANG!

"LEO!"

* * *

**Hahaha! Cliffhanger! Do you know who got shot?**


	22. That old turtle luck

**Hey guys sorry it took so long! I had to do some research on bullet wounds for this chapter! I really hate writing about something and not knowing whether it's actually plausible or not. Especially if it's real world stuff. Stuff with the Krang and all that, I can make it whatever way I want, but with stuff like this, I just feel like I have to have some closure. **

**Anyway, Read and Review! I'd like to give special thanks to all of you who have been reviewing my work! I really appreciate your wonderful support! **

**Sincerely, Leah by Michelangelo**

* * *

**Ch. 22-That old turtle luck**

My eyes widened as I saw the punk lying out on the concrete pointing a gun at my older brother's back. I don't even remember making the decision to move before I yelled shoving Leonardo out of the line of fire.

* * *

My heart practically beat out of my chest. If there's one thing that I hate, its guns. Bullets rip through tissue, kill in seconds. Proabably one of the most dangerous inventions known to man. I mean, laser guns, plasma guns, not as bad because even if they hit you they might not kill you immediately, but one metal bullet and you could be crippled for life. I frowned as I went towards my brothers after knocking out the last Dragon by conking him on the head with my staff.

After the fight Leo ran towards us, sheathing his katanas.

"You guys alright?" He looked at me and I nodded. "Mikey?"

"All good bro." My younger brother said cheerfully.

"Raph?" I looked at my immediate older brother in time to see him go wide-eyed. The next thing we knew everything was a blur. Raph shoved me and Mikey aside as he lunged at Leo.

The sound of a gunshot rang through the air as Raphael yelled, "LEO!"

I stood in shock as I watched my older brothers hit the ground side by side with a loud thud. I couldn't move, I was paralyzed, rooted to the spot.

Michelangelo stormed past me to the Purple Dragon with a furious look on his normally happy face. I shakily moved towards Leonardo, who was slowly pushing himself up. I offered my hand and he took it, giving a short nod of gratitude. Once Leo was back on his feet he shook his head, slowly recovering from the shock.

* * *

I shook my head and took a deep breath trying to calm my frantic heart rate. I looked around, my eyes immediately landing on Raphael, who lay plastron down and completely unmoving on the concrete. I gasped and rushed to his side, turning him over gently. I saw the blood on the pavement and I swallowed. _Oh shell._

I took my hot-headed brother's face in my hands. I could feel Donatello rushing over to Raph's side and beginning to examine him. "Raph! Raph can you hear me?" Raphael remained still and my worry grew. "Raph please, hang in there! We need you, little brother. I need you. Please. Please don't die on me, Raphael!"

Raph's eyes opened just a crack and he spoke. "Gee thanks for the vote of confidence, Leo." The red banded turtle said between gritted teeth.

I stared at him in awe. He's talking, so his airways aren't blocked. _That's a good sign._ I took second look at the pavement and realized that, while there was a lot of blood, Raph probably hadn't lost enough to put him in danger. _Also good. Phew._

Donnie was leaning over Raphael's left side, while I was on his right. My purple clad brother unceremoniously pulled Raph's mask off his face and began applying pressure to the wound in his shoulder. "How is he, Don?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly, afraid of what Don was about to tell me.

"It hurts like shell, but I'll be fine." The hothead answered.

"I wasn't talking to you." I said to my stubborn younger brother who, considering he just got shot, seemed to be in amazingly good spirits. _Well as good as you could get with him. If Raph's still being difficult despite his injuries, it's probably a good sign._ I thought.

"He's right he'll be fine." Don answered before looking back down at the injured turtle. "Raph, listen to me. Are you having any trouble breathing? How do you feel?"

"Peachy." My younger brother said sarcastically. Instead of comforting, it only made me feel worse. "And I'm getting a little cold."

"Cold? He's going into shock. Leo, we need to get back to the lair: the sooner the better."

I nodded and went to lift my younger brother's torso, while Don got his legs. Mikey ran over to us absolutely frantic with worry as we lifted Raphael off the pavement of the alley. "What happened?! Raph?! Leo, what happened? Donnie is he going to be okay? Please tell me he's not gonna to die!"

"I ain't dyin' anytime soon you goofball. It's just a fleshwound. No big deal, I'll be back in action 'fore you can say pizza. Don't worry, Mikey. I'll be fine."

Michelangelo stared at him with his bright blue eyes shining, obviously searching Raph's face for any sign of deception. "You promise?" the youngest murmured quietly.

"I promise, Mikey." Raph whispered, with a slightly pained grin on his face. Mikey looked towards Donnie, obviously wanting confirmation.

"The meat-head acted just in time, the bullet pierced his left shoulder, right in the muscle. You're one lucky turtle, Raph." Donnie looked over his shoulder towards the turtle in question who managed to flash a brief grin, before his eyes once again filled with pain as his brothers lifted him off the ground.

"Donnie, when you're me, luck has nothing to do with it."

"I'm beginning to believe you. Because if you weren't you, you might not be alive at the moment."

I stared at my brainiac brother, and then at Raphael with a look of horror on my face. _Raph could have died saving me?_ "W-what? What saved him?"

"Luckily for Raph, his constant body-building has made him broad shouldered and muscular. Due to the that, and the fact our Dragon friend over there has very bad, or should I say good, aim the bullet hit and just imbedded itself rather deep within the muscle tissue in his shoulder, thankfully avoiding bones and major arteries."

"You think he'll be okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yes." Raph shivered and Donatello frowned. "We need to go."

I swear the three of us had never run so quickly back to the lair before. Except for the time I was carrying Raph, barely alive, out of a top security Krang Lab after he almost got himself blown up by a missile. And the time I had to carry him after he got brain-switched with a Krang and…pretty much any other time that Raph's gotten really hurt.

Don't get me wrong. My brothers and I don't hurt easily, especially Raph. But whenever we do, it's usually bad. _Especially with Raph._ He hardly ever gets hurt extensively enough to put him completely out of action. And one majorly important thing about Raphael was: as long as he could fight, he would fight. _No matter what_. It's the way he is. He could get thrown straight into an electric sign and been electrocuted, and if he can stand up afterwards, he'll jump right back into the fray. Sure, it's due partly to the fact that Raphael loves fighting, but it's also that he can't stand not being there to protect us.

Raph and I, we're the real protectors of the family. I tend to do it through self-sacrifice, as does he, but our methods are…_very different._ My red-masked brother, always the hot-head, tends to throw himself into the fray with little to no regard as to his personal safety. I look at things logically, consider the odds and create a plan of action that will hopefully get all of us out alive, if not I am always prepared to do anything to ensure that the three of them do.

But there are always incidences where Raph's method proves to be more effective. _Like tonight._ These were the nights I hated the most. Nights when I know that if he had been one second slower, or if that bandit had been a slightly better shot…we would have lost him. _And it would have been my fault._ He would have died for me. _And I would have failed. Failed as a leader, as a son, as a brother. _

_Failed._

* * *

We burst into the lair, Raph was still awake, but D said he was going into shock. His skin felt cool and clammy and he shivered from my touch. Mona stepped into the main room as soon as we came back. I couldn't bear to see the look on her face when she saw Raph. She was upset enough when he left, this was really going to hurt her. "Great, you're back. I need some help with the-" her eyes fell on Raph and her face paled. "What happened?!"

"Leo, let's get him to the lab." Leo nodded and I followed as they carried Raph in laid him on the table. Before they could do anything more Mona Lisa was standing right beside him, taking his hand in hers.

"Raph?" she said softly.

My brother's eyes opened slowly and he stared at her for a moment before lifting his hand from hers and brushing her hair gently from her face. I'd never seen Raph do anything so gently before. I could see the pain in Mona Lisa's eyes as she stared into his pain-stricken face. "Hey you." He said quietly.

"Hey yourself." She replied softly as she pressed his hand against her face.

"Mona, I need to get the bullet out of him and patch him up as soon as possible. I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave." The lizard mutant looked up at the brainiac with fearful eyes. "Mona Lisa, trust me. He'll be fine. I promise."

Raph looked at the brainy turtle, currently in doctor mode, and nodded softly. He could feel himself getting weaker as he continued to fight the pain. "Don's right, I'll be fine. And if it makes ya feel any better, I promise too." The red-masked turtle said weakly.

"You also promised me you'd be careful." She stared at him accusingly, though the fear was still present.

"You can yell at me later, and FYI: I was being careful." I watched Mona's eyes narrow. The lizard mutant bent down and gave my older brother a soft kiss on the forehead, before turning away. Raph caught her wrist. "I'll be okay."

"You better be." She whispered as she freed her wrist and left the room.

"Keep an eye on her for me, kay Mikey?" My hot-headed brother asked. I nodded and went after her, determined to do as my brother said. After all, she's Raph's girlfriend and that makes her family. _And I'd do anything for family._

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? What did you like about it? **

**Also, To be honest, I had intended this story to be a complete one-shot, but my wonderful readers encouraged me to keep going. I'd love to hear your guys' ideas and opinions. Is there anything you'd like to see happen in the next few chapters? Let me know! **


	23. Not your fault

**Hey guys sorry it took so long. I've been busy with homework but here you go! It's the next chapter! If you have any comments or ideas for further chapters please let me know. This one took a while 'cause I had to figure out what to do next. Anyway…R&amp;R please! Thanks guys!**

**-Leah by Michelangelo**

* * *

**CH. 23-Not your fault**

Donnie had announced that Raphael was going to be fine. The bullet had been easy to remove and the emerald green turtle would just have to take it easy for a little while. A couple hours later Mikey and Don had gone to bed. The lizard mutant was on her room to the lab, to check on Raph. The lights in the main room were still on.

Leonardo had been sitting on the sofa, but he jumped up when she entered the room. She could tell he was still upset, she'd seen that look on her father's face more than enough times to know what it meant.

The teenage lizard sauntered over to him. Mona Lisa smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, comfortingly. "He'll be fine. Raph's a tough turtle, he can take it." She removed her hand and moved in front of him where she could look up at the blue-masked turtle's face. "I'm not so sure about you."

Leo stared down into her eyes as she continued slowly. "Leo, if you keep convincing itself that everything is your fault you'll never get anywhere in life. You need to learn to accept that no plan is perfect: something is always going to go wrong and there's nothing you can do about that. It doesn't matter if it's one of them that gets hurt, or you, if you fail to forgive yourself you'll never be able to move on and improve. You have to learn from your mistakes, Leonardo, not brood in them."

The eldest turtle tried to turn his back to her, feeling in his heart the truth behind her words. Mona wasn't having any of it, when Leonardo attempted to turn away from her she moved around him so that she remained directly in front of him. The lizard mutant placed a hand on his shoulder yet again and whispered softly. "Take care of yourself." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, maybe she really does care about us…the turtle thought as he felt her lips press gently against his cheek for a split second, his face getting hot with embarrassment.

"Ahem." The two mutants looked up. "Oh don't let me interrupt, I'm sure you're just getting to know each other." A voice said, its tone caustically rough. The red banded turtle growled, his eyes narrowed.

"Raphael you shouldn't be-" She began, her concern making her momentarily forget his stubbornness.

"No. I ain't a kid anymore, I don't need a babysitter."

The events of the day had really eaten away at Mona's patience and that was the last straw. Her anger finally got the best of her and she stated, her tone snide, "Really, then how come you're acting like a childish brat? At least Leo acts like an adult." The moment the words came out of her mouth she realized that was the wrong thing to say. She could see the dots forming in Raphael's brain as his mind drew a line connecting her and Leo.

"Go to your room." The red-banded turtle said lowly, his carapace towards her as he ignored her.

"What?" she asked, not sure she'd heard right. _ Did Raph just order me to-_

"I said go to your room. We'll talk about this later. Leo and I need to have a little chat."

* * *

For almost two minutes after she left the two brothers just stood in silence.

"You always were the perfect one weren't you, you always had to be the best. I could never show you up, at least not truly. But did you have to do this, Leo? You had to take her away from me too?" The hot-headed turtle's fists clenched as his anger boiled, almost ready to explode.

"It isn't like that Raph! She was just—comforting me." The blue banded turtle admitted quietly.

"You ain't the type to need comfort, Leo." Raph sneered.

When the blue-masked turtle spoke again his voice was hushed and filled with emotion, "I am when one of my younger brothers nearly dies trying to save me." The deep blue eyes flicked upward, staring straight into Raphael's neon green ones.

"I wasn't about to let you die." The emerald green brother retorted.

"I know. And I know there was nothing I could have said or done to prevent you from doing it. But every time something like this happens I can't help thinking about how close I've come to losing you, any of you, and it tears me apart. Just the thought that one day, something may happen and I won't be able to stop it, that one day…one of you could die." The elder turtle collapsed on the couch, drawing his knees to his chest resting his arms on his knees, cradling his head.

All of the red-clad turtle's anger evaporated as he stared at his older brother, Leonardo. His strong, Fearless brother, curled up in a fetal position on the couch. Raph wasn't too good with sympathy, it wasn't exactly his area of expertise, and he definitely didn't do kind and loving very well, but for Leo…Raph would do anything. Because Leo had already done so much for him, the least the hot-head could do was give a little back. Despite their constant disagreements, Raphael loved his older brother.

Whenever he was upset, which wasn't very often nowadays, not counting the normal everyday temper tantrum, Leonardo was the one that comforted him. Don't get him wrong, Michelangelo gave him a lot of comfort too, but his was of a different kind. Mikey would distract him, let him get a load off his mind. But Leo? Leo was different. Leo was the only person in the world, aside from Master Splinter, who could make Raphael believe that everything would be alright.

The red masked turtle sat next to his distraught older sibling and wrapped his arms around Leo's shoulders hugging him tightly. The forest green turtle's head popped up and he stared at his brother, wide-eyed. _Raph is hugging me?_ As soon as the emerald green turtle was certain he'd obtained his brother's attention he removed an arm, swatting Leonardo's head roughly, but affectionately. _As affectionate as Raph could get anyway._ "Leo, now you listen to me and you listen good. If I'd died for you tonight, I hope you know that I would never blame you for it. It would have been my choice, my fault. You're the leader, Leo. You're vital to the team and there is no way I would have just stood there and let you get shot. You get shot, we lose our leader, our team falls apart. Me taking the bullet was for the best." Leo was about to object, but Raph stopped him. "Leo, if one of the two of us was going to die, Mikey and Don would need someone who could stay strong, support them, keep them going. You know I'm not good at that sort of thing…this sort of thing."

"You're not expendable, Raph! Stop talking like that!" The older turtle shouted as he shot to his feet.

"It's the truth." Raphael said looking up at Leonardo from his seat on the couch.

Tears began to cloud Leo's eyes and he blinked slowly. "They need you too!"

"I know they do. We all need each other equally. That's the way it's always been. I know you would do the same for me. We all would. Leo, if given a choice between my life and the lives of my brothers, I'll always put you guys first. No matter what. I know I don't…ugh. Leo, I just want you to know…I love you guys." Leonardo stared, shocked. "I'll always be there for you, even if something happens and I'm not-with you anymore…I'll always be watching over you, from wherever I am. I promise. And I'd never regret making that kind of decision, Leo. And I'll never blame you. Never in a million years…in all eternity. Don't blame yourself, bro. It'll only come back to bite ya in the a—"

"Raph, language." Leo chided and Raphael chuckled.

"Get some sleep, Leo." The red-banded turtle stood slowly, looking his older brother in the eyes. The two of them exchanged silent thanks and Raph headed towards the hall and his room. Halfway there he turned his head back over his shoulder, "Leo?" The blue banded turtle looked at him. "Nothing happened between you and Mona then?"

Leonardo crossed his heart with his right hand and held it up in a solemn promise. "Swear."

"Good." The hot-head turned continued, before turning back again, "And Leo?"

"Yeah, Raph?"

"Keep your hands off my girl."

Leo grinned, "She's all yours, little brother."

"Bet your shell she is."


	24. Compromising Situations

**Don't worry guys, before you even read this I'm going to tell you that there will be a prequel for this chapter coming up next with plenty of Raph and Mona fluff, which I was going to insert here, but I ended up starting with the second half and it ended up making its own chapter. I like this chapter. It's little lighter than the last couple chapters, so I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review! You're awesome guys! Thanks! **

**Ch.24-Compromising situations**

It had been a normal morning at the lair, we got up, went to the kitchen and found Mikey already cooking. Except there was one thing missing. A stocky emerald green hot-headed grump named Raphael. Raph was always one of the first ones up and he was always the first one to start whining and complaining about 'early morning training.' Something was up. So, either Raph had been out late last night, which was impossible given that his arm was still healing and he wasn't allowed to leave the lair. Unless he snuck out, which he didn't. I should know. I was the one given the responsibility of guard duty.

Thank goodness Mona Lisa was able to convince him to take to it easy, I'm not complaining…okay I'll be honest I'm totally complaining, but when Raph is trapped in the sewers he can be really hard to deal with, and I'm talking **way** worse than usual. It's been hard enough just staying the same room with him, not to mention making certain that he didn't go topside…I just haven't gotten any rest. Speak of the devil, he should've been up by now.

I pushed up from the table and headed straight for the hot-headed turtle's room. Once there I raised a hand and reached to knock. However, as soon as my hand hit the door it swung open slightly. My eyes widened. _Raph's door is never open. _

One three fingered hand pushed the door the rest of the way and I entered, cautiously, one hand reaching for my katana. I scanned the room and froze. Nothing: nothing out of place, nothing out of line, and no emerald green turtle. My brow crinkled in confusion. _Where was he?_

Then it hit me.

_No, he couldn't be…_I walked out into the hall and down to the next room, Mona Lisa's room. I knocked gently. "Mona? Have you seen Raph?" I asked rather loudly.

"Leo, Sh! She's still asleep!" Raph's voice whispered from the other side. I turned the handle and went in swiftly. My eyes widened as I took in the scene in front of me.

Raphael was on the bed, his right side to the wall as he lay on his carapace. Mona Lisa had thrown herself across his plastron, her arms wrapped around him gently, her hair a complete tussled mess. The wild brown wad that was her hair blocked most of her face, but I swear I saw her lips form a small contended grin as she snuggled up against my brother. I couldn't help but stare in shock. _How—How long had __**this**__ been going on?! _My mind reeled.

* * *

Raphael made a shh gesture and Leonardo watched as he carefully climbed out of bed, being careful not to wake the sleeping mutant beside him. Raph got out, and turned to look back down at the brunette, with an affectionate grin on his face.

_God, I'm going soft!_ He thought to himself. _But…she's worth it._

The emerald green turtle pulled the covers up gently and Mona Lisa immediately responded making a small 'hmm' of contentment as she snuggled into the added warmth. The normally hot-headed turtle bent down, kissing her forehead lovingly before going to his older brother's side.

Leonardo looked a little bit shell-shocked and Raph raised an eye-ridge. "What?"

Leo's shocked face quickly began morphing into a carefully schooled expression and the red-banded turtle knew he was about to yell. Raphael threw over hand over the eldest turtle's mouth before he could disturb Mona's rest and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

I clamped my hand over Leo's mouth to make sure he didn't wake Mona and as I pulled him out into the hall I heard him say, rather loudly, "Rmp, amph puphm crpha?!"

Once we were safely locked in my room I removed my hand. "Raph, are you crazy?"

I threw my hands up in dismissal, not understanding why Leo was making such a big deal out of it. "Yeah, Leo. I'm crazy, okay? I'm looney, okay?"

"You're lucky I'm even listening to what you have to say." he crossed his arms over his plastron.

I shuddered at his tone, "What did I do?"

"What did you DO?!" Leo face palmed. "She hasn't even been living with us a month and you SLEPT WITH HER!"

I could feel my eyes widening as I realized that Leonardo had seen it all wrong and drawn a totally erroneous conclusion…though I guess that's what anyone would think given the situation. I narrowed my eyes again and glared at him. "Yes, yes, alright, I slept with her," I threw my hands up in a surrendering gesture, before poking Leo in the chest. "I got into bed and slept with her. And that's it. How could you think I'd do something like that? I thought you knew me better than that, Fearless. Mona and I are both underage and I have absolutely no interest in rushing things." I punctuated the no interest by throwing one of my hands down to my side.

My older brother narrowed his eyes at me, searching for any sign of deception, and finding none he let out the breath he'd been holding since I started my explanation. My older brother put his hand on my shoulder, "Good. Just…"

"Don't worry, Leo. I can take care of myself." I said.

"I know."

"I know you know. I'm just saying it again." I rolled my eyes. "Be careful little brother, don't do that little brother, its dangerous little brother…" I droned on, doing my best to mimic Leo's voice.

"I only do it—" He began, but I finished it for him.

"Because you care. I know, Leo, you don't have to say it." I stared up into his eyes and put my hand on one of his shoulders. "I want you to know that I'd do anything for her, Leonardo, and I'll never regret the night I spent with her. To me, she's…everything now. I just don't know how to describe the way I feel other than saying…I love her."

He looked at me for a moment, slightly surprised I'd actually admitted that, before he nodded. "I you ever need my help, little brother, I'm here for you."

"Actually, there is something you could do for me." I said, with a smirk on my face. Leonardo looked like he was getting slightly nervous and I grinned even wider. "Don't tell them why I was late for breakfast."

Leo's dark blue eyes narrowed and I thought he was about to refuse when he mumbled, "Just this once."

I whooped dragging my older brother after me by the wrist as I ran to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

* * *

**Next Chapter will reveal Raph's reason for sleeping with Mona! Let me know what you think! Read and Review! Thanks guys!**


	25. Night Before

**Here it is! Let me know what you think! Thanks guys! Thank you so much for your continued support!**

**-Leah by Michelangelo**

**Ch. 25-The night before**

Mona Lisa tossed and turned, sweat collected on her brow and tears ran down her face. The lizard mutant shuddered as images flashed in her head.

I saw my parents' backs in front of me and I ran towards them. Turning them around so that I could see their faces. They screamed at me and yelled, "MONSTER!"

I grabbed their arms, trying to calm them down, "No, mom, dad please…I'm not a monster! I'm not a-"

Then another memory flashed in front of me. I was at school. Someone had tripped me and all of my books fell to the ground all around me. I began picking them all up again when one of the bullies started speaking, "You're just a freak! Nobody likes you and you aren't worth anything to anyone! So why're you still here, FREAK? Don't you have somewhere else to be, FREAK? Get lost, you FREAK!"

My mind flashed to a totally different night, three years ago. I might have told Raph my story, but I hadn't told him all of it. There was one thing I'd left out, something I had no doubt will haunt me for the rest of my life.

Truth is, my father had woken up before I ran away that night. He pushed himself up, and shook his head still slightly dazed. AS soon as he saw me, his eyes widened and he stared. My dad rubbed his eyes as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing before he started shouting. "AH! It's a monster!"

"No, daddy no! It's me, Mona! It's me!"

"No, no you're not my daughter! Get out of here you freak!" He said grabbing a gun off the floor that one of the Krang had left behind.

"Daddy, it's me!" I stared into his eyes and he into mine.

His eyes widened as he realized that it really was me, before they narrowed in denial. "No! My daughter is dead! You, you- you, monstrosity, are no daughter of mine!"

"Daddy, please!" I cried desperately with tears in my eyes as he started firing the gun at me. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I ran for hours through the streets before I finally collapsed in an alleyway with tears streaming down my face, rain pouring down from the sky. My life was over.

All of a sudden I could hear the words ringing in my head: Monster, Freak, Monstrosity, alien, monster…I'm not a monster! I'm not! My father's words echoed, Get out of here you FREAK! FREAK! FREAK! FREAK!

I sat up in bed with a gasp, tears and sweat ran down the sides of my face and I curled up in a ball, as more tears filled my eyes. My entire body was shaking, but I couldn't help it. All of a sudden I heard a gentle knock on the door.

* * *

I was lying on my bed, trying to read modern ninja magazine, but I just couldn't stop thinking about Mona Lisa.

The lizard mutant and I had been getting even closer lately, and I wanted to make our relationship official, but I just…I couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew that she liked me and all, but I couldn't get past the fear that maybe she didn't want to go any further right now. It doesn't matter, I thought, I'll wait until she's ready. I heard something hit the wall next door and I looked up. Mona's room was next to mine so we shared a common wall. And that definitely came from her side. Mikey wasn't even in his room because he was in the main room watching a super hero marathon. So that means it could have only been from Mona Lisa's. I went into the hall and down to the next room. I stared at he door for several moments, not sure what to do next. Should I knock? But what if she's sleeping? But I need to make sure she's okay. Suddenly I heard a whimper from inside, "No! No, please!"

Okay that it I'm going in. But I should probably knock first. I knocked a lot more gently than I usually did and opened the door slowly, "Mona? You okay?" I asked softly as I entered.

"Raph!" Mona exclaimed jumping off the bed and running straight into my arms. She threw her arms around me in a desperate hug and I wrapped mine gently around her waist. Her enire body was shaking with small tremors as she clung to me, laying her head against my shoulder.

"Sh. It's okay. I'm right here." I said softly, comforting her as best I could. "You okay?" I asked.

She looked up at me, and I wiped away her tears with the back of my hand. Mona slowly nodded, though her body was still racked with sobs. I guided her carefully over to the bed and lay her down gently, before laying down beside her and wrapping my arms around her gently. The lizard mutant was still extremely upset and she needed to calm down.

I lay there for almost an hour, holding her in my arms until she finally quieted down, her sobs fading away slowly. Her breathing calmed and I pulled away slightly. "Mona?"

Mona Lisa looked up at me slowly.

"You okay?"

"I am now." She stated her voice still soft, and scared as her hands clung to my forearms.

"What happened?" I asked, knowing that my green eyes were probably filled with concern.

"Nothing." her eyes glazed over slightly and she looked away.

"Don't give me that, Mona. Something had to have happened to make you this upset!" I said, a little louder than I meant to and I saw her flinch. I lowered my voice and spoke to her calmly. "Please. You can tell me." I sat up, as did she, and took her hand in mine.

Dark brown eyes looked away from me as she whispered quietly, "It's just a stupid nightmare. I'm sorry that I bothered you."

I wanted to press her, find out what it was about and why she was so upset, but I decided that I shouldn't push it. She'll tell me when she's ready. "Don't worry about it." I replied. "When we were little, my brothers always came to me when they had nightmares. Guess it's one of the downfalls of being the strong one."

"So who did you go to?" She asked, thankful for the subject change.

"Leo." I answered, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"Figures." Mona stated. "I'm surprised the others didn't go to him."

"Nah, they knew that if they came into my room I'd let them stay the night. Leo made them go back to their own rooms."

"And he did the same with you?"

"Nope, Leo always took exception to me, because if I had a nightmare and he sent me back to my room, it would take me a whole week to get over it."

"Must have been some nightmares."

"They were horrible, but I hardly ever had them, so it wasn't that big of a problem." I gave her a once over, just to make certain she was okay before I pushed myself up off the bed and looked back at her. "So, you good?"

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"Okay then. You need anything, just knock on the wall, okay?" I started to leave, but a thin hand grabbed my wrist.

"Please." I looked back at Mona Lisa, who seemed to be struggling to get the right words out. Chocolate brown eyes stared into mine. "Stay?" I held eye contact, slightly stunned, wanting to make certain I'd heard correctly. "I don't want to be alone." She whispered. I just kept staring, and she took it the wrong way. The lizard mutant pulled her hand away and stared at the floor. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

My green eyes examined her for amoment before I made my decision. "Move over."

Mona looked up at me, surprised. "Raph, you don't have to if you don't-"

"It's okay. I don't mind. Besides, I'm not going to leave you if you need me." We stared at each other for a moment and I could feel my face getting hot. "Now move over."

I lay down beside her and wrapped my arms around her. She put her head against my plastron and began rubbing a hand against it. I place my hand over hers making it still.

"Thanks Raph."

"You're welcome." The lizard mutant pulled herself up and kissed the side of my face. My face flushed and I looked at her. "Go to sleep."

She laughed and it made my heart flutter. "Why? Am I making big bad Raph uncomfortable?" Mona Lisa smirked and pushed herself up and over so that she was straddling me. My face got even warmer as I stared at her. Her dark brown eyes examined me, taking in my blush before she lowered to press her lips to mine. I pressed a hand against the small of her back. The kiss lasted only a few moments before she pulled away, her face as red as mine.

"I really like you." I blurted out. My eyes widened as I realized what I'd just said. Mona pulled away and moved down on my other side, near to the edge of the bed.

"I like you too." She whispered. "But I think you already knew that."

"Yeah."

"Move in, I'm on the edge."

"Wouldn't it be better for you to be on the inside?" I asked with a raised eye-ridge.

"I don't like corners." She stated with a shrug as I moved over so that my right side was up against the wall. Mona Lisa moved and leaned up against me. She closed her eyes and lay her head on my plastron. I listened to her breathing as it slowly began to even out. I saw her face slacken and I smiled. _She's so beautiful._ I kissed her forehead lovingly and closed my eyes. _Goodnight, Mona Lisa._


	26. Don't worry about me

**Hey guys! This is another really fluffy chapter. I thought it would be nice since everyone really enjoyed the last one! I really appreciate all your kind support for this fic! There is a lot of blushing in this chapter, from both parties, but mostly from a certain red-banded turtle! ;)! Review please!**

**-Leah by Michelangelo**

* * *

**Ch. 26-Don't worry about me**

Today's training was intense, even more so than usual. After a couple of hours Sensei gave us a short break and Mona pulled me aside.

"About last night…" she said quietly and I could feel my face getting warmer, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." I replied softly. "It was no big deal."

"Yes, yes it was." Mona Lisa looked me in the eyes. "I really appreciate everything you've done for me, Raphael." She kissed me on the cheek and I could feel my face turning red.

"I think he's blushing!" Donnie said from across the dojo where he stood next to Michelangelo who was uncharacteristically quiet.

"I am not!" I said with annoyance and Mona giggled.

"I think he's actually turning red!" The brainiac teased.

_Okay that's it! No more Mr. Nice Turtle!_ I chucked one of my sai at him, missing his foot by mere inches.

Don stared at it wide-eyed for a moment, before looking at Michelangelo. "Hm-maybe not."

"Yeah." Mikey agreed and I smirked, crossing my arms across my plastron.

Mona Lisa smiled, an eye-ridge raised in amusement at my triumphant expression. I stared at her for a moment, a real smile spreading across my face. She's gorgeous. I love it when she smiles, it makes her that much prettier. I mean, she's always been beautiful, but when she smiles, something in her face just makes my heart flutter. _Oh, man, did is seriously just think that?! I really am going soft!_

* * *

I realized that Raphael was staring at me, and my smile faded slightly. There was something in his eyes that I didn't recognize and it was starting to make me feel like I was a specimen being held under a microscope. Finally, he snapped out of it, and his eyes widened when he realized that I'd caught him staring. _Does he stare at me like that all the time?_ I began to wonder.

* * *

Mona Lisa caught me staring and I looked away, my face heating up again. I looked at my brothers, who were watching us with Cheshire grins on their faces_. Oh no._ _Do I stare like that all the time?_ I thought in horror.

"Come on guys; let's give these two a moment alone." Leonardo said with a grin on his face and a mischievous glint in his dark blue eyes. I glared at him. _Gee thanks a lot, big brother._

* * *

I grinned in amusement at the horrified look on Raphael's face when he realized he'd been staring. The grin bloomed into a full blown smile as I saw the glare the red-masked turtle sent to his elder brother. I struggled to hold back a giggle as Leo practically dragged his two youngest brothers out of the room, leaving the two of us alone.

* * *

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and turned towards her. "So…that just happened." I began awkwardly. Ugh! Why is it so hard to talk to her now?! We've been friends for a while now and I've never had this much trouble! "Um…Mona? There's something I wanted to ask you."

She looked up at me and the words died in my throat. I opened and closed my mouth a few times. "So, uh, about last night…I was wondering, um, if that meant that you might be willing to uh, to um, to be involved in a…" I took a deep breath and whispered, "A relationship, w-with me."

"What was that?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be in a relationship with me. You know, like boyfriend girlfriend kind of thing…" I repeated a little louder and clearer.

Mona Lisa stared at me, with an eyebrow raised. "I thought we went over this last night?" She asked slowly, smiling as I tensed and began shifting my weight from side to side, nervously.

"Well, yeah. You said you like me, but I just wanted to make sure that you would be open to…you know."

* * *

"No I don't know. Open to what?" I said, teasing him. It was just way too good an opportunity to pass up. I love it when he acts this way. _He's so adorable when he's nervous._ Anything I can to prolong a moment like this is well worth it.

His green eyes flashed up to lock gazes with me, filled with nervousness. "Uh…you know, the stuff that girlfriends and boyfriends usually do…"

"You mean like this?" I took his left hand in mine, intertwining our fingers. I pressed our foreheads together and stared into those beautiful green orbs. _This must be what they meant when they said eyes are the windows to the soul._ I thought. Raphael's eyes were just so memorizing. They drew me in, made me want to be closer to him. The red-masked turtle wrapped his other arm around my waist and leaned down, pressing our beaks together.

This kiss was amazing. It was so much deeper and more passionate than anything I'd ever felt before. My eyes closed and I melted into it, my muscles slowly giving way, until emerald green arms were the only thing keeping me upright. Raph slowly pulled away and held me close, leaning me up against his plastron. I snuggled up against him and he grinned down at me, running his dark green fingers through my hair. _I wonder why he likes my hair so much…_I thought.

"You really like my hair, don't you?" I asked and he looked down at me.

"Of course I do. It's beautiful, just like you." I shifted my gaze, trying to hide my blush, but it was no use. Raph noticed, and he chuckled. "Not used to compliments, huh?"

"Not that kind. No."

My turtle boyfriend smirked. "Better get used to it, girly, 'cause I'm not going to stop."

"I know." I replied, knowing full well that while his voice was teasing, he was being completely serious.

"So, you're okay with being my girlfriend and all that, right?"

I stared at him with an 'are you kidding me?' look, "What, the kiss wasn't enough? Yes! Get it through your thick skull, meathead!" I replied, punching him not-so-gently in the arm.

"I like you too." He grunted in pain.

I giggled, placing both hands against the upper part of his plastron.

Raph smiled, but the smile quickly melted and he had a look on his face that told me he was trying to figure out how to word what he was about to say. I gave him my full undivided attention as he began. "Mona, that nightmare you had last night…"

I shuddered, the mere mention of the dream made the whole thing come flooding back to me and I flinched, pulling away from my 'boyfriend' slightly.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it right now," he said, rubbing the small of my back soothingly as his arms tightened around me. "But I want you to know that when you're ready, you can talk to me."

"I know Raph, thank you. But it just really isn't the sort of thing I want to be thinking about right now. It would be best to just forget it even happened. Please. When the time comes, I'll tell you, but until then I just…" My voice faded away and I stared at the ground.

"I understand. But if it ever starts bothering you again, let me know. I—really don't like seeing you upset." His neon green eyes were filled with pain and concern, making me gasp.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned against his plastron. "Hey. Cheer up. Don't worry about me, tough guy. I can take care of myself." _I don't like seeing you upset either,_ I thought.

"I know. That's what worries me." Raphael replied in earnest.

"You don't need to worry, Raph. It's just a memory," I realized my mistake and immediately went on, "I mean nightmare." I corrected. Neon green eyes narrowed and I knew Raph had caught my slip-up. But instead of saying anything, the turtle just nodded, his gaze sending me a silent message:_ I'll wait until you're ready._ I gave him a grateful smile which he returned before pulling me into a hug.

"Raph?" I said after savoring a few long moments in his embrace.

He pulled away slightly and looked down at me. "Yeah Mona?"

"Thanks."

"For?"

"Always being there for me."

"I'm your boyfriend now. I'll always be here for you. No matter what." Raphael's muscular arms held me close until the others returned and training resumed. I can honestly say that I've never before felt so safe and as loved as I did in my boyfriend's arms.

**Review Please! Thanks a lot you guys!**


	27. Feathers, feathers everywhere

**I love this chapter! I had so much fun writing it! I thought I'd do another fluffly chapter, so this chapter has double the fluff! Plenty Raph and Mona fluff, and plenty of fluff (of the **_**feathered **_**kind)! Review Please! Bye guys!**

**-Leah by Michelangelo**

* * *

**Ch. 27-Feathers, feathers everywhere, but not a tasty treat!**

See, I started collecting them for…reasons. Reasons that mostly involved pranking my bros. After all, a master prankster must always be prepared. And let's be honest, feathers are a must-have item for any prank supplies kit. But it's not like I could just start bringing bags of feathers into the lair without my brothers noticing! So I went for the next best thing: pillows. That's right! I've been building up my own secret stash!

WELL it _was_ a secret stash until a certain hot-head found it! Of course of all my brothers, the one who hates my pranks the most was the one who found it! So, you can probably guess what happened next…Raph took complete control of my secret stash. I sat on the couch, a pout on my face. I saw a flash of red out of the corner of my eye and I turned to glare at him, but as soon as I saw him my eyes widened.

Raph's arms were full of pillows. He dumped them on the couch before heading back down the hall to my room, where my stash was. The red-masked turtle re-emerged, his arms once again filled with pillows. Raph dumped them down on the ground in the television area, and proceeded to spread them around. I stared, what the shell was Raph _doing_?

"Raph?" I asked slowly.

The emerald green turtle growled, letting me know he was listening.

"What are you doing?"

Bright green eyes looked up at me and he shrugged. "It's movie night."

My brow furrowed. "I don't get it." I said.

"You will." He replied with a smirk. And I raised an eye-ridge. Then the red-banded turtle headed back to his room and shut the door. I watched him go and I sighed. _Whatever, he's not going to tell me._

I sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. not really finding anything interesting. I reached over and pulled one of the pillows onto my lap. Something soft tickled my leg and I looked down. A tiny white feather lay on my thigh and I stared at it for a moment before examining the pillow. The corner looked like someone had stabbed it with a knife, _or a Sai_, my mind supplied. My eyes widened as my older brother's intentions dawned upon me, then narrowed as smirk spread across my face. _So that's what Raph was up to…_

* * *

Later that night Leonardo, Donatello and April returned to the lair with the pizza. "Pizza's here!" Leo yelled and within seconds Michelangelo was standing in front of them, reaching out for it. The eldest pulled it away before Mikey could grab it from him. Raph came out of his room, and Mona emerged from the lab, where she'd been working on some kind of new upgrade for her plasma guns. The lizard mutant joined them. The six teenagers walked over to the couch area, Raph and Mikey plopping down side by side on the floor. The other four stopped and stared. Pillows? "Um…guys?" Leo asked, sending his younger brothers a sideways glance. "Are we redecorating?"

* * *

I looked at Raphael and Michelangelo, who were both seated on the floor, surrounded by pillows. They were everywhere. "Are we redecorating?" Both of them shrugged, a little too non-chalantly for my taste. I turned to Don, who glanced back nervously.

* * *

Mona crossed her arms in front of her plastron, glaring at the orange and red-clad turtles, who both had mischievous grins on their faces. "Are we going to get an answer?"

Mikey and Raph looked at each other. "Nope." They replied simultaneously.

The lizard mutant's eyes narrowed before she finally relented, throwing her hands up in surrender. Mona Lisa took a seat on the couch, the others following suit, warily. After all the pizza had been eaten the turtles, April, and Mona chose a movie. Mikey made popcorn and lay down in front of the television, staring up at it, holding the bowl close to him. Mona had curled up on the couch next to Raph and he snaked an arm around her shoulders. Leonardo grinned at the sight, but said nothing.

Donnie sat next to April, as usual, but the pillows were making difficult for him to concentrate. _What were they for? Why would Mikey put them all in here?_ He'd assumed it was Mikey, after all he was the self-proclaimed prank-king.

* * *

My red bangs fell in my face as I leaned forward and pulled a pillow out from behind me on the couch. _Seriously what is up with the pillows?_ I hugged it to my chest gently. That was when I saw it. Someone had poked a whole in the corner of the pillow. I checked the other corners, casually, not wanting the guys to notice. Yep, all the corners had been punctured. Then another thought occurred to me. These are feather pillows. The corner of my mouth turned up into a small a smirk. The next thing I knew I was grinning from ear to ear. I glanced over at Raph, who met my gaze, his expression mirroring my own. _This is gonna be great._

I leaned back, stealing a glance at the turtle beside me. I smirked. I scooted away from him a little bit. Just enough so that I could have precisely the right throwing distance. Donnie was so busy contemplating the reason behind the pillows that he didn't notice. I grinned, the others were all distracted. Perfect. I flung the pillow at Donatello with all my might. The pillow impacted so hard that it burst, little white feathers going everywhere.

Everything stopped and the movie became mere background noise before Raphael and Michelangelo burst out laughing. Raph slid off the couch to Mikey's side, the two of them literally rolling on their shells with laughter.

Leonardo stood putting his hands on his hips, his best scolding expression on his face. "So that's what this was all about." The laughter continued, "I suppose you realize you'll be the ones cleaning this mess up?" It subsided for a moment, until bright green eyes met baby blue and laughter erupted once again. Leo face-palmed. "Of course the two of you had to do something that would make a massive mess." He groaned and looked up. Raphael was holding a pillow in one hand, aimed directly at his head. "Don't you dare." He said, his deep blue eyes narrowed. Raph smirked and chucked it at him. The eldest dodged, sweeping another pillow off the floor, "That's it!" he ran after his younger brothers, throwing pillow after pillow at their heads and missing as they dodged.

April and Mona giggled at them from the couch. The lizard mutant and the human teenager exchanged glances: _Shall we?_

They grinned, each picking up a pillow. Leo had tackled both Mikey and Raph, and the three of them were currently engaged in a massive, pillow-fight/wrestling match on the floor behind the couch. The red-head and the brunette peeked over the top of the couch, emerging slowly, each with a pillow in hand. They looked at each other with a smirk before nodding.

* * *

I was on the floor wrestling with Leo and Mikey when all of a sudden I got a lump of feathers right in the face. The wrestling match ceased as we stared up at our attackers in shock. The feathers were all over me, and my mouth being open when she hit me didn't help. I heard Mona and April giggling from the other side of the couch and I knew that Mona was the one that had aimed for me. I coughed violently, my throat naturally trying to expel the feathers.

_Damn, feathers do not taste good. Blech!_

Leo and Mikey looked at me as I stuck out my tongue wiping all the little white feathers off of it with infinite disdain. They glanced from me to each other and burst out laughing. I smiled. I haven't seen Leo laugh in a while. He needs to lighten up more. The moment ended as I was bitterly reminded of the horrible taste in my mouth. I scrunched up my face in disgust.

"Don't laugh! That sh-stuff tastes nasty!" Thankfully I caught myself and Fearless was too busy laughing his head off to notice. Mona and April were giggling, watching us from over the back of the couch. My eyes narrowed and I smirked. Chocolate brown eyes met my own and Mona Lisa stiffened before taking off like a rocket. "Come here, you!" I growled playfully, holding a pillow above my head with one hand, running like a madman-er, turtle.

* * *

I watched from my spot on the couch as Mona leapt to her feet and started running through the lair as fast as she could, a certain hot-headed turtle following close behind with a huge smile on his face. A genuine smile. It was nice seeing Raph so happy. I don't really know Mona Lisa very well, but I think we have a lot in common. I'd never seen Raphael react with anyone the way he does with her. It's interesting to say the least. He really cares about her, and they make a really cute couple, though if you told that to Raph, I'm not so sure what he'd say. I wonder if she was why Raph was asking weird questions. Probably.

You see, about a month or so ago I heard a knock at my window...

* * *

I opened it, prepared to see Donnie, blushing and telling me that he just dropped by to make sure I was okay. Imagine my surprise when I came face to beak with Raphael. "Hey Raph." I said, but got no reply. "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something." He stated, and I waited.

When he said nothing, I spoke up again, "So? Ask it!" I stated, a little more angrily than I meant to.

He backed away from the window slightly before replying. "How do you get a girl to tell you something, even though you know she doesn't really want to talk about it?"

I stared at him, my answer automatic. "Wait until she's ready."

"And if she's never ready?"

I took a moment before answering quietly, "At least she'll know you're there for her."

Raph's green eyes looked at me and for a moment I swear they could see straight through me. The turtle nodded and turned to leave. "Thanks April." With that, he was gone, and I didn't even get to ask him why he wanted to know so badly.

The next day, I was with Casey and we were walking through the sewers to the lair. "Raph came by my apartment last night."

Jones looked up at me for a moment, and nodded, not the least bit surprised.

"You knew?"

Casey nodded again. "Yeah, I suggested it to him. Told him you could give him a lot better advice on that kind of stuff than me."

"So he asked you too?" Again my answer was a nod. "Did he tell you anything about her?" I asked.

"Nope." The teenager answered and we kept walking, before he stopped again. "But he didn't have to. I've met her."

I stared at him, my gaze prompting him to tell me more.

"Look, it's better if I don't tell you. Raph's in deep enough as it is. If Splinter—or god forbid Leo finds out about this…It's not gonna be pretty."

I said nothing, but raised an eye-ridge in questioning. "Let's just say that the tension's running at an all-time high right now." He stated as we turned the corner just in front of the lair entrance.

* * *

I was pulled out of my stupor when a pillow rather gently smacked into my head. I turned to see Donatello smiling, his cheeks reddened. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that, Donatello!" I threatened light-heartedly and picked up another pillow. The purple-masked turtle laughed, the blush never leaving his cheeks.

* * *

In the meantime, Raph had been chasing Mona Lisa for a few minutes now. Finally the red-masked ninja had had enough. He vanished. Mona looked over her shoulder, to find that Raphael was gone. She stopped in the kitchen and raised an eye-brow, confused. _Where-_ Smack! She felt a pillow strike the side of her face just before something heavy toppled her over. The lizard mutant landed flat on her back with a groan. She looked over at her companinon, who was also on the floor. "What was that for?"

"For tempting me."

"I tempted you?"

"Yeah, you were playing hard to get!" he retorted.

I felt a feather land on my nose beak and I puffed a breath of air up my face. The feather went up, before gently drifting down and landing right between my eyes. My eyes followed its descent and I ended up glaring daggers at it. Well, glaring daggers as best I could cross-eyed that is. Raph chuckled, brushing it gently away with the back of his hand.

"Thanks." I murmured.

"You're welcome." He replied softly. Our gazes locked. I turned on my side and scooted closer to him, about to lean in for a kiss when-

"Raph! Did you catch-"He ended the sentence as soon as he saw us. "Oh I see you've already got her taken care of."

Raphael rolled his beautiful green eyes and got up before offering me a hand and we returned to the main room.

* * *

Pretty soon the fight had become an all-out war. Pillows were flying left and right, laughter, and voices filled the air, the movie completely forgotten. The two armies had gathered on opposite sides of the room, Raph, April, and Mikey on one side, ducking behind the couches and Leo, Mona, and Donnie on the other, taking shelter behind the pillars.

Everyone was having such a good time, they did not notice the rat exiting the dojo. Sensei moved into the middle of the room, and both sides gasped. The pillows had already left their hands. Hamato Yoshi suddenly found himself bombarded with pillows. Two of the pillows burst, their fluffy white contents flying out in all directions. The room went completely silent. The four turtles slowly emerged from behind their cover and stood with their heads lowered, preparing to be severely reprimanded. Mona and April looked at each other, not sure what Master Splinter was going to do next.

Splinter looked at Raphael and Michelangelo, then Leonardo and Donatello. They all had small white feathers sticking to their elbow and kneepads, and Donatello had one sitting on his cheek. The rat glanced around the room, taking into account the empty pizza boxes as well as the feathers. The turtles looked up at him, expenctantly and he rolled his eyes, shaking his head from side to side. "Kids." Splinter said, before he began brushing off the feathers with one paw. His other paw held a pillow that he'd managed to catch just in time. The fatherly rat walked past his sons, who exchanged glances. "Now that I am out of the way…." They looked over at him. "You may continue." They stared at their father in shock and amazement.

The four turtles began to turn away, "But first-HIYAH!" Splinter tossed the pillow straight at his eldest son, with just the right amount of force and it burst, feathers making Leonardo's shocked expression even more dynamic. The brothers were quiet until Raphael burst out laughing, the other two, and the girls following suit. "Hehehe." Sensei chuckled.

The rest of the night was filled with fun, laughter and a flurry of feathers.


	28. Father Understands

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! I went away for the weekend and ever since I've bogged down with homework, but I just had to get this out here. So here you go! Enjoy! Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

**-Leah by Michelangelo**

* * *

**Ch. 28-Father Understands**

I was in the dojo meditating, in a deep and peaceful trance, when the air current changed for a brief moment, making my ear twitch. I closed my eyes tighter as my face drew upward into a frown of displeasure. The current returned to normal, but the atmosphere did not. The moment was gone, and I knew it was because I was no longer alone in the room. I took a deep breath before slowly opening my eyes, expecting to see my eldest son across from me asking for guidance. Imagine my surprise as I gradually registered the stocky, muscular frame of my second child, Raphael. My eyes widened a bit, before returning to normal, accepting the fact that Raphael was here and probably had not come without a reason.

His fetching green eyes stared blankly at me, as though he was contemplating what he was about to say. Raphael was still standing, so I gestured for him to take a seat across from me. My son obliged with a brief nod and then the contemplative stare was back. I closed my eyes and decided to continue with my meditation. _Raphael will always tell me when he's ready. Besides, pushing him will only lead to bigger problems._

If I had been surprised by my son's intrusion on my meditation, I was flabbergasted by what happened next. I heard a slight movement and cracked open my eyes. My jaw dropped. Raphael had crossed his legs, closed his eyes and began to meditate. I opened my eyes all the way and gave him a careful once-over, as though I didn't completely believe that my second son was sitting in the dojo meditating with me. _Honestly, he was the last of my four sons that I would ever have expected to join me in meditation._

I stood silently and Raphael, whose eyes remained closed, took no notice. He had a look of absolute concentration on his face that I had only seen once or twice before. There was a glimmer of triumph and distinction in his posture as he sat with a straight back and relaxed shoulders. I had to admit I was impressed. _Perhaps I should begin the second phase of his training…_No; Raphael came in here for a reason. I must wait patiently. _Though it certainly isn't a bad idea. _I walked around him in a circle before returning to my place on the tatami mat across from him.

Raphael's breath slowed as he took a deep breath and blew it out unhurriedly. I stared at him in quiet contemplation, wondering whether or not I should question him.

"Raphael." I said quietly. My son's bright green eyes snapped open, their intense stare making me come up short, unable to continue. But it would seem as though I didn't need to say anything more than that, Raphael's eyes told me what he was expecting, so I changed tactics. "What are you doing in here? You know that it is time for my daily meditation." I stated, my tone slightly reprimanding.

* * *

I had come into the dojo intending to ask my father a very important question. A question only he would know the answer to. So here I was. Sitting on the floor meditating. Yeah, that's right. Meditating. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ But after I got inside the question just…died on the tip of my tongue, I guess. I just can't bring myself to ask it. But I really need to know the answer! Ugh! What am I supposed to _do_?! Well first things first I need to—

"Raphael."

My eyes flicked open rather suddenly and Sensei was momentarily stunned by my intense gaze. We stared at each other for brief moment before he spoke again.

"What are you doing in here? You know it is time for my daily meditation." He chided harshly and I flinched.

I lowered my head slightly, shifting into a kneeling position, as though preparing for punishment. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I just wanted to—aw forget it!" I jumped to my feet, throwing my hands up in frustration.

* * *

I watched as the look of concentration on my son's face quickly melted away, replaced by one of anger, confusion and exhaustion. Raphael threw up his hands and turned to leave, but I reached out grabbing his shoulder. "What is it that you wanted my son?" I said slowly as he sighed, his muscular emerald green shoulders drooping dejectedly for a moment before he turned around slowly. The red-banded turtle glanced down, nervously before neon green eyes moved upwards to stare into mine.

"Father, I—" He closed his eyes. My eyes widened, but only slightly. Ever since their training intensified when they turned thirteen my sons have hardly ever called me father, except on rare occasions. Now that I think about it, it's been quite some time since my second child has called me anything other than Sensei or Master Splinter.

But those are thoughts for another time. I returned my focus to Raphael who was still stumbling with his words. "Raphael." I said sternly and he immediately straightened.

* * *

I glanced nervously at my father as his eyes narrowed. Gulp. _I probably should have waited until after he was done meditating._ "I wanted to ask you…"

"Yes?"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "I was…I was kinda in the mood for a story."

I stared at Raphael for a moment. _There must be a reason behind this request._ "Indeed? Is there any particular story that you had in mind?" I questioned softly, staring deep into his eyes. He was silent for a few more moments, once again in contemplation, his bottom lip protruding slightly the way it always has whenever he is thinking very hard about something.

"Um…How did you tell Tang Shen, ya know, how you felt about her?"

I raised an eyebrow and gripped his shoulders tightly, staring down into my son's face. _So that is why…_ My eyes narrowed. I removed my right hand from his shoulder, using it to tilt his head up so that he was looking me directly in the eyes. "My son, you are still young. As is Mona Lisa. Do not rush things. A confession of love is one of the most intimate and special in a lifetime. You are very fond of her, aren't you?"

* * *

I stared up at him and I knew that I could tell Sensei, Father, anything. I was nervous at first, until I saw the care in my rat master's eyes. Right now he wasn't being the hard, strict sensei, right here, right now he was my father. Father will understand. Father always has.

Father had always understood me, and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he's already figured out what this is all about.

He grips my shoulder with his left paw and lifts my head with the other. He looked deep into my eyes as he spoke. "My son, you are still young. As is Mona Lisa. Do not rush things. A confession of love is one of the most intimate and special in a lifetime. You are very fond of her, aren't you?"

"Yes father." I answered.

"I assume you would go to any lengths to keep her safe?"

"I would die for her." I stated automatically, my eyes widening as I realized what I'd said. But it was the truth. I would willingly give my life rather than see her get hurt. My father nodded and pulled his hand off my shoulder. Master Splinter's eyes lowered as he stroked his beard, turning away from me for a moment.

"Be careful, my son." He said, his voice hushed, "Love can be fatal if it falls into the wrong hands."

"Sensei, Mona Lisa would never—"

"I was not speaking of Mona Lisa, my child." Splinter turned back to me and put his hand back on my shoulder. "There are those who would use your love against you. If you truly love her you will not allow that love to blind you, or it will only be that much easier for her to be taken from you by the Shredder, or the Krang, or any of our other various enemies. Treasure the love that you two share my son, but in this world, you cannot afford to allow it to control your actions."

I stared into my father's knowledgeable eyes. "I understand Sensei."

"Good." He pulled away slightly. "There is nothing worse than losing a loved one my son."

I nodded with grave sympathy and understanding. I'd been through enough close calls with my brothers that I've experienced the fear, the pain that loss would bring. Losing Mona the way Sensei lost Tang Shen…I don't think I'd be able to survive it. I loved her…having her taken from me…I know for a fact that I'd no longer be able to control my anger. It would consume me and I have no doubt that I wouldn't be able to stop myself from killing those responsible. "How did you survive it?" I asked.

* * *

I gave my son a sad smile. "I realized that Tang Shen would have wanted me to care for you as though you were our own, so that is precisely what I did, Raphael. The four of you kept me going, you made me eager to see what each day would bring, the four of you mended the tears in my heart and held it together." I pulled Raphael into a short hug before releasing him, knowing that he dislikes long bouts of physical contact. "In answer to your question, my son. I told Tang Shen I loved her on a beautiful spring morning, when the cherry trees were in bloom and their bright pink flowers bought peaceful beauty to the mountainsides. I was very nervous, but eventually I managed to tell her exactly what I meant. She reciprocated and the two of us were very happy. But you must come up with your own way of telling her, Raphael."

"Hai, Sensei. Thank you very much, Father."

I nodded and grinned when I saw my son's face as he began brainstorming ideas. The red-banded turtle walked slowly out of the dojo. I watched him go before I returned to my cross-legged position on the floor, ready to continue with my meditation._ I only hope I have done the right thing for my son._


	29. Confession

**I just had to get this chapter out for you guys! So here it is. I know that they kinda just got together and all that, but Raph already told Leo that he loves her, so I figured it's about time for a confession…or is it? Read and find out. Review please! Thanks readers for your wonderful and kind support!**

**-Leah by Michelangelo**

* * *

**Ch. 29-Confession**

_Today._ I was going to do it today.

I had asked Leo to take the guys out on patrol a little earlier than usual and we staged an argument so that my staying behind wouldn't look suspicious. Mona Lisa was still forbidden from going topside, at least until we figured out what the Foot wanted her for. Master Splinter was in the dojo meditating. I had told him of my intentions and he had wished me luck.

I'm so nervous. What if she says no? What if she doesn't return my feelings? But I know that she does, but this is different. I'm gonna tell her that I love her. Mona likes me but what if she doesn't…love me? Maybe she just wants to stick with the girlfriend boyfriend type thing for a while. Am I going to fast?! _No, no, hang in there, Raphael. Don't lose your cool. You'll be fine. Deep breaths, deep breaths._

I went to Mona's room and reached out to knock. _Oh lord…my hands are shaking._ Finally I managed to rap quietly on the door with my knuckles and I heard someone inside getting up to open it.

Mona Lisa opened the door, her wavy brown hair cascading down her shoulders, her chocolate colored eyes gleaming. "Hey Raph."

"Hey, um I mean, hi." _Gee that sounded stupid._ I fought the urge to face-palm. "I-uh, I…Come with me!" I stammered, dragging her out of the doorway by the wrist and led her down the hall into the main room. I let it go and motioned for her to sit down on the couch.

She did, eyeing me warily, as she slowly lowered herself onto the couch. I plopped down beside her, leaning forward with my elbows on my knees.

"Raph, are you okay?" she leaned over as well so she could look me in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I wanted to tell her so badly but the words were stuck in my throat. "Well, actually-" I began and she turned towards me. I swallowed hard in nervousness. "Mona, there's something I want to say." She stared at me expectantly and I took her hand in mine. "Mona Lisa, I lo—"

* * *

And then…my. Phone. Rang. Are you f***ing kidding me?!

Mona glanced down at the t-phone on my belt, then back up at me. A slightly smug yet questioning grin spreading across her face, the lizard mutant looked up at me. "You gonna get that?"

I growled, releasing her hand and pulling out my t-phone. "Yeah?"

"_Raph! We're in an old abandoned warehouse on Eleventh and Bleaker. The Foot are running some kind of massive attack plan. We need you down here now."_

"But—"

"_No time to argue, just get down here!"_ I closed my eyes briefly and frowned. _"And Raph?"_

"Yeah?"

"_I'm sorry. You know if I could have had it any other way…"_

"Whatever." I snapped at him, cutting him off midsentence. "Be there in ten."

I sighed dejectedly, unconsciously dropping my shoulders. Mona's smirking expression melted into one of seriousness. "Look, I can hear whatever it is you want to say when you get back, okay?" She put a hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off gently as I slipped my sais into my belt.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said dejectedly as I sullenly left the lair with every intention of murdering my older brother. Well…not really.

But I was definitely going to beat the crap out of him anyway. He said he was going to help me, not interrupt my best chance! It was hard enough just working up the guts to say it in the first place, especially for me, everyone knows I'm not good with feelings! Now I have to go through all that again. I sighed. Leo and Sensei would say that all things happen for a reason, and it makes sense most of the time, but I can't see any reasoning behind this one.

* * *

I stared at Raphael's back questioningly as he dragged me down the hallway towards the main room. I don't really know what he has planned but…oh well. Looks like I'm going anyway. I was startled when he released my wrist and had me sit down. I saw a blank expression in his eyes that made me nervous. _What is he doing?_ "Raph, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well, actually-" I turned to stare him right in the face and he looked even more nervous. "Mona, there's something I want to say."

I swear for a moment my heart stopped. Please, please don't kick me out! Please don't make me leave! I want to stay here with you! Surely Raphael would never hurt me like that, would he? My chest filled with fear for a moment as I awaited his next words.

"Mona Lisa, I lo—" My eyes widened. Then Raphael's phone rang, thankfully putting an end to the tension.

I concealed my internal panic masterfully, smirking at him and telling him to answer it.

As soon as he answered it I went into a frenzy. My heart was racing, fear, anxiousness and tension making my chest tighten. Was Raphael about to say…_he loved me?_ _Me?_

_Do I love him?_ I considered that thought for a moment and all the memories came flooding back: Raphael holding me close, Raphael never leaving my side staying faithfully with me, Raphael kissing me, Raphael comforting me in the middle of the night, Raphael sacrificing himself. A tear rolled down my cheek, thankfully Raph didn't notice.

I love him. _Oh dear god help me, I love him._ Strong, sweet, handsome, loving, soft-hearted Raphael, _my_ hot-headed boyfriend. _My love._

_I love you too Raphael._ I thought to myself as I watched him end the call and return his focus to me. His shoulders drooped and I put a comforting hand on one of them. "Look, I can hear whatever it is you want to say when you get back, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He muttered as he left the lair grumpily.

I watching him go and just as the door was about to close I whispered, my tone filled with worry. "Be safe."


	30. Explosion

**So here we go again, will Raph be able to confess? Hm-hm we shall see. I really like this chapter. Thanks for supporting me! Let me know what you think about this chapter, I really want to know! Thanks! **** Review Please, Thanks!**

**-Leah by Michelangelo**

* * *

**Ch. 30-Explosion**

I stumbled back into the lair after my brothers. I was ten past twelve. Oh great. And early morning training is tomorrow, perfect. Shell, I'm so tired. I was just about to collapse on the couch when Leo reached out and stepped in front of me.

"You're not going within three feet of the couch looking like that." He pointed at me.

Fine. If that's how it's gonna be. I literally fell to the floor with a loud thud and sprawled out on my plastron, face-down. I groaned with relief. Leo kneeled down and put a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and looked up into his dark blue eyes answering the obvious question. "I'm good, go see how Don's doing with that cut on Mikey's leg." My big brother gave me a dubious and wary glance before doing as told. I watched him go for a moment, and then turned and lay the side of my head flat against the cool concrete. Damn.

My arms hurt. Which isn't surprising. After all they're practically raw with bits of shrapnel embedded in the skin. My eyelids began to droop, but I forced myself to stay awake, no need to worry them any more than necessary. The next thing I knew Donatello was bending over me. "Nuh, Don. Do Mikey first." I grumbled, tiredly.

"Mikey's fine." Donatello answered, immediately going to work on removing the shrapnel. I winced as he yanked out a small piece of metal that had embedded itself in my shoulder.

"Hey bro." My baby brother said as he moved into my line of sight, a smile on his face.

"Here Don." I stared up at Leo, who was holding a box of…something, with a questioning glance. "Tweezers bandages and disinfectant." He answered.

My bottom lip pushed out in a frown. _Oh, great. Now they're babying me._

"Come off it, Raph, it isn't going to kill you."

"Ya never know." I muttered. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Stop it." All three of us stared at Mikey with surprise. "Just stop it." My little brother's smile had faded, replaced with a gentle frown. Mikey, not relentlessly happy? _Something was wrong. Very wrong._

"Mikey, what-" Leo began but Michelangelo cut him off.

"How can the three of you be…how can you take this so lightly?! Raph could have DIED!"

"But I didn't! Mikey, calm down." I said comfortingly, but my little brother only turned away from me, and began heading towards his room. No way in shell is that how this is going to end. Not if _**I**_ have anything to say about it. "MICHELANGELO HAMATO! You get your tail over here RIGHT now!" Leonardo and Donatello, who were still on sitting beside me, jumped up in shock. Leo just stared at me in shock.

Michelangelo froze. I'd never called him by his full name before. I mean I'd called him Michelangelo of course, whenever I was really upset with him, but never, ever, ever had I used his surname. The freckled turtle turned, his bright blue eyes meeting mine, fearfully. I felt awful that I had to scare him like this but I knew no other way to make certain that he listened to me. I pushed myself up into a seated position, despite Donatello's protests. I could see worry flicker in my baby brother's eyes as he stared at one of the bleeding cuts on my shoulder.

The orange-masked turtle approached me reluctantly. I opened my arms which were soon wrapped around my little brother's shoulders. I patted his shell gently. My mind briefly registered the presence of my two other brothers, and pulled out of the hug. "What matters is that I'm still here, Mikey. Don't let yourself be distracted by what ifs. In the end, it only makes it hurt more."

* * *

Donatello was making fast work of Raph's injuries. Thank goodness most of the shrapnel that hit him had lacked the force to lodge itself too deeply under the skin. Leonardo was assisting him and the two of them were just about finished removing the bits and pieces of metal and Raphael, thankfully wasn't bleeding too badly.

"That's the best I can do, Raph."

"Don't worry 'bout it Don." Raph stated, Michelangelo now slowly returning to his usual good mood. "Thanks." Raph said.

Donnie's eyes went wide and he gave Raphael a once-over, just to make sure that his brother wasn't on the verge of death, after all, if Raph's thanking me, it truly must be the end of the world. But he looked fine, just some minor cuts that would need to be cleaned out and bandaged after Raph got himself all cleaned up.

* * *

At this point, Master Splinter and Mona Lisa emerged from the dojo. "You are progressing well in your training, Mona Lisa."

"Thank you Master Spl—" the lizard mutant's eyes caught sight of the four brothers seated on the floor, surrounding Raphael and worry filled her chest. Splinter followed her gaze over his shoulder with raised eyebrows.

They exchanged glances before swiftly joining the turtles' side.

"What happened?" I asked, my eyes examining every cut, every mark on the muscular emerald green turtle. At least there's nothing life-threatening. Whew.

The question was directed at Raphael, but the blue-masked turtle answered for him. "The three of us stumbled on a major theft being conducted by the Foot. They were stealing some high-tech Krang technology. We ended up having to fight Fishface, Dogpound and the Stockman Fly all at once. We were winning, at least until Tiger Claw got there. Then all of a sudden they retreated, so we just assumed that they'd got what they came for. What we didn't know was that the whole thing was a trap and the building itself was set to explode. Luckily for us, Raphael was observant and he figured out their plan, herding the three of us out of the building just in time. He was the last one out and he took most of the damage, but Mikey cut his leg as well." Leonardo reported.

Master Splinter seemed to be deeply considering what had occurred before he slowly asked, "Raphael, how did you realize it was a trap?"

"Easy, Sensei. I remembered you once said: Take but a moment and you will be able to see all that is around you without the use of your eyes. I guess I just did that." Raph shrugged.

"Indeed. And your perception saved your brother's lives tonight my son." Splinter regarded the four of them thoughtfully. "Do not fret my sons. In light of tonight's events I am cancelling tomorrow's early morning training."

"Thank you Sensei." Leo stated first, the other three turtles echoing shortly afterwards.

I stared at Raphael for a moment, for the first time realizing that he was covered practically from head to toe in ashes, soot and scuff marks. Well, he's going to have to wash that off. He looked up and our gazes met for a moment. He was the last one out. He might not have made it out at all. Just the thought of losing Raph made me want to throw my arms around him and never let go. I knelt by his side, brushing his cheek with my hand. I pulled it away and used it to brush my hair out of the way, unknowingly smearing a line of black across my right cheek. Raphael chuckled, as did the others and I gave him a confused glance.

"Here let me help ya with that." He reached out with his right hand, brushing it gently against my left cheek, creating another line identical to the first. The turtles only laughed harder.

"What?" I asked, slightly perturbed. Raph handed me his t-phone. I saw my reflection and frowned. "Alright that's it." I said tackling my boyfriend to the ground pushing him onto his carapace. The two of us laughed openly, amused by the looks on the others' faces.

* * *

All of a sudden Leo's phone rang. "Hello?"

_"Leo, you need to get over here quick, I think I've found out some new information on the Krang."_ A voice stated from the other end.

"Of course April are you at home?" Leonardo grinned when he saw Don's face light up at the mere mention of April.

_"Yes, come as soon as you can."_

"We're on our way." The blue-masked turtle stated. Raphael straightened and Mona stiffened. Leo looked up at them, then back down to the ground.

* * *

"Come on guys lets head out." Raph stated with a groan.

"No."

Raphael turned to stare at Leo. "What? But April said-"

"We're going to meet April." Fearless stated with his arms crossed. "You're staying here with Mona."

"What?! Why?!"

"Well for one you're injured and you need to clean, disinfect and dress those cuts." Leonardo leaned in closer and whispered the last bit into my ear. "Besides, you have_ unfinished busines_s to attend to." He stated, his eyes flicking towards Mona Lisa.

"Fine." I growled good-naturedly and my brothers sat there shell-shocked. Haha.

The three of them gathered their things and headed topside, leaving Raph, Mona and Sensei alone. The old rat master looked at the two of them. "Mona Lisa if you can tend to Raphael's injuries I should like to meditate in the dojo."

"Hai, Sensei. I'll take care of him."

"Thank you, my dear."

Raph looked up at me. I pulled him over towards the kitchen where I was able to find a washcloth. I ran warm water over it for a little while and then proceeded to clean off the soot and ash.

* * *

Mona ran the washcloth over my shoulders and plastron gently, wiping off the dirt and debris. I sighed as she began softly scrubbing my carapace. Next thing I knew I heard a small gasp. "What's wrong?"

"Raph, your shell…"

"What about it?"

"There are three large fragments of ninja stars embedded in its outer surface." My eyes widened.

She stared me in the eyes and pushed me forward onto my plastron. "Okay, I'm going to pull them out, all right?"

"Sure." I answered, not wholly in accordance with this plan.

Her delicate fingers latched onto one of the fragmented shuriken and began to pull. My face scrunched up in pain as I felt it dislodge. This process was repeated with the other two fragments and then she applied the disinfectant to thoroughly clean out the wounds. Finally she wrapped me up in bandages, neither of us daring to break the silence that ensued. My arms were wrapped from shoulder to wrist and I felt oddly like a mummy. Gee, I wonder why.

At long last Mona Lisa spoke. "Raph, you have to be more careful."

"Hey I was being careful, I was making sure that my brothers got out of their alive."

"I know. Just…watch yourself too, alright? I…I hate seeing you hurt. And I don't think I could stand to lose you. I…I love you Raphael Hamato."

My heart soared. "I love you too."


	31. I think its about time, don't you?

**This chapter title speaks for itself, but allow me to elaborate: I think it's about time Mona and Casey actually conversed, don't you? Review Please!**

**-Leah by Michelangelo**

* * *

**Ch. 31-I think it's about time, don't you?**

Arnold Casey Jones was thoroughly pissed off. The reason for his emotional state? A short gothic nerd chic, aka Irma Langinstein. All he wanted to do was go on one date, ONE DATE, with April, but Nooooo! Irma just had to come along every stinkin' time! Dammit! The human teenager yanked a duffle bag from under his bed, pulled out the black and white face paints, smearing them on hurriedly before putting his hockey mask over his face. Casey pulled out his phone and held down the speed dial.

He had all the turtles' cell numbers, but there was only one he bothered to put on speed dial. Uh-huh. You guessed it.

"Hey Raph."

_"Um—hey Case. What's up?"_

"Haven't seen you in a couple a weeks, Whatcha been up to?"

_"Usual. You?"_

"Stayed at my Grandma's place in the country, helped her out a little."

_"So that's why you haven't been coming down."_

"Yep. Uh, Raph…" His voice trailed off.

Raphael sighed, _"Sorry to disappoint, Case. I'd love to but I can't tonight. Mama Leo won't even let me stand less than ten feet from the door."_

"What happened?" The human asked, with no small degree of concern. He heard his friend groan.

_"It's a long story. Look, come on down here anyway, you can take it out on my punching bag."_

Casey scoffed. "I'll be right down. Thanks Raph."

_"Don't mention it."_

Less than five minutes later the teenager was making his way through the sewers, heading for the turtle lair.

* * *

Leo had canceled tonight's patrol probably because he thought I'd run off on my own the first chance I got. Leonardo had also decided that my arms weren't healed enough for training so we decided to have a family movie night.

I was seated on the couch, one of my arms on the back of the couch behind Mona's shoulders. I stared at her for a moment before wrapping it around her shoulders and pulling her towards me. The lizard mutant let out a happy sigh and snuggled into my plastron. I grinned back at her before we returned our gaze to the screen. I heard someone snickering and I glared at my younger brother who was waggling both eye-ridges at me. I was about o growl at him when my T-phone rang.

I stared down at the oddly-shaped cell phone in my belt for a moment and then at my brothers. I gave Mona a regretful and apologetic glance as I got up and moved away towards the kitchen, not wanting to distract them from the film.

"_Hey Raph."_ Casey's voice rang from the other end of the line. _Great of course he had to come on a night when I'm itching for action._ Unfortunately sneaking past my brothers, Sensei and Mona, when they definitely don't want me going out? That's not just insane. _That's suicide!_

"Um—hey Case. What's up?"

_"Haven't seen you in a couple a weeks, Whatcha been up to?"_

"Usual. You?" I said rather curtly, I never was one for small talk. _Or stalling for that matter…_

_"Stayed at my Grandma's place in the country, helped her out a little."_ Casey said kinda meekly.

"So that's why you haven't been coming down." I said finally understanding why I hadn't seen my best bud in a while. _Still…the numbskull could have told me he was going out of town._

_"Yep. Uh, Raph…"_ His voice trailed off.

Raphael sighed, _here it comes…"_Sorry to disappoint, Case. I'd love to but I can't tonight. Mama Leo won't even allow me to stand less than ten feet away from the door."

_"What happened?"_ The human asked, with no small degree of concern. He heard his friend groan.

"It's a long story. Look, come on down here anyway, you can take it out on my punching bag."

Casey scoffed. _"I'll be right down. Thanks Raph."_

"Don't mention it." _Meathead._ I thought with a chuckle as I headed back into the main room. To my surprise my brothers had paused the movie and were all staring at me expectantly. "What?!"

"I'm assuming that was Casey." Leo stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah so?"

"You did tell him no?" The blue masked turtle asked, making it sound more like a statement.

I glared at him. "It ain't none of your business what I told him."

"It is if it involves you going topside." He gave me a warning glare.

I rolled my eyes with annoyance. "Oh please. Like you could stop me."

"Good."

Leo pressed play and the movie went on. The others were still watching our exchange probably wondering whether or not it was going to break out into a fist fight. I did a double take at Fearless' response before growling, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm glad you decided not to go topside."

"How did you even know, Fearless?" Leo's eyes narrowed fractionally. _Haha he definitely doesn't like that._

Then the blue-masked turtle smirked unexpectedly. "You used the conditional tense 'could' implying that you weren't actually going. You usually say 'like you _can_ stop me.' So, you've already made your decision. I'm guessing Casey's coming here then?"

I pretended to watch the movie and nodded.

"No wrestling." I sighed dramatically. "Unless of course you want the wounds in your arms to open again."

"I could take it Fearless."

"Never said you couldn't."

"I didn't tell Casey we could spar." The three turtles looked at their brother, surprised. "I told him he could swat my punching bag around a little."

* * *

Mikey and Donnie stared slack-jawed and Leonardo's eyes widened slightly before returning to normal. I looked at the three of them, and then at my boyfriend. _What's going on?_

"What happened to Rule # 1: No one punches Raph's punching bag but Raph?"

"It's been revised: No one punches Raph's punching bag but Raph, unless they have Raph's express permission. Besides, he needs to get it out of his system somehow. I don't like the idea of that meathead running around on the streets busting heads without me, he'll get himself into trouble."

"But don't the two of you usually end up getting in trouble anyway?" Mikey asked, scratching his head.

"Shut up." My boyfriend growled.

"Well, looks like I'm not the only grumpy one today." We all turned towards the door. There was a human wearing a hockey-mask staring at us.

_Oh yeah…I remember that guy_. He's the one who was with Leo the night Raph…

"Hey guys." He said, immediately approaching my boyfriend first. He eyed the bandages on my boyfriends arms, "What's up Raph," he cackled, "you getting ready for early Halloween?"

My eyes narrowed. _How dare he!_ He sees that Raph's hurt and the first thing he does is _laugh at him?_ The human teenager was still laughing and I felt my anger slowly building.

"SHUT IT!" Raph and I yelled completely in synch.

The amphibian turned to me with an eye-ridge raised and I shrugged. "He was getting on my nerves."

This 'Casey' then seemed to notice me for the first time and he gave Raph a questioning glance. "What's she doing here?"

"You know, I'm right here, you could just ask me." I said annoyed.

The human rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Hehe…sorry."

"I guess Raphael didn't tell you that I moved in with them."

"Seriously, Raph? I asked you what'd happened since I'd seen you last and you said same ol', same ol'. You calling this same old, same old?" He exclaimed gesturing to me with his hands. Then he looked me up and down, and wolf-whistled. "Sexy one isn't she?"

I crossed my arms, steam practically coming out of my ears. Judging by the others slightly fearful expressions they had foreseen my course of action, or at least had a theory. "You know, I am this close," I held up about an inch of space with my fingers. "to slapping you right now."

He laughed and then stuck his chin out, "Go ahead, girly, let's see what you got." I smirked and socked him on the jaw with all my might. It sent him flying backwards where he collided with the couch.

"Damn!" He cursed as he held a hand over his injuries, where a bruise had already started to form. Still, the human bounced back up like it was nothing. "This one's got a good arm!"

Raph chuckled and the sound warmed my heart. "Ya don't know the half of it. She's already two levels ahead of April in training."

Casey looked offended. "And you didn't warn me?!"

"You gotta admit Case, you were asking for it."

"Literally." I stated. I left a hand outstretched and Casey took it and shook firmly.

"Yeah, not bad for a chick."

"Thanks." I replied dryly, Raphael grinned and moved behind me putting his arms around my waist, which of course did not go unnoticed by the hockey-masked vigilante.

"Hey Jones, punching bag is in my room."

I went stock still in Raphael's arms, making him look down at me inquisitively. "Mona, you okay?"

"You said Jones? Casey Jones?"

My boyfriend seemed worried for a moment, "What's wrong?"

I pulled out of Raphael's arms and moved to stand in front of Casey. I looked up into his dark brown eyes and stared intensely. "Arnold Casey Jones?"

"…Yeah." The teenager responded, his voice filled with confusion. _How does she know my full name?_

* * *

Casey and the other four turtles stared. Casey's first name was Arnold? How did she know that?!

Jones was still confused, how does she know me? But as he stared down into her eyes, he found something that he recognized. Swirling emotions, not unlike his own eyes but lighter…holy crap! "Brown Eyes?!" He broke out into a full-fledged smile and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up and spinning her around ecstatically before putting her down and pulling her into a hug.

Raphael's eyes narrowed and he moved closer, positioning himself casually off to the side, yet just close enough to jump in if any intervention was needed.

Leonardo noticed this and smiled._ Casey better take his hands off, or Raph's gonna rip him a new one._

The red-masked turtle crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "Okay how do you two know each other?"

"We used to live in the same apartment building, a kind of shabby run-down part of town. Until I moved away. We were best friends all through middle school, Arnold was the only one who stood up for me." She smiled so sweetly at him that it made Raph's blood begin to boil. _I thought I was the only one she reserved that smile for… _"Then when I got older we moved to a different part of town and I never saw Arnold again. My mom told me that we'd moved to a better class in life. If you call having to live up to other people's expectations living." She claimed with infinite disdain.

"Still the same old brown eyes." Casey chuckled. "Of course you ended up with Raph. You're two of a kind."

"I should hope not." Don stated, "It's hard enough adjusting to having two hotheads around, I don't think I can handle any more."

Mona Lisa laughed a beautiful ringing laughter that was long and loud. "Don't worry Don, I won't torture you."

"Thanks."

"Much." Everyone joined the laugh as Donnie rolled his eyes and headed for the lab.


	32. Heart to Heart

**So, this chapter wrote itself in...This story seems to do that an awful lot. I plan it one way and it ends up turning into something very different. Well, okay not very different, but not what I was expecting. Anyway, here we see Leo being the caring, responsible, and slightly protective older brother that he always is. Hope you like it!**

**-Leah by Michelangelo**

* * *

**Ch. 32-Heart to Heart**

From what I've been able to discern from Mona and Casey's conversations they had been close friends for quite some time. Over the past few days the two have been practically inseparable. Raphael tries to appear normal, but it's obvious that this new development is deeply affecting him.

I had expected my younger brother to be jealous, which he is, at least…to a certain extent. My red-masked brethren hates it when someone messes with something he likes, goodness-knows Raph can be obsessive that way, but this time it's different.

This time Raphael seems almost…beaten. Whenever Casey and Mona are together he wanders around like a black-eyed shadow. Unfortunately, Mona's excitement at being reunited with her old friend has left her rather distracted and I don't think she, or Casey for that matter, have even noticed Raphael's strange change in character.

I lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling completely lost in thought. I glanced over at the clock. Ten thirty Saturday morning. Early morning training ended an hour ago and I didn't feel like meditating. I sighed and got out of bed, heading down the hall to the main room. Maybe I'll just watch Super Robo Mega Force…

As soon as I reached my destination I frowned. Casey was here already?! It's ten thirty in the morning for goodness sake!

I heard someone breathing over my shoulder and turned, coming face to face with Raphael. I followed his gaze as it fell on Casey and Mona, who were seated on the couch talking. His green eyes dulled slightly and his lips pressed into a thin line as he sighed. I was standing right in front of him, yet I felt as though he hadn't even noticed me.

Then as abruptly as he appeared, he turned and retreated back down the hall into his room. My dark blue eyes followed him before turning back towards the couch were the two friends were now laughing happily. My lips curled downward into a frown as I swiveled about and went after my brother.

I opened Raph's door and stepped inside slowly. My younger brother sat with his carapace to the room, his arms thrown over his eyes. I was about to speak when he cut me off, "What do ya want, Leo?"

"To talk." I tried to say more but the words got stuck in my throat.

"'Bout what?"

"About Casey…and Mona." I blurted out rather hurriedly. Raph turned slightly and green eyes searched my face for a moment.

"What about 'em?"

"I'm surprised you haven't intervened." I stated evenly, knowing full well that prodding Raph when he's upset is about as safe as pulling the pin off a hand grenade.

"Why should I? She's happy. That's what matters."

"But what about you? It's obvious that her spending that much time with him upsets you!"

"Of course it upsets me."

"So, you just decided she should be able to spend more time with her friends than she does with you? After already confessed your love for one another?"

"Come on, Leo. You're buying that whole friend act? It's a lot more than that."

My eyes widened. "You think they…"

Raphael sat up on the bed and motioned for me to take a seat beside him. "The laughter, the sidelong glance, the lingering touches, all textbook signs Leo."

I struggled to find my voice through my shock. "B-But she loves you! Why would she…"

"I don't think she's interested in him that way, but I'm guessing he's been interested since before she was mutated. Casey will tell her how he feels eventually or she'll figure it out. Mona will set him straight."

"And if she doesn't?" I could see in his bright green eyes that I had just voiced his biggest fear. Silence spread between us as we sat side by side on the bed. "You can't just stand around and do nothing."

My younger brother sighed. "What am I supposed to do Leo? If I tell Mona to stay away from Casey she'll think I'm trying to control her, besides who am I to tell her who she can and can't be friends with? And if she wants to break it off and go with Casey….well, who am I to stand in her way? I want her to be happy, Leo. And she will be, no matter what it takes."

"Even if it leaves you broken hearted?" I asked and he stared up at me, his face filled with sadness and grief.

"Even then. See, big brother, when you love someone, I mean truly love them—you'll do anything to ensure their happiness. Even let them go. Anything less is selfishness." I stared at him with awe and newfound respect.

I had always known Raphael was self-sacrificing, but this was... He truly was the most soft-hearted individual I'd ever known. My heart clenched in on itself as I pictured what would happen to my brother's character if his heart were broken.

I pulled my little brother into my arms and hugged him tightly, a gesture which he, surprisingly, returned. "Don't worry, little brother. She told you she loved you. If she goes back on that now then you're better off without her. I'm here for you Raph. You don't have to be afraid to talk."

"I know, Leo. Thanks."

"You're welcome Raphael." I pulled out of the hug and patted his shoulder gently before exiting the room, leaving him alone once again.

* * *

I went back down into the hall and again into the main room. It was quiet. Too quiet. My eyes narrowed.

I edged my way into the room, concealing myself in the shadows as I watched the room's occupants with a wary gaze. Casey and Mona were staring at each other, speaking in hushed tones. I inched closer and strained my ears to hear what they were saying.

"You know, Donatello made some kind of cure for the mutagen. You could…"

"No." He glanced up at her. "Casey, I don't want to go back."

"But what about your home, your family?"

"They're my family now, Case. Can't I make you see? I never belonged up there, I never fit in. But I came here and…"

"I always accepted you, Mona, I always will. You know that. And your family would too."

"No they wouldn't…" the lizard mutant whispered.

Casey paused for a moment before continuing quietly, "Wouldn't you-"

"No! Casey what does it take to make you understand? I'm never going back. I like the way I am and I've never been as happy as I am here with Raphael! He doesn't care what I look like, or what form I take! I couldn't care less about regaining my humanity. It's just not as important to me as it is to you, can't you understand that?!"

"Hey, calm down, I wasn't trying to get you upset I just-" The human teenager stepped closer to her so that he could whisper into her ear. My eyes narrowed and I crept even closer so I could hear. "You broke my heart when you left, brown eyes. I just—I guess I wanted my best friend back. I…liked you."

"I haven't gone anywhere, Casey. And I…I too shared your feelings all those years ago." She put a hand on his shoulder with a gentle smile. "But, things are different now. You've changed, I've changed. I found someone who loves me, despite all my inadequacies."

"Yeah. Raph's a good dude. He better take good care of you, brown eyes, you deserve it." The dark-haired teenager stared deep into her eyes.

Mona Lisa smiled sweetly. "Thanks Casey. I've never been so happy in my life. I love him awful." She said with a blush. "But what about you?" She elbowed him in the stomach playfully. "When are you going to find someone to keep you happy, huh?" His face flushed and she smirked, "I knew it. You like April."

"Oh yeah?! Well what about you and Raph, huh? I bet you've kissed already!"

I watched as her cheeks turned almost crimson. "So what?!"

"Hahaha, you are soooo into him! I remember all the things that you used to tell me when we were younger! About how you'd never fall in love with anyone! Ha! You just proved yourself wrong!"

"I wasn't planning to fall in love with him!" she retorted.

"Yeah, I'll bet he was just too hard to resist." Casey laughed.

The lizard rolled her eyes and pushed her hair out of her face. "Oh shut up!"

The laughter quieted and Jones turned to her, "In all seriousness, why did you end up falling in love with him?"

"Even after all the trouble I'd cause him he never gave up on me. Raphael was always there. Over the past three years I'd forgotten that there was still some good left in the world. Raph was the first to remind me." She said, her voice filled with emotion.

From my concealed place I smiled. _Looks like Raph and Mona are going to be just fine._ I thought as I headed back to my room, this time with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	33. Restoring Balance

**Hey, thanks to my devoted readers for encouraging me to continue this fic! Enjoy &amp; Review please!**

* * *

**Ch. 33-Restoring balance. **

Casey left just a couple of minutes ago, around eleven o'clock and since then the lair had been strangely quiet. I glanced around the main room with a frown on my face. I could hear Donatello tinkering with something or other in his lab, and I didn't want to interrupt him so I headed straight for Michelangelo's domain: the kitchen.

I stepped in quietly, and again was surprised to find the room completely empty.

"He's in the lab with Don, helping him with some sort of tests."

I jumped and spun round, then glared at Leonardo, who was currently leaning nonchalantly against the door-frame.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to startle you." A short silence spread between us before he spoke again, "Casey's gone then?"

I nodded.

"Good. Raph will be glad to hear that."

My eyebrows furrowed for a moment, before I raised one at him, silently questioning him. There was a hint of…something…in his voice that made me feel as though he was implying something. And I didn't like it. Ever since our shaky peace agreement, Leo and I have retained the ability to be kind to each other. This is the first hint of dislike he's shown me in some while, I wonder why. "Why?" I voiced when my silent question remained unanswered.

His deep blue eyes rose to meet mine slowly. "He's been a little…down…lately." I could tell that the eldest was choosing his words very carefully and the way the light flashed in those cerulean eyes of his made me even more confused. That wasn't a look of anger, more like one of uneasiness. Leo isn't angry with me…so what's the problem? Then my mind processed what had been said. What? Raph's been depressed? Why?

"Is he okay?" I asked worriedly, my mind filling with all kinds of scenarios.

Leonardo reached out and put a hand on my shoulder, "Calm down, Mona, nothing like that. It's just well…You told him you loved him and—next thing he knows you're spending all your time with his best friend. Besides, you can't count Raph as an ignorant, he saw there was something more than friendship between you two." I swear my heart stopped and I felt like I'd been thrown head first into a bucket of ice water. Oh no…did Raph think—"Whoa, it's okay, Mona, it's okay! He isn't mad at you!" I stared at Leo, confused. How could Raph not be mad at me?! I told him I loved him and proceded to ignore him for the following week! How horrible a girlfriend was I? To hurt the boy-man-er-turtle I loved like that?!

"How, h-how can he not be mad?" I asked, now incredibly worried.

"He decided he'd let you set Casey straight. And…" his voice faded away and I stared at him. "He told me that if you had decided to go with Casey…he wouldn't stop you. Raph said you deserved to be happy, that he was willing to sacrifice his love for you…and let you go, if that is what makes you happy."

My eyes watered and tears began running down my face. I pushed past Leo and ran down the hall to Raphael's room. I stepped in quickly and quietly, not bothering to knock. The sight that greeted me made my heart turn to water. My boyfriend was laying on his side, his back to the room, curled up into a ball.

"What do ya want now, Leo?" Before he could so much as turn over, I threw myself onto the bed and wrapped my arms around him. He turned slightly and stared at me in awe. "Mona?" he questioned hesitantly.

I pressed my beak to his roughly and passionately as I could, trying to convey all my thoughts all my feelings into that single kiss. When I pulled away I buried my face in the crook of his neck. "I love you." I murmured. "Please don't ever doubt that. Not for a second. I've only ever wanted you. Casey is my friend, and maybe once, a long time ago, we had the makings of something more, but we never did anything about it. And I'm glad we didn't, or I would probably never have met you. My Raphael, my love." I pulled away and the two of us stared into each other's blurred and tearful eyes. "I love you so much."

Raphael sighed and pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me tightly as though he was afraid I was about to disappear completely. "I love you too." He kissed my forehead and tucked my head under his chin.

"Hamato Raphael." I called, and he pushed us apart just enough so he could look down into my eyes. "Don't you think for a moment that I would have gone with Casey Jones just because he is a human, or because he is better than you. He may be just as hot-headed but when it comes to level of hotness you rank way higher on the point scale, darling."

"Gee thanks, though I'm not all so sure whether I like knowing you're only with me for my mutant charms." He replied dryly and I whacked his shoulder playfully.

"That's not what I meant and you know it! It was meant to boost your self-esteem!"

"Yeah, so I'm more handsome than Casey Jones, I already knew that!"

I rolled my eyes at him, "You can be so self-centered sometimes." I said, yanking the pillow out from under his head which he protested with a whine of 'hey!' I wacked him over the head with it and he laughed. I chuckled and raised it again, about to continue giving him a 'beating' when he got up on his knees and caught my wrists. He pulled me up onto my knees and discarded the pillow, staring deeply and intensely into my eyes. Raph lowered my wrists to my sides and leaned in, kissing me softly.

"You better watch it, girly, you beat me up to much and I'll just have to get my revenge." He rumbled, his voice a low whisper. "Didn't anyone ever teach you that messing with a turtle's heart is a dangerous business?"

"No. But then again, hasn't anyone told you that I am deeply, madly, passionately, in love with one?"

Raphael rubbed his chin as though thinking about it, obviously playing along with the little game. "Hmm, where have I heard that before? Ah yes, you told me that just a few moments ago, didn't you?" I shuddered in anticipation as he leaned in, but the mood abruptly changed. I stared into his bright, beautiful green eyes, but found myself completely unable to read them. He bent down and whispered, "You know sometimes I wonder what a mutant like me has done to deserve a beautiful angel like you…"

I took his head in my hands and stared into his gaze, sadly. "Oh, Raphael, you deserve so much better!"

The red-masked turtle chuckled and I looked up at him, confused. Raph smiled, kissing me so softly and sweetly that when he pulled away I felt like I was flying. When we pulled apart he rubbed our beaks together and whispered, "There is no one better. Not for me." I stared at him, tears filling my eyes before spilling over with his last three words: "I love you."


	34. Head of the Dragon, Tail of the Snake

**I took the title from an old saying. I thought it was just too awesome to not put it into the story somehow. **

**This chapter is intense, and there is no fluff! Maybe there will be next chapter *hinthint*, but I figured it was about time for some real action and a little bit of angst, so here you go! Review please! **

* * *

**Ch. 34-Head of the Dragon, Tail of the Snake**

It had been two weeks since the Casey fiasco, and Raph and Mona had only gotten closer, even so there were always times when they were apart, and now as Raphael was preparing for his nightly patrol with his brothers was one of those times.

"Raph! Come on its time to go!" The blue clad turtle yelled down the hall towards Raph's room where his younger sibling had gone to get his weapons.

"Wait a minute Leo, I can't find my frickin sai!" The younger yelled back, though it was muffled by the sheer distance between them.

Leo face palmed and sighed making his way swiftly down the hall and into his brother's room. "Where did you leave them this time?" The blue-masked turtle blinked as he took in Raph's room. He must have been looking for quite some time now, he observed as he took in the massive amounts of stuff that littered the floor of his brother's humble abode. Despite how it might seem, Raphael is actually quite a neat freak. _Not as bad as me, but…well, if what my brothers' have told me is anything to go by, no one is as bad as I am. Man, he is going to be so mad when he has to clean all this up later._

"Hey, I didn't do nothing with 'em! I left the them right here on my bed!" Raph yelled in frustration.

The leader's immediate younger sibling continued emptying drawers, throwing everything that had been stowed safely away inside them over his shoulders and Leo grinned evilly. _Time to play tease the Raphie._ "You do realize you'll have to clean all this up later, right?"

All movement ceased before Raph took a deep breath, a pouting look on his face. Both brothers looked up as their youngest sibling sauntered in through the doorway with a smile.

Bright green eyes narrowed fractionally at Michelangelo. "Where are they?!" he growled grabbing the youngest turtle in the room by the plastron and hoisting him off the ground with one arm.

Leo jumped up, attempting to calm him, but Raph wasn't listening. "Raphael stop it!"

Mikey held up his hands in surrender screaming, "Okay, okay, uncle! UNCLE! They're in the hall closet!"

Raph's eyes narrowed and he lowered the orange masked ninja slowly to the ground. "You better be telling the truth, Mike." The second-eldest growled, shaking a fist in Michelangelo's direction.

The red-masked turtle paused for a moment and stared into Leonardo's eyes. Fearless' gaze was cool and collected, as usual, but there was something swirling in his dark blue irises that Raphael definitely did not like: Disappointment. _He's disappointed in me._ _Whatever, no sense staying and being lectured for it_, he concluded as he retrieved his weapons from the hall closet where Mikey had, indeed, hidden them. He thought about heading back into the main room and apologizing, but honestly, he didn't want to deal with his brothers and their disappointment in him right now. _Naw, right now I just gotta get my mind off things. Cool off a little. Yeah, that's a good idea._

Leonardo caught a glimpse of red leaving the lair and he jumped to his feet, only to find himself held back by a soft furry, appendage. "Let him go my son. Your brother just needs some space, that is all."

I turned and looked up at him, I still wanted to go after white but I was also willing to adhere to my father's wishes. "I just hope Raph will come home soon, that's all." He turned away and sighed. "I guess patrol's out of the question tonight then."

"On the contrary my son, I think you may still go on patrol." I looked up at him in confusion, but before I could question him he went on, "You may take Mona Lisa."

At that very moment the lizard mutant stepped into the common room and her gaze snapped over to us when she heard her name. "Take me where?"

"On patrol." Leonardo answered with a slight smile. "That is, if you're up for it."

"Up for it? Damn if that isn't the understatement of the century!" She answered with a smile. "Shall I get Raph?"

The eldest's smile faded into a frown... "He's not in there." Leo murmured as Mona began to turn back down the hallway.

The mutant female turned to the blue-banded turtle with confusion written all over her face. "What? Where is he?"

* * *

Raphael's shadowy figure moved deftly and skillfully across the rooftops without making a sound. The New York City Skyline was his back drop and he the protagonist. He paused atop the Argosy Theater and glanced around, watching and listening for any movement beside his own. Nothing. Just a quiet night in NYC. The red-masked turtle frowned. New York was quiet…and that was hardly ever a good sign. Something was up. _And I'm gonna find out what it is._ Neon green eyes blazed as he faded away into the shadows.

* * *

The three turtles and Mona left for patrol filled with enthusiasm. They were all excited about Mona Lisa having her first real patrol run with them, but it was plain to see that the lizard mutant herself was somewhat less than enthused. Michelangelo watched her out of the corner of his eye. She looked…sad. The normally cheerful turtle frowned. She's probably wishing Raph is here.

* * *

Mona Lisa stared up a the cloudy night sky and the lights of the beautiful skyline with a small sigh. It had weeks since she'd had so much of a glimpse topside, but somehow…It just didn't feel the same without Raph. My first patrol in…ages, and my boyfriend isn't even here to enjoy it with me. Go figure. I frowned. I wish Raph was here. I hope he's okay, wherever he's run off to. Please may he stay safe.

* * *

The red-masked turtle sat on a ledge, breathing in the cool night air when he spotted a sudden flash of movement on the rooftop opposite. His bright fiery gaze landed on the soft green forms of his brothers, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello…and Mona?! _What is she doing out here?! It's not safe! The Krang could…_his thoughts died as suddenly, another form caught the mutant's eye. _No…it couldn't be… it's just not possible._ _Karai?!_ _But how did she get back in human form? Wait what is she…?_ His eyes widened. _No._

Before he even knew what he was doing the red-masked turtle was running as fast as his legs could carry him towards his brothers and his love.

* * *

**Mona's POV**

We stopped on a rooftop across from the old Argossy Theater. I can't believe that place is still in business after all these years. I looked around for a moment, before returning my attention to Leonardo's briefing on how this patrol was going to play out. I heard the soft shuffling of feet over my shoulder and I turned hurling three, well sharpened, shuriken into the shadows behind me. Two glowing green eyes met mine. But these were nothing like Raphael's eyes. Not at all. I backed away slightly as the intruder took several steps towards us. The turtle brothers drew their weapons and stood at ready, slightly behind me.

However as soon as the intruder stepped into the light, that changed. A teenage girl, probably our age, if not a little bit older appeared, her short black hair bleached blonde at the bottom, the smile on her face making me slightly uneasy. Leo pushed his way out in front of me with no hesitation whatsoever. "Karai?"

_This is Karai?!_ _I thought they said she turned into a snake!_ But the longer I stared at her eyes, the quicker it dawned on me_: she's both_. Those aren't the eyes of a human: those are the eyes of a snake. Karai didn't answer at least not verbally. The next thing I knew Karai—or Miwa—hurled herself straight at me. I drew my tanto at the last second, blocking her attempts to claw at my face. The turtles unfortunately could do nothing but yell, telling her to leave me alone.

I could hear how difficult this was for Leo as he spoke, "Karai, please! Miwa, we want to help you." The snake-human looked up at him for a moment, her eyes staring straight into his. She approached him slowly. _I have a bad feeling about this…_ Karai was practically within killing distance of Leo, and I didn't like it. Suddenly Karai began changing right before our eyes, morphing into a giant mutant snake.

She struck so fast we couldn't stop her, wrapping her tail around Leonardo, she lifted him up into the air, squeezing the life out of him. Donnie and Mikey were too shocked to move, or too fearful of hurting their own sister to take any action. So I took matters into my own hands. I charged Serpent Karai, kicking her in the side, and making her loosen her grip on Leo just enough for him to slip loose. He fell to the ground hard, eyes closed, but his chest rose and fell with great heaving breaths, reassuring me of my success. Donatello rushed to his fallen brother's side, his face filled with worry. He muttered something to Michelangelo and the youngest nodded grimly.

With her previous target now freed, the serpent had now found a new one: _me._ My eyes widened as she came at me. She was too fast. Karai pummeled me with blows to the sides, back and middle until I collapsed to the floor, tasting blood. I started to push myself up slowly, but froze as I saw her coming straight at me, ready to deal the killing blow. I closed my eyes, preparing for the inevitable when…BAM! Michelangelo slammed into Karai's side, socking her hard in the jaw before wrapping her in his chains.

The Serpent looked up at us and smiled…_oh no._ _Mikey!_ Karai spun, untangling herself, before she grabbed the chain and yanked on it. Mikey got pulled in with it and she pounded his plastron and time seemed to slow. "MIKEY!" I screamed as she threw him against the side of the building. Donnie was about to jump in and fight her, but I stood, placing a hand on his staff, holding him back. "No. You take care of Mikey. I'll take her." He looked at me nervously, but nodded. Leo was slowly coming to, but I made sure to stand my ground. She won't reach them. _I'll make certain of it. _

Karai hissed and again we clashed. Her snake hands snapped at me, and I blocked them with my tanto. I was slowly losing ground. The snake mutant had backed me up against the building's edge. At least I had drawn her away from Leo. _Whew_. _Is this was Raph goes through every patrol? No wonder he comes home exhausted!_ I thought with a small smile on my face.

Unfortunately it lasted only for a brief moment as Karai came at me again, and I almost lost my footing. The snake hissed and recoiled slightly and I thought she had seceded, until I realized what she was about to do. Oh no. I glanced down at the ground from where I stood. That's a long way down…gulp. Well, Mona, looks like this is the end of the line. Killed by my boyfriend's estranged sister, who's also a snake, and a human? Well, at least I get bonus points for creativity I thought dryly before I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the final blow that would send me flying.

I heard a furious battle cry and my eyes snapped open. _Raph? Raph!_ I thought with relief as my boyfriend appeared, bowling Karai over as he attempted to pin her on the rooftop. Karai shifted back to her human form, and it took its desired effect. It startled him.

I could only watch as the two of them rolled closer and closer to the building's edge. Raph fought with everything he had, but Karai shifted back into a snake at the last second, lifting her head and taking a bite, sinking her teeth deep into his neck. "NO!" I screamed. Raph attempted to keep fighting and stood shakily on his feet. But it was no use. He could no longer fight back and he could barely defend himself. I tried to get up, but my inuries had caught up with me and I wasn't strong enough. "Raph!" I yelled in pain as she beat him over and over.

Karai turned towards me, her horrible green eyes glimmering and I shuddered. The female serpent wrapped her tail around him squeezing tightly, just as she had when she attempted to choke Leo. Donatello stood his staff at the ready and charged her with an angry booyakasha, but she struck him on the side of the head with her claws and he fell. "Donnie!"

Karai let out a series of fast short hisses that sounded like a mocking laughter. I glared fiercely at her, but everything else faded away as I got a good look at Raphael. Karai released him, and he fell to the rooftop with sickening thud, his body limp and pale. _No…oh god please no._

All my injuries forgotten I rushed to his side. I heard Donnie moan and sit up, and I briefly registered Leonardo, who was now completely conscious and back on his feet, but there was only one thing I could focus on. I ran to my boyfriend, my love's side and took his hand in mine. "Raphael, please, please don't leave me. I love you. I love you. Please, please. RAPHAEL!" I wailed miserably, tears cascading down my face.

* * *

I rubbed my head, and took deep breaths as I fully returned to consciousness. The last thing I knew, Karai had grabbed me and practically squeezed the life out of me. "Donnie!" I heard someone yell and I looked up just in time to see my purple-masked brother fall to the floor.

I tried to rush to his side, but the rooftop began to sway. I put a hand on my head and steadied myself, slowly making my way over to him. Michelangelo was safely off to the side, where we had left him after he'd gotten hurt. I glanced over just to be sure, yep, he's still there, and it looks like Don got him pretty much patched up. Good. I looked down at my genius brother, who was starting to stir.—_Wait, where is…Karai!_ I was just in time to see her leap off the building. _Why? Why would she attack us like this? I don't understand!_

Donnie sat up, dazedly and I offered him a hand. Just as I had finished helping the brainiac to his feet we heard a cry, "RAPHAEL!" Don and I exchanged terrified glances, _Raph?!_ I thought, _Raph left the lair way before we did how did he—_

My thoughts were cut short as I took in the scene in front of me. I fell to my knees in shock_. Raph…_ My hotheaded brother was beaten, covered in bruises, cuts, scratches, and blood was streaming out of his neck. His frame was pale and he looked almost…dead. _No, please, no!_ I could feel the tears pricking up at the corners of my eyes. _Please not like this…_ _I didn't even get to say goodbye to him._ Donatello rushed over to Raphael's side and I stared at him, my heart literally stopping as I waited for his diagnosis.

"He's alive." I breathed a sigh of relief. "My god, he's alive." There was a hard edge in Don's voice, and I didn't like it. I watched my younger brother glance over Raph's injuries. "We have to get them home, Leo. Especially Raph. If we don't…I'll lose him." Mona stared at Donatello's face in horror. I had no doubt my expression was mirroring hers, "You carry Raph, Leo. I'll get Mikey. Mona Lisa, can you stand?"

The lizard mutant stood up slowly as though still in a daze. Once she was steady on her feet she nodded.

Donnie continued, "Good. Leo, be really careful. He's in a very delicate state and as far as I can tell his shell is cracked in three different places if not knocked loose. Don't press against it if you can help it. The sooner we get back, the better."

I nodded and did as told scooping my younger brother up in my arms. _We can't lose you Raphael. Hang in there, little brother._ I stared down at the pale form in my arms, _funny, you'd think with all that sinew he'd weigh more, yet he is surprisingly light._ Perhaps it only seems that way now because I've carried him home like this nearly ten times in the last six months…_I'll get you home. _

_Oh Raph…what am I going to do with you?_ I thought tiredly. _Somehow you always manage it so that you take the most damage. Not that I don't appreciate it, but that's going to stop. _

_From this day on little brother, I'm not going to let you._


	35. Questions, answers, and fights

**No Karai is not evil, thank you very much! This chapter will explain the events of the last, as Leo is pondering why his sister attacked them in the first place. Review please!**

* * *

**CH. 35-Questions, answers and fights**

I sat on the couch polishing my katana. More like pretending to polish my katana. Master Splinter and I were in the main room, waiting in tense and disturbing silence while Donatello and April were in the lab caring for Michelangelo and Raphael. Mona Lisa sat on the couch her head in her hands, she sat in silence. Master splinter put a comforting hand on her shoulder. _I let my guard down! I shouldn't have allowed them to get hurt! No, not now! I can't blame this on myself…_

_I just don't understand! How could she do this?! To my brothers?! To me?! Karai… I thought she was on our side. How could she—How could she hurt them knowing we're her brothers?! Didn't she know what she was doing?! WHY?! Why did she do it?!_

With a soft growl of frustration I stood and glanced towards the entrance. Master Splinter looked up at me questioningly and I answered, "I've got to get out of here. I just can't…Please Sensei." The old rat said nothing, stroking his beard in silence.

"You may go, Leonardo, but please be careful."

"I will Sensei. I promise."

Without my brothers at my side the rooftops were a dark and dangerous place. And right now it was silent, like the quiet before a storm. I didn't even register where I was headed. I let my feet take the lead as my mind wandered, swirling around the events of the night before. I ground to halt as I found myself on that same rooftop where the snake mutant had attacked us.

I heard the sound of movement in the alley below and I crouched down out of sight. I peered over the edge of the building into the alleyway where two Krang were walking side by side.

"Krang, is the mutant known as Karai who was in this place last night still in this place?"

"Yes Krang, the mutant known as Karai is still wearing that which is called the mind control device attached by Krang." _Mind control device?_

"Indeed Krang, this test has proved to be quite successful. Last night Krang used the one called Karai to attack the turtles. Even if the one called Karai has managed to dislodge that which is called the mind control device, the ones who are turtles will no longer have that which is called the trust in the one called Karai." My eyes widened. _So that was why she wasn't reacting to any of my attempts to speak to her! Karai was being controlled by the Krang which means…she didn't really mean to attack us, or hurt Raph and Mikey. It was the Krang!_ My eyes went white with anger and I jumped down into the alley without a sound. The two Krang bots turned, but it was already too late. My katana sliced through them in a fraction of a second and both brains scurried off squealing.

Now all I have to do is find—a whitish-gray figure slithered into my line of sight–_Karai._

I vanished into the shadows and luckily she didn't notice me. I made my way silently up a fire escape, circling her. Something metallic on her back, just between her shoulder blades caught my attention. My eyes honed in on it and I took into account its size, shape, and material. It glowed red. That has to be it: the mind control device. I could see now that she was trying her to resist it and the device was shocking her. I growled. _How am I supposed to get it off her? Of course._ I took careful aim and threw a shuriken at it.

Normally, throwing stars were usually Raph or Don's department. The hothead and the nerd excelled at all forms of target practice. The first because he enjoys hurling his weapons at enemies (_even though they're meant for close combat_) and the second simply because he can perfectly calculate the trajectory of almost anything. So while my strike did not land precisely in the center of the device, it was pretty damn close. I smiled. Raph would probably be making some kind of snarky comment right now. _'Congrats Fearless, you actually hit your target.'_ My brother's gruff voice echoed in my head.

The electric shocks ceased and Karai straightened. I approached the serpent slowly. When she sensed my prescence she turned around, ready to attack. Her eyes widened as she realized who I was. "Leo?"

I stared at her in shock, this was the first time she'd said my name since she was mutated. Karai took a few steps forward before collapsing in exhaustion. I caught her just before she hit the ground.

_I have to get her somewhere safe._

I returned to the lair carrying serpent Karai in my arms. _She's beautiful_, I thought, _even as a mutant_. Mona Lisa and Sensei were in pretty much the same position as I had left them, but as I entered both of them jumped to their feet.

"Leonardo! What—"

"Sensei, it wasn't her fault! The Krang used some kind of mind control device to make her attack us last night. I overheard some Krang talking about it. I-I think she's okay…"

Splinter now approached me slowly, gesturing for me to lay her down on the couch. I did so gently. My father looked over her injuries before addressing me, "She will be fine."

"What so you're just going to let her stay here?!" Mona asked with shock apparent in her voice.

I felt a spark of anger flare up inside me at the lizard's words and my eyes narrowed. "Yes, she's vulnerable, she's family, and she needs our help!"

Mona's eyes widened, "She tried to kill Mikey and Raph, Leo! I don't care whether she meant to or not, shouldn't you be more concerned about your brothers' safety?" Mona Lisa was furious, "Don said Mikey will take almost a month to recover from his injuries, and Raph is still at death's door! You're just going to forgive her after that?!"

"That wasn't Karai, Mona. That wasn't really her. She never would have attacked them, it was the Krang who—"

* * *

Splinter shook his head softly with a sigh. _I'm afraid I can offer them little closure in this matter…they will have to come to terms with each other sooner or later, and it is not my place to force them into it, _the old rat thought. He then turned his attention back to his son and Mona Lisa.

* * *

"This is just because you want her to stay here, don't you? You want her to stay with you, and you don't care what the others think." She stated, staring me straight in the eyes. I couldn't deny the undercurrent of truth in what she said, and she knew it.

I felt the anger begin to swell within me until it grew into a wild uncontrollable flame. "When Raph brought you back, you think I wanted you here?" I spat bitterly.

"Leonardo!" Master Splinter reprimanded, but I ignored him.

Mona Lisa turned to me, her eyes on fire, before she steeled herself, once again hiding behind her cool and composed façade. Her eyes the only attribute that even hinted at the intensity of her rage. The mutant lizard's eyes narrowed, "If Raphael wasn't in critical condition…I would have smacked you and walked out by now. But unfortunately, until my boyfriend recovers, I'm staying here." Her voice was level, but her tone was dangerous and low, "Even so, don't you doubt for a second that I'm about to forget about this conversation."

"If you're going to complain so much then why don't you just leave? It would save everyone a lot of trouble."

Mona glared at me. "Oh, so now this is my fault?!"

* * *

**(Third Person POV)**

The blue-masked turtle said nothing and the teenage lizard lost her composure and growled. "Fine, if that's the way you want it. As soon as he's better I'll go. And I won't be back." Mona Lisa stated.

"Good, I'm not sure I want my brother involved with someone as selfish as you." Leonardo snarled at her and she recoiled.

The lizard mutant tensed visibly and turned away, ready to run out of the room, but not before leaving the eldest turtle with the final whispered phrase: "I'm selfish? Looked in a mirror lately, Leo?"

Mona Lisa bolted straight down the hall and into Raphael's room, hurling herself into the bed as she broke down in tears. She clutched Raph's pillow inhaling his scent, its surface wet with her tears.

* * *

**Review please!**

**See ya next chapter! –Leah**


	36. Snakelike Voice of Reason

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was having a bit of writer's block and I'm also building to a high point in one of my other stories so I've been a little distracted from this one. Everytime I tried to come back to it I just was kinda like 'nah.' But I just got a review asking me why I hadn't updated it yet and felt kinda guilty, also this morning I had come up with some great ideas for the next chapter so when the review came in I decided it was time to do something about it. **

**So prepare for some Leo/Karai bonding time!**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Ch. 36–The Snakelike Voice of Reason**

Leonardo was stretched out on the floor in his room, slowly but surely dozing off. His dark blue eyes widened, then closed again with impending slumber. The blue-masked turtle had taken Karai to his room several hours earlier where he proceeded to lay her down on his bed. For the past few hours he'd been watching over her, making sure she was comfortable, but mostly just waiting for her to wake up.

Just as the turtle fell into a light sleepy haze a quiet groan split the air. Leo shot up from his place on the floor so fast he practically had whiplash. His dark blue eyes stared down at the snake-like figure, now wide awake.

Karai's bright green eyes fluttered open slowly. The first thing she saw was the eldest turtle's worried face staring down at her. The aggression that had become default after her mutation rose in her once again, but she pushed it down. _No, I know Leonardo. I won't hurt him._ She thought determinately. The mutant leaned back into the pillow with a sigh. Slowly, she turned to the leader of the turtles, who was now right at her bedside.

"Leo…" she ground out with much difficulty. Flashes of what had occurred assaulted her mind. They were foggy, almost unreal. Like figments of a bad dream…a nightmare. Inwardly, Karai prayed that it was no more than that, but her common sense knew enough to tell reality from the subconscious. She would have said more, but Leonardo reached out and grabbed one of her snake-like hands in his.

"No, Karai, wait. Before you say anything I wanted to…About your mutation…" The blue-masked, blue-eyed turtle paused, his gaze lowering to the floor in disappointment. "I'm sorry I couldn't have…"

An eerie light filled the room as she shifted into human form, and Leo looked up at her. Karai lifted her other hand to brush gently against the side of his face. Normally she wasn't this open with her emotions, and especially not with others, but the firm, yet trusting nature of the turtle in front of her had made her feel strangely inclined to trust him. If she was honest with herself, it always had. For, after all, he alone understood her like no-one else ever had before.

Leonardo's dark blue eyes stared into the unfamiliar green gaze of the girl on the bed. Of course, Raphael's eyes were bright green as well, practically neon green in fact, but Karai's were different. Hers were a little bit bluer with speckles of lighter and darker shades mixed in. When she touched his face, Leo had almost flinched because he had not been expecting such an action.

"It wasn't your fault." She stated plainly.

Her voice had also changed. Instead of darkly mature and smooth-sounding, it was now more airy and light, but with no less intensity that was for certain. As Leonardo finally processed her response he replied, "But I might have…"

"And gotten yourself mutated in the process." She lingered on the 's,' even if only slightly.

"I'm mutated already, it would have been easier for me." His blue irises glowed iridescently with the strength of his conviction.

"But not for your brothers." Karai replied, her neon green snake-eyes gleaming even brighter.

The turtle conceded, knowing full well that neither of them would get anywhere with this argument. Karai was obviously unwilling to give up ground, as was he. Both of them believed, all too strongly, in their own arguments.

Silence spread once again before Karai whispered, "Did I…" her voice hitched and she went no further.

There was no need to, though. The blue-masked ninja could read on from her face what she had been unable to convey: _Did I hurt them?_

"Yes, but it wasn't your fault." He answered, hoping she wouldn't ask how badly. Even he himself lacked the answer to that question. After all, he'd been waiting in here with her.

"How much?"

_And of course, it's the first thing she asks._ He thought dryly. When the turtle didn't reply Karai moved so that she was sitting up on the edge of the bed, and motioned for Leonardo to have a seat beside her. He did so, and there was silence for a third time. Leo put his hands in his lap casually and Karai swung her legs softly.

Finally the turtle decided to break the silence, "You could have been killed going after Shredder like that."

"M-hm." She replied, staring at the floor of his room.

Leonardo looked down there too, but he turned back to her after a moment and said, "That was a very stupid thing to do."

"M-hm."

He looked down again before looking back at her, "I…was really worried." And then after a pause, "We all were."

Silence ensued yet again, a strange and awkward hole in the conversation. Karai looked down at her hands, so seemingly human, yet so alien. Leo followed her gaze and whispered, in a softer, more caring tone, "Was it hard?"

The green-eyed mutant sighed, "Hardest thing I've ever had to accept in my life."

"I'm sorry."

"I told you: it wasn't your fault." She accentuated, staring firmly into the deep blue gaze beside her.

"Maybe not, but that doesn't make me feel any less responsible." The turtle replied, letting his focus drop to a small spot on the carpet.

"Exactly, so please Leonardo," At the sound of his full name he looked over at her, staring her straight in the eyes. "How bad is it?"

Leo paused. He wanted to tell her what he knew, but he didn't want to hurt her. Also he didn't want to make her feel guilty for something she had absolutely no control over.

"Well, Leo? Will you tell her the truth, or shall I?" Came a female voice from the door.

Their heads snapped up to the figure in the doorway, her frame silhouetted by the light pouring in from the hallway behind her. The lizard-mutant took a few steps into the room, and Karai got her first good look at her. She seemed vaguely familiar, and judging from her somber expression she had probably been with the turtles on the night in question.

From her seat on the bed beside him, Karai could feel Leo tense. Within seconds the turtle was on his feet, though he made no movement to approach.

Karai raised an eye-ridge. She appeared to be some kind of mutant lizard. And she was not happy. _Not one bit._

"What are you doing here, Mona Lisa?" Leo growled out. Karai glanced at him, then the lizard, who was taking her time with a response.

Mona Lisa's dark brown eyes flicked open, red and swollen, as though she had been crying. Karai's chest tightened uncomfortably. _Something's really wrong._

The lizard stared directly at the eldest turtle, though it was clear from her posture that she was well aware of the other mutant's presence in the room. "Oh nothing, Leonardo. I just figured you'd want to know when one of your brothers is dying." Her statement was caustic and ringing, like a good hard slap to the face.

Leo took a staggering step backwards, both his and Karai's eyes wide with shock. As soon as the shock faded, he was directly in front of Mona Lisa. He gripped her shoulders aggressively, searching her gaze for something, anything that could indicate that this wasn't entirely the case. When he found nothing he recoiled dumbfounded, stunned, and hurt.

Karai pushed herself to her feet, wobily making her way over to Leo's side, grabbing his forearm lightly for support. Mona's eyes followed her warily, which did not go unnoticed by the snake mutant or the turtle.

"How?" Karai asked for clarification, her own memories of that night were still fogged over, and likely to remain that way.

Mona Lisa surprisingly made eye-contact with her, but directed her answer to Leo, "Karai's bite was deep, her venom is potent. It's a miracle he isn't dead already. Also, that's part of the reason I'm here. The poison that the Foot injected me with was similar, but Karai's contains certain elements that Donatello and I can't quite determine, mutant elements probably. At this point, our only hope would be to use a sample of Karai's venom to try and create an antivenom. Unfortunately, by the time we complete it, the damage done to his systems could be irreversible, or…he may die before we have a chance to administer it. It may already be too late."

"I'd be willing to provide as much venom as needed to try and find a cure." Karai answered without hesitation and Mona nodded in impassive appreciation.

"Thank you."

Leo was still a little tense, but most of that attitude had faded as soon as he heard the news of Raphael's condition. He was in a spin, his mind reeling at the possibility of losing his immediate younger brother. An existence, a world without Raph…it just seemed unimaginable.

Then, as if in afterthought, he glanced from one female mutant to the other, surprised that Mona Lisa had made no moves against Karai. Their gazes were locked, and they never took eyes off each other, probably out of distrust, but there was no tension between them, merely an atmosphere of cold, stoic understanding.

It was Mona Lisa who spoke next, this time to Karai, "I'm sure you can understand that I am extremely reluctant to trust you. Although, I hope you will also understand my position. I am aware of all the good things you have tried to do for this family as well, I know that you have accepted them as your family. Forgive me if I take a negative or aggressive stance towards you. Had circumstances been reversed," she gave a pointed nod in Leo's direction, "You would probably feel the same."

Karai glanced at the eldest turtle for a moment, imagining that if hers and Mona's (who she assumed was probably involved with Raphael) positions were reversed.

_Leo would have been hurt…practically at death's door…How could I ever forgive the one responsible? I wouldn't, plain and simple. But maybe Mona Lisa will, in time come to forgive me. At least I hope so. All the apologies in the world cannot take away the red-masked turtle's injuries now._

"Yes," she spoke quietly, her voice slightly hoarse with emotion, "yes, I would."

The blue-masked turtle, who was now trying to catch up on what had just passed, looked back over his shoulder at Karai. _Positions reversed? She would do the same? What is that supposed to mean, like if I was the one hurt because Mona had attacked me and Karai was left to deal with it? But does that mean…if she would do the same… Does that mean that she…?_ The turtle stared at Karai searching her expression for an answer, before he realized that it was not the right time. Raphael could die at any moment and the only way to save him was to find an anti-venom asap.

As if reading his thoughts, Mona Lisa held out a small cylindrical container with some kind of cloth-looking covering on top. "If you'd provide me with a venom sample I might find an antidote before it's too late." She said solemnly.

Karai nodded, took the container and shifted back into snake form. Puncturing the container's top with her fangs she let plenty of venom drip off her fangs slowly into the bottle. She handed it curtly back to the lizard mutant, who grabbed it and left the room without another word.

Leo glared after her and growled, "She shouldn't act that way. You're Sensei's daughter. If she wants to live here and train with us she ought to show you some respect."

Bright green snake-eyes narrowed. The urge to protect the female mutant's stance surged within her. She felt lucky Mona would even speak to her at all. Leonardo had no right to demand something from Mona Lisa which she herself believed could not be given! There was a soft growl before the snake slithered directly in front of Leonardo and glared at him. "If anyone should have some respect, it's you! She's chosen how she wants to handle the situation, and given the circumstances, she's already treated me better than what most would have done given the situation! Respect doesn't mean a thing when it comes to protecting the ones you love, Leo. You of all people should know that. And I think you owe her an apology for the way you've been treating her. She has feelings too. She's practically falling apart, Leo, if anything she needs extra support, not criticism."

"But the way she…"

"Forget the way she treats me, Leo! Your whole family is probably going to be on edge around me for the next couple of weeks! Just man-up and go apologize! I think it's blatantly obvious that you _both_ have been under too much pressure to make calm and rational decisions!" The snake finished, pushing the blue-masked turtle out the door, before slamming it closed in his face.

Defeated, and finally acknowledging that the mutant snake was right, Leo sighed. _As soon as all this is over, I'll apologize_. He promised himself. Leo started to head for the lab, but he ended up turning for the dojo, not wanting another confrontation with Mona Lisa quite so soon.

He couldn't have predicted the magnitude of the events that would come to follow...

**Review Please! It really makes me want to update more often, and it also lets me know you like the story and that you want me to continue! Thanks so much, I really appreciate it! Later!**


	37. The Letter

**This chapter does have a significant time skip! It is really short and to the point. I will cover the development of the antidote and Raphael's return to consciousness later, but for now I decided to get back to Mona's leaving…Warning, this chapter is also very emotional, at least it was to me so here you go!**

* * *

**Ch.37-The Letter**

_Dear Michelangelo,_

_Enclosed is a letter for your brother. I give you full permission to read it and decide for yourself whether or not you think he should have it. I'll leave that choice up to you. I know you weren't with us when Leonardo and I quarreled. But I made him a promise. I told him I would leave when Raphael was better. Unfortunately, I find myself unable to wait until he wakes up. For I know that if I did, I would never be able to leave. I love him that much. If I ever hurt you, or your brothers in any way I apologize. You were the best family anyone could have asked for. Especially to me, and in many ways I often believed that the four of you and your Sensei were more than I deserved._

_I'm not sure how Raphael will react when he finds out I'm gone, but I hope that he will continue to stay the soft-hearted, lovable hothead I know him to be. I can honestly say that your brother, Raphael Hamato was, by far, the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm sorry I have to say goodbye. But I will not stay where I am no longer welcome. And I wouldn't dare risk dividing the family I've come to love so well. Whether you do give him my letter or not, please tell Raph not to be too hard on Leo. He was just doing what he felt he was needed to protect the family. _

_I know you won't ever be able to fully understand why I've gone, and neither will he, but please don't let it become a stint in family relations. I love you all. Tell Raphael, I'll never stop loving him. I'll love him for the rest of my life. I can promise him that much at least. I hope that one day he may forgive me, but for now, I can understand if he would hate me. I know you'll help see him through this. You are his baby brother after all and he cares more deeply for you, than even you, Mikey, are aware. Take good care of him for me._

_Love, _

_Mona Lisa_

Michelangelo's hands trembled. _How could she just get up and leave? Why would Leo make her go? Why?! Poor Raph…he'll be heartbroken._ Mikey thought. His whole body shook with nervousness as he opened the seal of the second letter. She had asked him to read it, after all. This would be his decision and his alone.

_Dearest Raphael,_

_I have already told you on many occasions that I love you. This time…I must admit that it is slightly different. I love you with all my heart. I always will. Please never doubt the sincerity of my love, my darling turtle. You are all I ever could have wanted in a lover, and even more. There has never been, nor will there ever be anyone I love as much as you. That being said, I'm so sorry, my love. _

_Please do not blame Leonardo for this, yes he is partially responsible, but he was only trying to protect you, and Karai. I apologize for my irrational behavior, not that it will do any good now. Much as I want to be with you, my love, I refuse to come between you and your family. I would die before I let that happen._

_Goodbye, Green Eyes. I realize now that I haven't called you that in a while. You never did like that name…guess I just couldn't resist poking you now and again. I love you. I can't say that enough. To me, those three words will never lose their meaning. And I am certain that you reciprocate my feelings on that fact._

_If we ever do meet again, forgive me if I try to run. But reawakening the flame of what we had will only bring more tears. I know without a doubt that if I tried to see you again I'd end up eternally yours. Just the mere thought of never seeing you again is painful enough to me. Seeing you and knowing that I couldn't touch you couldn't hold you in my arms again…I think I'd die. I love you, Raph. _

_I'm sorry that this has to be goodbye._

_Your Mona Lisa_

By this time, Michelangelo's tears had stained the paper in several places. Much as he wanted to hide this letter, to save Raphael the pain, he knew that his hotheaded brother would never forgive that kind deception. So he re-sealed it and planted it on Raphael's pillow. Half of him dreading what would happen when the red-banded turtle found it later.

* * *

**Review Please! I decided to have Mona send the letter to Raph through Mikey because he can read Raph pretty well, and our favorite hothead would obviously be disturbed by its contents so she gave it to the youngest to decide, probably because his decision would be least tainted by other concerns like Raphael's physical health. **


	38. Salty Green Eyes

**So here we see Raph kinda starting to lose it with grief after Mona left the way she did, followed by a really short recap of what happened when Raph found the letter and a really short confrontation between Leo and Raph which I have no doubt will be continued once the hothead gets better.**

**Major Warning! Some bad cussing in this chapter! (Courtesy of an angry, heartbroken Raphael)**

* * *

**Ch. (I don't even know what number anymore)- Salty Green Eyes/What have I done?**

Salty tears ran down an emerald green face. They glided gently downward, framing a strong jaw and sharp features. The salt in the tears was so strong Raphael could almost smell it, yet he couldn't bring himself to stop. The tears made the little cuts on his face burn and cry out in pain, but it was nothing to pain in his heart. He felt completely lost, as though something inside had been torn out of him, leaving nothing but an empty hole where his heart used to be beating away strongly, swelling and dwelling in the presence of Mona Lisa, his one true love.

But now…now Mona was gone. Pulled away from him by a cruel twist of fate. Wrenched away by his own brother's ill-wrought contempt. It was over. There was nothing left for him here. Not without her. Without Mona…The pain surged once more. More bitterness, more tears. Yet with every moment he spent reminiscing, the more the turtle could feel himself beginning to waste away in body and soul. His entire being cried out for her, to no avail. She would not return. She would never return.

It was over.

* * *

Leonardo sat on his bed, in quiet contemplation. He knew he'd overreacted yet again. That just seemed to happen when it came to Mona Lisa and his family. The eldest had assumed that whatever had been said was already forgiven, forgetting that she was not an official part of the family. As much as she annoyed him at times, he knew Raph loved and needed her. So he had accepted the fact that they were stuck with her.

Never in a million years had he expected her to take his words to heart, though Raph had warned him she was a lot more sensitive than she let on, he still forgot most of the time. Also, it seemed to him that their had been an overreaction and miscommunication on both their parts now that he thought over it and so he had decided that he would make peace with her as soon as they knew whether or not Raphael was going to make it.

Now, it was a day after Raph had regained consciousness and he was back in his own room. Though, perhaps what bothered the hothead the most was that Mona Lisa had not been there to greet him when he woke up. Leonardo could sense his younger brother's disappointment and put a comforting hand on Raph's shoulder. They had all waited for Mona Lisa to return later that day, but when she didn't all four brothers, Leo included, were concerned.

Michelangelo, strangely enough, instead of aiding to help in the search, headed straight for his room and didn't come out for the rest of the day. When he did emerge the next morning, he was teary-eyed and seemed depressed, which made his other three brothers extremely concerned. Unfortunately Mikey refused to answer any of their questions and so when they moved Raphael back into his room that night, they knew nothing of the letter beneath his pillow.

It was only twenty minutes later when a yell of despair, pain, and loss rang through the lair like the deep foreboding tone of a funeral bell.

Leo shot out into the hall and straight into his immediate younger brother's room. "Raph! What is it? Are you alright? What happened?!"

Tears cascaded down the hotheads face, his countenance the ideal image of a disparaged soul. But as soon as he realized which of his brothers was in his room, the emerald green turtle's expression turned to one of pure fury.

He stood up, shakily. Karai's poison had left him weak and unstable and Donnie had made a major point that Raph should not be getting overly excited by anything. So much for that.

Raphael stood as best he could on shaky legs, his neon green eyes glowing hot with rage. "You fucking bastard! You damn, no good motherfucker! You just had to get up on your high-horse didn't ya Leo? Had to insult someone who just couldn't take it! Driving her to this! I'm ashamed to call you brother! I can't believe I've ever called you that!"

Leo's jaw dropped and he remained stunned for a moment, before he finally snapped out of it. His eye-ridges creased with anger and confusion as he yelled back at his brother, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Raph snarled in anger and unleased his full ire on his brother, grabbing a sai from under the mattress chucking it straight at Leo's head. It flew through the air with great speed, but Raph's arm muscles were also weakened, though only slightly. The sai landed point-first in the wall not an inch from Leo's head.

Both brothers stared wide-eyed at the hothead's actions. Until Raphael lost his balance and tumbled forward, too weak and spent to support himself any longer. Leonardo reached out and caught him, staring down into bright green eyes as the emerald green turtle fought to regain his breath.

"Raph…?" The elder asked quietly, and all at once Raphael realized his older brother did not yet know what was going on.

"She's gone, Leo." He whispered, as though he himself was hesitant to believe it. Deep blue eyes swept over his face, trying to figure out what he meant. "Mona Lisa…she's gone." Raph's eyes moved to stare blankly up at the ceiling. "She's never coming back."

Leo pulled his little brother tightly to his chest, his own tears starting to fall. He had never wanted it to end up like this. Somehow he'd managed to do the one thing he promised himself he would never, ever do.

He hurt his little brother.

He stared at Raphael's blank, absent-looking face, and he knew the hothead would never be the same again. _I broke my own little brother. _Leo thought, horror taking his heart in a cold, icy grip.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, that's all I got in me for tonight. That's about all the sadness I can take, I don't know about you guys…Next chapter we'll get back to Mona Lisa. Reviews are incentive for me to write, so please tell me what you guys think!**


	39. ATTENTION READERS! THERE'S A SEQUEL!

***ATTENTION DEAR READERS ! **

A **SEQUEL** for this story has now been posted because I felt it was getting too long!

The name of the sequel is: **A Tale of Two Reptiles**

So head on over!

Sorry it has been so long between updates but I've been working really hard on applications for universities and it's a lot of work. But now that the holiday season is approaching I hope to have plenty of time to update.


End file.
